


Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love)

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Monika Spaghettis the universe, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 38,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: It's not a game this time- which means no programming forcing them to fall in love with some protagonist.Instead, they fall for each other.(Or, a collection of DDLC ship fics by yours truly.)This fic is on indefinite hiatus.





	1. Kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going on with Natsuki, and it's up to Sayori to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one shots in alternate universes where Doki Doki Literature Club isn't a game, but real life.  
> I've changed some things because of this - like Yuri's hair is black instead of purple, and her eyes are brown. Natsuki is blonde with blue-gray eyes.  
> Also, Natsuki is trans MTF.

Sayori is the first one to the club room, this time. It's not completely unusual, but often she gets there to see Yuri already making tea, or Natsuki organizing her manga, or even Monika nose-deep in some new project.

She smiles at the thought of her friends, setting her stuff down and pulling out her poem for that day.

She's fairly proud of how it turned out, and hopes the others like it, too.

The door to the club room opens, and someone shuffles in.

Sayori looks up to see Natsuki rushing to the closet where she keeps her manga, staring at the ground resolutely. Her face is hidden by her hair.

"Natsuki?" she asks, standing to follow her. 

"I'm fine, don't bother me," the short girl responds, already knowing what she'll ask.

Said girl goes into the closet, grabbing a manga book seemingly at random and sitting on the floor inside, back facing the classroom.

"Come on, Natsuki. I can tell something's up."

Sayori scooches her over with one foot, plopping down beside her when there's enough room for both of them. Natsuki's hands are trembling, the manga falling into her lap.

"Please," Sayori says, grabbing her friend's hand gently. "I'm worried."

Natsuki pulls her hand away, but sighs and nods.

She turns her head up for the first time since entering the club room, revealing a nasty black eye.

"My dad found some of my girly stuff. Called me a f- called me a bad name and told me to grow up and be a man."

Sayori holds her hand over her mouth in shock. Carefully, she inspects the bruise in the dark of the closet.

"Scoot back a bit," she says. "I need better light."

Natsuki grumbles, but complies all the same.

After investigating, Sayori decides that the best thing for the swelling would be to get some ice. She tells the other girl this.

"N-no! I'm not going to the nurse!" she insists. "How would I explain this?"

With a sigh, Sayori ponders this for a moment.

"Well, if you really don't want to go to the nurse, I won't force you," she says, and Natsuki relaxes.

Instead, the bubbly girl presses a kiss - feather-light and graceful - to the very edge of the bruise.

Natsuki flinches away.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"I'm kissing it better!"

Blushing furiously, Natsuki frowns. "J-just don't do it again! At least, not without my permission."

Sayori beams brightly, proud of herself. "Will you at least let me get some ice?"

She stands up, and so does Natsuki.

"If you're going through _this_ much trouble, you're obviously worried. I may as well come with you. But I'm not talking to the nurse!"

Sayori laughs, trying to keep the mood light. "Of course!"

As they leave the closet, they realize the other members have all come in while they were talking.

Sayori quickly drags the other girl out, noticing her hide her face as she exits the closet.

"Where are you going? Did something happen?" Monika asks as they pass.

"Natsuki doesn't feel well!" Sayori calls behind her.

They both breath a sigh of relief when they get out of the classroom with no further questions.

Sayori offers her hand somewhat hesitantly to her friend. Natsuki rolls her eyes, but takes it all the same.

Ice is gotten without trouble, since a quick _'my friend tripped'_ is enough to dispel the nurse's worries.

The two sit beside each other just outside the club room, leaning against the wall as Natsuki presses the ice bag to her eye. She hisses as it makes contact, but makes no other show of discomfort.

Their fingers are interlocked.

Natsuki's hand is warm and nice in hers.

Sayori has a tight feeling in her heart as she watches Natsuki apply the ice. Guilt claws up her throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," she says quietly, almost too quiet for Natsuki to hear.

"From what?" She asks, removing the ice slightly to look at her.

"From everything," Sayori responds, glancing at the black eye.

"You can't protect me from my dad," Natsuki claims, putting the ice back on the bruise.

Sayori smiles sadly, squeezing the girl's hand. "I can certainly try."

The door opens, and Yuri pokes her head out.

"Thank goodness," she says, stepping out. "We were- wait, what happened to Natsuki?"

Sayori looks at the bruised girl, who shakes her head slightly.

"She tripped and fell. It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have gotten in her way."

Yuri nods, looking at the two. "Well, you can come inside. We're going to be sharing poems."

Sayori lights up. She looks to Natsuki, who says, "yeah, yeah, let's get in."

Yuri heads back inside, and Natsuki stops Sayori for a moment.

"I just... wanted to say thank you, for not telling Yuri what happened."

Sayori nods. "Any time."

The two stand together and enter the club room, Sayori still grasping her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests for DDLC ships! If you comment with a pairing and a prompt, I'll get to it as soon as I can! Let's keep it PG though.  
> Also, I probably won't be doing protagonist/anyone ships, since there's so much of that out there. Give me the rare pairs!


	2. To Isengard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Sayori do some of their favorite activities together. Also, winter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some cute girls doing fun things in the fall.

The air is cold as they leave the school. November has brought with it chill and falling leaves.

Sayori laughs as she kicks a big pile of leaves, scattering orange and yellow across the ground. The other girls follow close behind, watching in wonder.

Natsuki and Monika say goodbye, heading towards their respective houses.

Sayori turns to Yuri, her cheeks red from the cold, even when bundled up in a jacket.

Yuri smiles at her from behind her scarf, rubbing her mitten-adorned hands.

"I need something hot. Help me find a vending machine!" Sayori says, jumping up and down excitedly.

Yuri nods, still trying to warm herself up. She has plenty of time to spare. Sayori beams with glee.

They walk down the street towards the shorter girl's house, searching for a vending machine.

When they spot one, Sayori races over, Yuri trailing behind.

There's a hot coffee option that the bubbly girl is staring at longingly.

"Need money?" Yuri guesses, taking out her change purse. The yen clinks noisily inside.

Sayori looks pleadingly at her, hands clasped before her. "Please please please! I'll make it up to you!"

Yuri laughs, inserting the coin into the machine. "As long as you share a little, I'm happy to buy it for you."

Cheering in happiness, Sayori grabs the drink out of the vending machine. She immediately hums in satisfaction.

With a pop, the drink opens, and Sayori takes a gulp. With a cry, she pulls it away from her mouth, tongue sticking out.

"Is it too hot?" Yuri asks, and her friend nods. The tall girl holds out her hand, and Sayori gives the drink to her.

Testing it carefully, she takes a small sip. It burns the tip of her tongue.

"Well, we can always drink it later," Yuri says with a shrug, handing it back to Sayori.

Said girl continues to attempt to drink the hot liquid, to no avail.

They continue on their way to Sayori's house. Yuri doesn't mind walking her there - after all, it is Friday.

She has to force herself to slow down a little for her friend, her long legs making her normally walk at a faster pace.

Sayori puts her hand in Yuri's, skipping happily beside her. She seems oblivious to Yuri's blushing at the action.

After another minute, Sayori takes her hand back to try the drink again. This time, she seems pleased with the temperature, and hands it over to Yuri.

Indeed, the drink is delicious now that she is able to taste it.

Sayori grabs her hand again, and they pass the hot drink between them until they reach their destination.

As they approach Sayori's house, she turns to Yuri semi-nervously.

"Would you... like to come inside? It's fine if you don't!"

Yuri pulls down her scarf a little. "I'd love to, thank you."

Sayori jumps in excitement.

They both enter the house, stepping out of the chill. Sayori lets out an over dramatic sigh as the warmth hits her.

Yuri pulls off her scarf and coat, hanging them at the entrance. Her shoes come off next, resting beside Sayori's smaller but otherwise identical ones.

The girls walk to Sayori's bedroom together, one acting as a pretend tour guide for her tall friend.

Yuri feels a little nervous for some reason, though she can't decipher why.

When they enter the bedroom, it's almost exactly like Yuri would have pictured it. Sayori hops on her bed, removing parts of her uniform. Yuri blushes.

When she's down to only her dress shirt and skirt, Sayori spreads herself across the covers.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend!" she exclaims.

Yuri sits carefully beside her. Sayori bounces up as she does so.

"I know you probably just wanna read quietly, like you do at the club." She inspects the books on her shelf. "I don't really have anything good, though..."

Pulling out of her bag a thick but small book with a nice cover, Yuri hands it to Sayori.

"How about this one? I've already started it, but I could read from the beginning."

The shorter girl nods excitedly, opening the book and scooting beside Yuri. "Do you want to read it out, or should I?"

That's not really what she meant, but Yuri supposes that she usually doesn't read aloud.

Maybe it'll be fun with a friend.

"I'll read it," she offers, flipping to the first page.

She begins quietly, a little nervous that Sayori might think the book is stupid or something.

She loves fantasy novels, but maybe Sayori doesn't?

Except, as the book continues, the girl beside her gets enraptured, and Yuri follows suit, making up character voices as Sayori's request and giggling at her comments.

They read like this until Yuri has to go home.

Each says a goodbye, with Yuri promising to come over so they can finish the book, then they part ways.

That night, when Sayori texts her with 'Loved the reading! Can't wait to know what happens next <3', she tries not to question her heart fluttering in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are 1000% reading The Hobbit, btw.  
> Send in requests! I'd love to do people's rarepairs!


	3. Beautiful to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum1UDontNo: "Maybe something about Natsuki trying to find a way to tell Monika she looks beautiful, without actually _saying_ she looks beautiful? It seems like the sort of thing Natsuki would have trouble with."  
>  Natsuki has a Plan to tell Monika that she's beautiful. Nothing goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Zum1UDontNo for the lovely prompt! It was an absolutely adorable idea.

Monika is beautiful, to put it simply - which Natsuki usually does.

She figures Yuri would wax poetic about the way Monika's hair perfectly frames her face, or how Monika's nose scrunches up adorably in concentration when she starts working on a project.

Natsuki just thinks she's beautiful, in every way - not that she would ever say it, or anything!

Well, that's what she thought.

While she's walking in the hall towards the club room, she spots some girl calling Monika ugly trash and sticking her tongue out. 

Although the club president puts on a brave face, Natsuki can tell it really got to her.

As Monika slumps into one of the desks glumly, Natsuki comes up with a plan.

She tells Yuri and Sayori of her plan, and then they quickly put it into motion.

Sayori scribbles in her notebook, pretending to look bored, when really she's jumping inside.

Yuri is writing something out in her own notebook, but Sayori finishes first.

She sits down next to Monika, giving Natsuki a wink. She takes the hint and walks over.

"Hey, Moni!" says Sayori, handing the cutesy picture over. "I drew you! I hope you like it."

Monika looks down at the drawing, then gives Sayori a half-hearted smile.

"I love it, Sayori, but... there are probably better people you could draw."

She puts her head down on the table, and Sayori sighs in defeat, looking over at Natsuki, who shrugs.

Yuri gets finished with her own writing, handing it to Natsuki for inspection. She looks a little nervous.

Natsuki looks over the poem, and nods. "It'll do."

The two situate themselves near Monika, but not too close.

Yuri hands the poem over to Natsuki, her hand shaking slightly. The other girl reads it over and nods.

"Y'know, I don't usually like your poems," she starts, "but this one is really good. It reminds me of Monika!"

She might be exaggerating her voice a little, but she hopes Monika won't notice.

The object of her affections looks up at the loud sound of her name.

Natsuki starts walking over to Monika, but Yuri pulls her back.

"I-I changed my mind. The poem isn't good enough. I'll make another one."

Natsuki rolls her eyes, but hands back the poem.

"I'm sorry," Yuri says, sitting down and scribbling at the poem.

Neither of her plans had worked. With a frustrated sigh, she attempts to come up with another plan, head in her hand.

She sits down, and begins to write.

Once she's finished, she lets the paper drop to the ground, then picks it up noisily.

"Huh, look at this poem I just found," she says, probably overacting again.

Monika turns her head a little as Natsuki begins to read it, stepping closer and closer as her eyes dart across the page.

"Looks like it's addressed to you, Monika," Natsuki says, handing the poem over. Indeed, the poem's title is simply 'Monika.'

"Probably a secret admirer or something," Natsuki says as her friend begins to read.

After looking it over, the brunette smiles. "Did you write this?"

Natsuki is quick to blush, crossing her arms. "N-No! Why would you think that! I just... found it on the ground."

Monika's smile grows, and she stands up, glancing down at the poem. "I understand it's hard for you to express yourself, which is why I appreciate this even more."

After a moment of hesitation, she pecks Natsuki's check.

The girl tenses, then relaxes, her arms coming uncrossed.

"If I did write it - which I didn't!" Monika giggles at this. "I would be happy it made you feel better. After all, that girl in the hall didn't know what she was talking about."

Monika opens her arms in invitation. Natsuki grumbles "if it'll make you feels better," then lets the taller girl wrap her arms around her.

If Natsuki nuzzles into Monika's shoulder, then neither of them make any comment about it.


	4. Afraid for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> je_tm: "As for the Yuri x Monika prompt, if it isn’t too dark (it’s okay if it is), how about Monika finding Yuri self harming and calms her down and bandages her up? I always wondered how that dynamic would work."  
> Monika is worried about Yuri - and rightly so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you je_tm for this prompt! TW for self harm in this chapter.

The halls are quiet as Monika steps out of the door. It had been 15 minutes since Yuri had left to go to the bathroom.

Saying Monika is worried would be an understatement.

She can feel her heart beat faster as she walks towards the bathroom.

_What if something happened to Yuri?_

_What if she tripped in the bathroom, or worse?_

As the door to the bathroom creaks open, she hears someone's breath catch behind one of the stalls.

"Yuri?" Monika calls, stepping inside.

There was a sharp gasp, and the sound of something hitting the stall door.

"I- I'm fine, Monika," she hears from one of the last stalls.

Yuri doesn't sound fine.

Monika makes her way to the stall, then knocks.

"Please, Yuri," she says. "Let me in. I'm worried."

Silence. She can tell Yuri is hesitant.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're alright. As club president, it's my duty to make sure my club members are safe. And... as your friend."

There's a long pause, then the stall door unlocks.

Yuri is seated on the toilet lid, her sleeves rolled up. Red cuts cover her arms, a bloody knife held in her hands. The shy girl says nothing.

Then, she bursts into tears, saying 'I'm sorry' and things to that effect. Monika kneels down, taking hold of her hand, with little concern for the blood.

"It'll be okay," she whispers soothingly, rubbing circles into Yuri's hand. She hums a tune, hoping it'll calm her friend down.

Eventually, the tears stop coming, and Monika looks over the red cuts.

"We need to bandage these up," Monika says, instead of the thousand questions and concerns floating around inside her head. All that could come later - they needed to deal with this first.

"I have an emergency first aid kit in my bag," Yuri replies, her voice horse. "For just in case."

Monika nods, and moves to get it, before realizing that she probably shouldn't leave Yuri alone in this state.

"Can you walk?"

Yuri thinks for a moment, then nods, Monika helping her up off the toilet. They walk back to the classroom together.

Yuri elects to wait outside while Monika gets her bag, afraid of what Natsuki and Sayori might say. Monika doesn't push the issue.

The first aid kit is pulled out of the bag, and Yuri instructs Monika on how to clean and bandage the wounds to make sure they don't get infected.

When it's all done, the president checks over the tall girl's arms to make sure all the cuts are covered.

Further down are older cuts, ones that have already healed, scarred, and faded. Yuri seems nervous about her close inspection.

With very little hesitation, Monika leans down and presses a small kiss to one of the scars.

Yuri gasps, but says nothing to suggest it hurt or made her uncomfortable.

She kisses another on the other arm, just as feather-light as the previous one. Then, she looks up at Yuri, whose face has turned beet-red.

"Is this okay?" 

Nervousness is clear on the bookish girl's face. Eventually, she nods.

Monika smiles at her, then kisses another cut, and another. When she's finally satisfied with her little pecks, she stands up straight again.

Yuri is looking at her in awe.

"People don't usually... touch my scars. I think they're afraid of them."

Monika lightly touches the scars, careful not to jostle the bandaged cuts.

"I'm not afraid of you, Yuri. Even the parts of you that you've torn up are beautiful."

Yuri's cheeks turn even more red, which Monika didn't think was possible. She pulls the sleeves of her jacket back down.

"We should head inside."

Monika agrees, holding out her hand. Yuri nervously takes it.

Her grip becomes surer as they walk back to their friends, and Monika beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the prompts so far! Don't be shy, I'd love to hear what ship and prompt you'd like me to do next!


	5. Healing and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: "One (wo)man's torture is another (wo)man's coping mechanism.  
> One is horribly punished by parents, so they try to run away from their responsibilities.  
> The other's parents try to run away from responsibilities, and the child horribly punishes themselves for it.  
> Maybe they can learn something from each other."  
> Yuri might not be an expert at patching up wounds, but she hopes she has enough experience to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ for this prompt! The full thing was much longer, but I figured this was enough to explain it. I did slightly change it at the end, since I thought that would be too many time skips. I hope you don't mind!  
> TW for self-harm, referenced child abuse, and injuries.

It's an hour before 4:30 on Sunday when Yuri starts to worry.

Usually, she would never worry about Natsuki. The two had frustrated each other since they joined the Literature Club.

Except, since a couple weeks ago, Natsuki had been coming over a lot - inserting herself not only into Yuri's life, but into her home as well. Cute pink things were strewn around the house now, covering desks and drawers, and even some places in her own room.

Natsuki hadn't shown up today. Usually, she left by 4:30 every day, usually staying at least an hour beforehand. And yet...

Looking at the clock again, it still read 3:05. Her worrying had done nothing to change the time, nor to bring Natsuki to her.

Her worrying turned to remembering the first time Natsuki came over.

~

"How long do you need to stay?" Yuri asked somewhat dejectedly, unlocking the door to her house.

Natsuki was slightly distracted by the sheer size of her home - especially with only three people living in it. After a moment of awe, she shook her head, following Yuri inside.

"Maybe, like, an hour? I have to be home by 4:30 anyways, or my dad will be even more pissed at me."

Yuri nodded thoughtfully, putting her bag down in the entryway and taking off her shoes. Natsuki followed suit, leaving her smaller shoes next to Yuri's.

The two walked further inside, the wood echoing the taps of their sock-clad feet.

The rooms were almost completely bare, save for the necessary furniture. She noticed one or two that were completely devoid of anything.

Yuri seemed sure in her movements as she led Natsuki up to her bedroom. It, too, was sparse, but less so than the other rooms - it was very Yuri.

Large books lined her shelves, the titles mostly things Natsuki would never even think of reading, let alone owning.

The desk, pushed to one side of the room, was blank and white, supplies for doing work carefully organized.

Still, it looked so... impersonal. Bare.

Yuri put her bag down on the chair, and Natsuki set her own by the door.

The two sat in silence for a while, doing their own things - homework, projects, reading - but it was nice to silently enjoy another's company.

After 20 minutes, Yuri offered her a snack. Natsuki declined, but the taller girl couldn't figure out why, since Natsuki seemed to love food. Instead of asking, the shy girl put her head back in her book. 

It was weird to see Natsuki so quiet, when she was normally so boisterous and loud.

Of course, it didn't last. Natsuki left at 4:10, and that was that.

Or, that's what Yuri believed. The next day, after Yuri got home, she heard a loud knock on her door. 

A short first year crossing her arms was revealed upon opening it.

"Can I come in?" Natsuki asked, slightly more timid than normal. Maybe nervous that Yuri would say no?

She opened the door wider, letting the girl inside.

~

Since that day, Natsuki had been coming over nearly every day for a few weeks.

Usually, she would have let Yuri know if she couldn't come over the next day, but she hadn't said anything the day previously.

After a while of pacing by the door, she gives up, heading up to her room and reading, since she had already finished her schoolwork.

Two hours after the sun had dipped below the horizon, when Yuri is getting ready for bed, she hears a loud knock at the front door.

Full of nervous energy, she races down the stairs and opens the door with shaking hands.

Natsuki stands there, blood gleaming on her arm. With a gasp, Yuri pulls her inside quickly, not bothering to ask questions. 

Once Natsuki is safely inside the upstairs bathroom, holding a towel on the wound to slow the blood, Yuri finally feels comfortable enough to turn away.

She works quickly, pulling her supplies from out of the cabinet.

Doing her best to bandage the wound up, Yuri tunes out what Natsuki is saying - it's mostly complaints anyways. It's actually kinda reassuring, when Yuri's head is so full of stress, that Natsuki is acting normal.

While finishing patching the small girl up, Yuri's sleeves fall down to her elbows, revealing a bandage of her own covering a section of her arm.

Natsuki glances at it, then at Yuri, then back at the bandage.

When the bookish girl finally notices, the hurriedly pulls the sleeves back to her wrists.

The two share a meaningful look before Yuri seems to pretend that Natsuki didn't see it.

"I-I'm done," she says. "Let me know if the bandage is too uncomfortable. We'll need to change it every so often to keep it from getting infected."

They clean the bathroom as best as they can, making sure the blood on the tile is at least unnoticeable.

Once they've finished, they move into Natsuki's room - the guest room, really, but Natsuki took naps in there often enough that she had given the girl free reign to decorate the room as she pleased.

The two sit on the bed, where a couple brightly-colored stuffed animals lay. There is a thick tension between them.

Neither wants to talk about what happened, yet it seems inevitable.

"I didn't do this to myself, if that's what you're thinking," Natsuki began.

There is silence, again, as Yuri fumbles with what to say.

"Sorry, for... assuming," she says. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you get hurt?"

Natsuki hesitates for only a second before answering simply, "My dad. How did yours happen?"

"I- I did it myself."

The two glance at each other, each surprised at the other's answer but trying not to show it. 

"Why?" Natsuki asked.

Yuri shrugs. "I could say the same to you."

The tension leaks out as their adrenaline ebbs away.

The two lay back on the bed, exhausted from the prior events.

When Yuri wakes up the next day, there's a Natsuki shaped dent in the sheets

With a sigh, she gets ready for school, dressing in her uniform quickly. As she steps outside, she notices a short girl waiting for her on the sidewalk.

For a while, they walk in comfortable silence, before Natsuki decides to speak.

"I just... wanted to say thanks, or whatever. You didn't have to help me."

Yuri looks down at the first-year with a fond smile. "I did."

Natsuki blushes a little, turning her face towards the road.

After considering it heavily, Yuri gets the other girl's attention, then offers her arm.

With a roll of her eyes, Natsuki takes the offered arm, the two blushing the whole way to school.

They're not perfect, and their lives certainty aren't, but they can take refuge from that with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for all your prompts so far! Don't be afraid to send in prompts for ships I've already done, or for OT3s/the OT4 (poly club? doki doki polyamory?)


	6. Oh, the Horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「　　　」: "Anyway, how about this: Yuri and Natsuki go see a horror movie, and Natsuki is not scared. Nope. Not at all. No sirree. Totally calm.  
> Because let's face it, there's no way she'd admit she was on just the near side of totally freaking out."  
> Natsuki is _not_ scared of some dumb movie, no matter what Yuri thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 「　　　」for this super cute prompt, and wow do you have a great name. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like reading it just as much!  
> Yuri and Natsuki's relationship is more established in this than in previous oneshots. Hope that's okay!

Natsuki had actually been the one to suggest the horror movie. 

It was a well known fact that Natsuki was all about cutesy things, while Yuri enjoyed the horror genre.

This was why it was so surprising when the short girl asled Yuri to see it with her.

"A-are you sure?" she'd asked, and Natsuki had rolled her eyes and pouted.

"I know what I'm getting myself into," she'd said.

"Y-you know it's going to be scary-"

"I got it, Yuri," Natsuki had replied confidently. "Don't worry about me. I am _not_ gonna get scared."

Now, they're sitting in the dark theater, horrible scenes playing out before them.

It's one Yuri has already seen. She'd bought tickets to the premier as soon as she heard it was showing - which means that the jumpscares are more familiar to her.

Natsuki, however, has never seen it.

Yuri can tell she's putting on a brave face, but she jolts or looks away at various points in the movie.

The nervous girl, after pondering on her friend's (girlfriend's?) jumpiness, carefully gets Natsuki's attention, as to not startle her.

"Do you want to leave?"

Natsuki looks almost offended, crossing her arms and whispering harshly back, "I'm not scared!"

Yuri makes an unconvinced face, but drops the subject, turning back to the movie and quickly becoming enthralled with it once again.

The movie finally reaches the climax.

"Turn around, turn around," Yuri whispers to herself, knowing that the person won't turn around until it is too late.

Natsuki hides her face in her hands, peaking out through the spaces between her fingers.

The person on the screen is killed in a gruesome jumpscare, and Natsuki startles more than she had in the rest of the movie, pressing her face into Yuri's arm and clutching tightly.

When the fear has worn off and the movie has begun winding down, Natsuki pulls her face away from Yuri, looking mortified.

"You're adorable when you're scared," Yuri whispers softly.

"I am not!" Natsuki insists. "And I wasn't scared!"

The taller girl kisses Natsuki lightly on the cheek, and the blush that appears from it is barely noticeable in the dark of the movie theater.

All the same, Yuri giggles softly.

"I wasn't scared," Natsuki repeats, but her tone is slightly less annoyed.

The rest of the movie continues without interruption, and Yuri considers the end satisfying.

Once they exit the theater, Natsuki begins coming up with excuses for why she buried her face into Yuri's shoulder, none of which have to do with being scared.

This time, Yuri stops the other girl completely, making sure the sidewalk is empty.

She slowly wraps her arms around Natsuki's shoulders, giving her plenty of time and room to reject the embrace.

She doesn't, huffing and holding on to Yuri's waist.

Yuri, slightly nervous, leans in for a kiss. When Natsuki's meet her own, it isn't fireworks, lightening, or anything of the sort. 

It's messy, and unpracticed, and just perfect for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so many lovely prompts thus far, and I'm so grateful to all of you for commenting. If you're ever worried I won't like your prompt, then don't be. Pretty much my only limiter is no NSFW. Besides that, the world is your oyster!


	7. Love Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooddies: "when monika invite yuri at her house she see yuri smell some of her clothes or maybe she say something crazy like toward the MC in the game but instead it's toward monika."  
> Yuri gets a little obsessive when it comes to crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hooddies for this prompt! I loved your other ideas, but I wasn't quite sure how to fit them into this fic, but hopefully I'll use them in a future fic.  
> I tried not to make it _too _creepy, but Yuri is canonically a little weird and obsessive even before Monika messes with her in-game.__

Yuri has a crush on Monika, and the only person it isn't obvious to is Monika herself.

Or, if she does know, she's not reacting to it.

The thing is, Yuri tends to... fixate when she gets a crush.

The normally reserved girl now attempts to impress Monika during the club, her poems even more flowery and full of metaphors.

Most of the meanings fly over Sayori's head a little, but it's pretty clear to Natsuki that they're about Monika.

One weekend, Monika invites Yuri to hang out at her house, and the shy girl is completely ecstatic. She's buzzing with energy, waiting for Saturday to come.

As they are about leave the classroom on Friday, Natsuki pulls Yuri to the side.

"I know you really like Monika," she starts, her look stern. "Just... don't freak her out."

"I would never!" Yuri says, offended.

Monika and Yuri exit together, the former giving her address and a time to come over.

 

Monika's house is relatively small. Only her and her mother live there, so the compactness makes sense.

When Yuri knocks on the door, she can feel her hands becoming clammy.

Monika opens the door, revealing a casual outfit and her long hair let out of its usual ponytail.

Yuri nearly swoons right then and there.

The two enter the house, the taller taking off her shoes and placing them in a small cabinet beside the entrance.

There's only one floor to the house, and Monika easily weaves through the halls and rooms. Her own bedroom is at the very back of the house.

The bed is clean white and neatly made, with two cutesy and well-worn stuffed animals set against the pillow.

There's some kind of award hanging above a dresser, as well as a picture of her standing with the whole debate club.

Her desk has some fancy calligraphy supplies, as well as a few things for arts and crafts.

Monika sits down in her desk chair, offering the bed to Yuri, who gladly sits down.

"Thanks for coming over. I feel like the Literature Club members don't hang out enough outside of the club."

"I-I'm happy to be here, Monika," Yuri says, still feeling nervous.

'Don't freak her out,' Natsuki had said.

Yuri took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Are you feeling okay?" Monika asks.

"Y-yes!" Yuri exclaims, sounding too forced even to her own ears. "Is... something wrong?"

Monika furrows her brow for a moment, before going back to normal. "No, just making sure."

The shorter girl's face lights up with an idea. Monika stands up from the chair, walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back," she promises, closing the door behind her.

Yuri tries to sit still and do nothing - she really does.

Looking around, however, she can't help but satiate her curiosity.

She moves around the room, investigating different parts of the president's room.

The award is for excellent academics - it makes her heart flutter to think Monika could be even smarter than herself.

Glancing towards the door, slightly nervous, Yuri opens the top drawer of the dresser.

Inside sits various shirts, Monika's complete uniform folded above the rest of the clothing.

Yuri slowly picks up the fabric, feeling the same silky clothes she herself had worn every day.

Before she can think she should probably put the clothes back, she buries her face in the shirt, deeply inhaling Monika's scent.

It smells a little like laundry, having to be washed very regularly, as Yuri knows. 

Besides that, she can smell other things - a hint of lavender, some kind of fruity smell, and even what Yuri suspects to be Monika's own bodily scent.

It brings a small smile to her face.

She must get lost in thought, because she doesn't hear the door opening, or Monika walking in.

For a long moment, the brunette stares at Yuri, who is nose-deep in her uniform shirt.

Monika coughs awkwardly to get Yuri's attention.

Said girl tenses, dropping the clothing and whirling around.

Yuri's look spells out her guilt all over it.

"I-I'm sorry, Monika, i-it isn't what it looks like-"

Monika puts her hand on the taller girl's shoulder, nearly expressionless.

"Yuri, I get it. When you like someone, you tend to get a little... weird."

"Y-you _know_ that I like you?"

Monika sits down on her bed.

"I've known for a little while. I just... wasn't sure of my own feelings."

Yuri looks on nervously, not knowing what to say.

"As long as you don't do this kinda stuff again... I'd be more than happy to date you."

"Really?"

Monika smiles and nods.

"But you'll have to make it up to me."

"O-of course!"

The two sit in shocked silence for a moment. 

"Then... am I your girlfriend?" Yuri asks, seemingly nervous of what the answer could be.

Monika giggles, wrapping her hand around the other girl's.

"I believe you are," she agrees.

Yuri blushes, her other hand covering her smile. Monika pecks Yuri's cheek, making the girl blush even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Many! Comments! OMG! Thank you all for your support as well as your prompts. Even if I don't reply to all the comments, I do see them, and I appreciate every single one.  
> I still need to do Monika/Sayori, so hopefully I'll come up with an idea for that soon!


	8. Sleepy-Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idkmeiguess: "So anyway, Natsuki shows up at Yuri's front door at midnight. Its her dad again. Natsuki ends up staying the night. Neither of them can sleep, and it eventually leads to a "3 AM" conversation."  
> When Natsuki shows up at Yuri's door in the dead of night, it's about par for the course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to idkmeiguess for this prompt! Both adorable and existential.  
> Sorry for the break - I was having some writer's block. I'm still gonna be updating, but I'm gonna take it a little slower for now. So I apologize if your prompt takes a little longer than normal!

Yuri rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she puts on her slippers, still hearing the knocking downstairs. Her alarm clock tells her it's midnight.

She feels annoyance spike through her. This had better be important.

The handle is freezing as she twists it open.

Even more freezing, however, is Natsuki standing nervously at her door.

"Come in," Yuri says quietly, and Natsuki quickly obliges.

They are silent as Natsuki takes off her shoes, heading upstairs with no fuss.

When they reach the hall leading to Yuri's room, the shorter girl stops her.

"I- I'm sorry for waking you up," she says, surprising them both. "It's just... my dad was being really scary. I had to get out of there."

Yuri reaches out, then thinks better of it. "It's quite alright. I'm glad you felt like you could come to me."

Natsuki smiles slightly at this.

"Let's get to bed," Yuri continues. "You still have some clothes here from last time."

With a nod, they reach the end of the hall, where Yuri's room and the spare both sit.

Natsuki opens her mouth, then closes it, considering what to say. 

"Can I... sleep with you tonight? I could use some company."

"Of course."

The actual getting in bed is a blur for Yuri, and the next thing she knows, they're laying under the covers quietly, wide awake.

For some reason, the tiredness Yuri had felt has worn off.

It seems the girl next to her is in a similar situation, tossing and turning to get comfortable.

"I was friends with Monika before the Literature Club," says Yuri.

Natsuki stills at her words.

"It was about two months ago. We had this- this assignment, in our literature class. The unit was poetry."

Enraptured by her story, Natsuki turns fully towards her, listening.

"We had to write a poem. I was ecstatic, of course, but Monika... she'd never really written poetry. I offered to help her, but she was determined to do it herself."

"Sounds like her," Natsuki comments, already sounding better.

"We were given a week to write this poem. I had completed it in about two days - I wanted to hand in my best work. Monika, however, was writing the entire week.

"At the beginning of the day it's due, she rushes up to me, handing me a piece of paper, and asking me to review it - look for spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, things like that. She hands me this poem, looking _so_ proud of what she's done.

"It's awful. There's no consistent style, her vocabulary is simple, and the theme is surface level at best. But I can tell she worked _really_ hard on it, so I tell her it's good, afraid of what she'd say otherwise.

"She gets a B on it. I was both proud, and appalled. Next time we had to do a poem, though, she asked for my help on it, and she got better and better."

"That explains why your styles are kinda similar," Natsuki agrees.

"Precisely."

For a moment, the conversation dies down.

"Why _do_ you write all fancy? Doesn't it just make it harder to get your message across?"

Yuri considers this.

"It's... less about meaning and more about feeling. I have these complex emotions, and I feel as though writing like that is the only way to properly get them across. The meaning is supposed to be hard to understand sometimes - just as the reader must find the meaning of the poem, we must find the meaning of our own emotions."

"...Woah," Natsuki says. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"What about you? Why do you write all... cutesy?"

With an annoyed sigh, Natsuki sits up.

"The simplicity of my poems is supposed to put emphasis on the rhythm and wordplay. If you get all fancy, the words just blur together. But when you have simple words that pack a lot of punch - I find those poems way more memorable!"

Suddenly, it makes more sense to Yuri.

Even though _she_ uses poems to get out her emotions, Natsuki uses them to hide from her emotions.

Of course she wouldn't want to write about her feelings, with her father being... himself.

"I think I understand."

Natsuki pouts a little less. "Well- good. I'm glad I could explain it."

Yuri laughs, and Natsuki quickly joins her, devolving into giggling fits.

They talk more, at first about school, but they eventually turn to more serious topics - Yuri explains her anxiety about finishing high school, and eventually living in the real world.

Natsuki briefly talks about her own worries, and more quietly admits to convincing herself not to just up and leave her own house.

When Yuri looks at the clock next, it's 3 AM. A small sigh escapes her, and she falls back onto the bed.

"We're going to be exhausted if we don't go to sleep soon."

Natsuki shrugs and joins her in laying down. "If you insist."

Yuri falls asleep to the sound of her friend's soft breathing.

When she wakes up the next morning, the warm weight of Natsuki's arms around her, she smiles softly into the pillow, already knowing how far gone she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be updating a little less frequently, but I'm still happy to receive more prompts! I love how enthusiastic you all are in your comments - it makes my day brighter when I see what you all have to say.


	9. Sweet Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBTS_Stories101: "Valentine's Day was approaching, so Monika asked Sayori and Natsuki to write a considerable amount of romantic poems and placed the decorations that Yuri was doing for the occasion; both girls took this as a good opportunity to get rid of their feelings without suffering any consequences."  
> Sayori makes a split-second decision that changes her and Natsuki's relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks OBTS_Stories101! Cheesey holiday love stories are always super cute, and with the two sweetest girls it's doubly so!

****With a soft huff, Yuri has finished hanging the decorations.

The clubroom is now covered in hearts of various pink and red shades.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika calls. "This is the last day before Valentine's. Make sure everything is ready before you leave."

Sayori frowns down at the poems in her hands. They're good, but she'd prefer to work on them more.

Privately, she's nervous that people will figure out who they're for.

"I'm gonna stay a little late," she says, looking towards Monika for approval.

"I'll stay too," says Natsuki. "We'll make sure it's all in place before we leave."

Sayori looks over in shock.

The two of them, alone, just before Valentine's Day?

The Club President nods. "See you tomorrow!"

The girls wave from their seats as Monika and Yuri leave.

Sayori looks down sadly at her empty sticker sheet. Glancing over at Natsuki's, she can tell her friend has yet to use it.

"Can I borrow your stickers?" she asked.

"Come and get them. I'm not moving."

With a skip in her step, Sayori moved her things to the desk beside Natsuki's, taking a few heart stickers to decorate her poems with.

"I thought it was gonna be difficult to write this stuff, but it's actually pretty easy," Natsuki says.

"What, got a hopeless romantic hiding under that tough exterior?"

"N-no!" With a pout and a barely-noticeable blush, Natsuki turns back to her poems.

After another ten minutes of working, and Sayori's stomach grumbles it's dissatisfaction. She gives Natsuki a pleading face.

Said girl rolls her eyes and lifts the tinfoil from her tray.

There is one, lonely cookie sitting inside. Natsuki and Sayori share a knowing look.

Sayori grabs for the cookie, but Natsuki is faster, snatching the snack up, then holds it away from Sayori.

The two wrestle for the cookie before Natsuki puts one end in her mouth.

It seems like the end, triumph clear on her face.

Impulsively, Sayori leans in, biting off a chunk of the cookie hanging out of her friend's mouth.

Their lips touch for a brief moment, and both recoil away from the other, mouths full of sweets, red blush dusting their cheeks.

There's silence as they finish chewing, and for a while after.

"Uh," Sayori begins, staring at her lap. "Could- could we... do that again?"

For a brief moment, Sayori considers laughing and pretending it's a joke, but then Natsuki's mouth is on hers, and the thought is quickly pushed aside in favor of wonderful sensations.

When they part, Sayori sighs happily, touching her hand to Natsuki's. 

The girl grabs her hand eagerly. 

"That was... wow," Natsuki says, at a loss for words.

"Your lips are really soft!" Sayori blurts out.

The two state at each other, then giggle at the slight ridiculousness of it all - especially the day before Valentine's Day.

Once more, they kiss, their poems forgotten.

The next day, when it's time to give Valentine's, Sayori and Natsuki hold each other's hands and share sappy poems.

Nobody's very surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of holidays, Christmas is coming up! I'll be doing some Christmas-themed one shots, so feel free to send in some related prompts. It doesn't have to be Christmas-y if you don't celebrate it - general winter ones are just as welcome!  
> Also, I'm going on vacation, so hopefully I'll get through most of the prompts I have on the plane ride.


	10. All I Want for Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum1UDontNo: "Maybe something about a background ship. Like, Natsuki is paranoid about being caught under mistletoe, so she always makes sure someone else goes in the door before her. She gradually becomes more and more aware of how much this is causing Sayori and Yuri to end up under it together."  
> Natsuki has had it up to here with this mistletoe. At least she hasn't had to kiss anyone yet, unlike two of her club mates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: I'm gay for Doki Doki characters.  
> Thanks to Zum1UDontNo for this Christmas prompt. You were the very first person to give me a prompt, and I'm so happy you've given me yet another adorable one!

Natsuki groans as she looks at the doorway to the club.

Mistletoe is taped on the door frame, hanging down slightly as to make it more noticeable.

She knows it's December, but does that really mean they have to put up mistletoe? 

Checking to make sure no one will come in beside her, Natsuki runs through the door, making a break for her closet.

After another minute, Sayori and Yuri both rush in, pausing beneath the doorway when they spot the mistletoe above them.

Natsuki rolls her eyes as the two blush and nervously twiddle their fingers, saying something inaudible.

When they lean towards each other, eyes closed, Natsuki goes back to reading her manga. 

I mean, she's not a pervert or anything!

Monika comes in a little late, apologizing to her Club members.

When she spots Yuri and Sayori blushing and sneaking glances at each other, she smiles deviously.

Natsuki raises an eyebrow at this, but Monika's expression is already gone, replaced with one of concentration as she begins to read.

 

The next day, there's even more mistletoe covering the classroom, and Natsuki sighs.

"Don't you think you're taking it a little far?" she asks Monika, gesturing to the merry plants around them.

Monika feigns a look of innocence that isn't fooling anyone. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

When Yuri and Sayori walk through the door, this time they hesitate before entering, glancing at each other. Sayori runs in first, apparently even more nervous than Yuri, for once.

When Natsuki goes to get her manga, she realizes there's mistletoe in the closet as well.

"Sayori," she says, poking her friend in the side. "Could you go get a manga for me?"

"Which one?" asks Sayori, tilting her head to the side.

"Surprise me."

The cheery girl enters the closet, and only then does Natsuki realize that Yuri has already gone in there to get her water pitcher.

When Yuri turns around, she's face to face with Sayori, mistletoe dangling between them.

This time, Natsuki is close enough to hear their conversation.

"I- sorry, Sayori, I can... we don't have to... I mean, it's fine if we-"

"D-don't worry about it," Sayori says, not sounding as obviously nervous. "It's all about the holiday tradition, right? Unless, unless you don't want to-"

"N-no! No, it's... it's fine, you're right."

Natsuki tunes out after that, moving slightly further from the closet.

Sayori comes out, cheeks cherry red, and hands empty, seemingly having forgotten what she'd gone in there to do.

With a sigh, Natsuki settles in to do something else this Club period.

 

"I just can't wait for Christmas," Sayori gushes. "It's the perfect time to make everyone happy!"

Natsuki laughs. "Of course your favorite part would be the gift-giving. I enjoy the gift-getting."

"I... I think it's sweet, that Sayori cares for others so much," Yuri says quietly.

"Sorry I'm late again!" Monika apologizes as she walks inside.

She looks between Sayori and Yuri, disappointed by something.

Then, her face lights up with an idea. She looks towards the closet, smiling about something.

Natsuki buries her face in her manga and resolutely pretends she doesn't know Monika is up to something.

It's only 5 minutes later when Monika walks up to Yuri, looking glum.

"Yuri, could you get something for me from the top shelf?" she begins, surprisingly convincing. "I can't reach a box up there." She points to the box in question.

"O-of course, Monika," Yuri responds.

Natsuki rolls her eyes. Typical Yuri.

"I'll help!" Sayori offers, and Monika nods gratefully.

"Thank you so much!"

The two girls walk into the closet, taking care to walk around the mistletoe this time.

Monika closes the door and locks it behind them.

After a moment, Natsuki can hear knocking on the door, and both girls shouting, wanting know what happened.

"Why are you doing all this?" Natsuki asks when Monika sits down.

"They obviously had crushes on each other," Monika says. "I couldn't _not_ do something about it."

Natsuki shrugs. "Fair enough. They were getting pretty insufferable.

When Monika lets them out 20 minutes later, Sayori and Yuri are holding hands and gazing adoringly at each other. Yuri's hair is slightly frizzy, and Sayori's is more of a mess than usual.

Natsuki huffs and goes back to reading. At least _that's_ over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if your prompt hasn't been published yet. I'm queuing them up for the next couple weeks! (I'll be honest, I'm kinda... putting off the Natsuri ones a bit? Not that I don't like them, there's just already a lot of content for them. I kinda feel like I owe it to the rarepairs to create content... That being said, I'm still excepting Natsuri prompts! Just explaining why they might be late.)


	11. Walking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooddies: "Monika and Sayori always come at school together, one of the club member (yuri or natsuki) ask some question about that... and sayori remember her childhood friend, this way you can make a cameo for MC..."  
> Monika and Sayori walk to school together every day. It wasn't always like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Hooddies for this prompt! Speaking of the MC, if anybody knows a good name for him, let me know! I don't really know much of Japanese naming conventions, and I would hate to choose something wrong. Please, leave suggestions in the comments!

Monika stares down the street, humming a tune softly.

Sayori is late. 

It doesn't happen so often anymore, but on occasion she accidentally sleeps in.

After another minute, she can see her friend running down the street towards her, hurrying in an attempt to get there on time.

Monika smiles fondly as she waits for Sayori to catch her breath.

When the shorter girl finally does, Monika says, "Did you stay up late or something?"

With a huff, Sayori shakes her head. The two begin walking.

"I slept through my alarm!"

They aren't too far from school, already seeing other kids filing towards it.

Sayori must spot someone, because she starts waving wildly to get their attention.

When the person waves back, Monika actually recognizes them - it's Natsuki.

Natsuki raises an eyebrow at them and enters the school.

The two get to class without further incident, but Monika feels a creeping suspicion that it's not the end of that.

 

When Monika reaches the clubroom, Natsuki is already sitting inside. Sayori comes in not long after with Yuri, the two chatting about some book she read.

As everyone puts their stuff down, Natsuki gets up.

"Since when have you and Monika been walking to school together?" she asks Sayori, who shrugs.

"We have been for a while. Almost ever since I stopped walking with-" She stops herself, blushing slightly. "N-nevermind."

Natsuki raises her eyebrows. "Ooooh, was it a boy?"

With a pout, Sayori crosses her arms. "Maybe it was! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Reeeeeeally?"

Yuri rolls her eyes. "Don't be childish. She might not want to talk about it."

Natsuki sticks her tongue out, then continues, "Did you have a crush on him?"

Monika feels a stab of jealousy shoot through her.

"N-no I didn't!"

"I think that's enough," the President interjects, trying to keep her tone steady. "Don't pester Sayori about this."

Natsuki sighs. "Okay, okay."

Everyone sits down to read, Natsuki grabbing her manga out of the closet.

Monika places herself closer to Sayori than usual. She can still feel the jealousy welling up inside her.

Without warning, she takes Sayori's hand in hers, warmth rushing to her cheeks.

The other girl looks up in surprise.

"Monika, what's gotten into you?" she whispers, but she's smiling.

"Guess I just want to show everybody what's mine," Monika whispers back, planting a small kiss on Sayori's lips.

The other girl gasps, and Monika giggles at her dramatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about having an actual update schedule. If I were to update twice a week, would you guys prefer if I updated on the weekends, or every half-a-week (i.e. Saturday/Sunday and Wednesday)?  
> Sorry I'm asking for your opinions so much this time around, but I really want to know what you all think!


	12. The Sayori with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YurixNatsuki: "Could you please do another Yuri X Natsuki where Monika and Sayori work together to get them to be friends, but in the end they end up falling in love?"  
> Sayori's job is to make sure everyone is happy. She can't exactly do that if her friends are always fighting, now can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks YurixNatsuki for the prompt! Sorry it took a while. I wasn't happy with it when I first wrote it, so I set it to the side and went back to it later. I'm much more happy with it now, and I hope you are too!

Natsuki and Yuri hate each other. 

It's a well known fact to everyone that this is the case - their personalities grate against each other all too often.

It seems like there isn't anything they can agree on.

Sayori, the optimistic girl that she is, thinks otherwise.

During their free time in the Literature Club, she slides into a desk beside Monika.

She looks around to make sure the other two won't listen in.

Yuri is a few rows to the right of them, and Natsuki is in the closet with her manga.

Satisfied, Sayori leans in to Monika, who looks up at this movement.

"We need to get Natsuki and Yuri to like each other," she whispers conspiratorially.

Monika makes a confused face.

"If they aren't friends, they'll keep fighting, and I don't want my friends to fight! Especially not with each other."

"Ah, I see," Monika agrees. "So how do we do that?"

"I have a several-step plan, don't worry."

"Really? You wrote it all out?"

Sayori smiles sheepishly. "Not... exactly. But I know the plan will be several steps!"

Monika snorts, but nods all the same. "Fair enough. Where do we start?"

"Well," Sayori says. "We have to start by getting them to agree about something."

 

"It's a total bust," Monika says the next day, lying back on Sayori's bed. "They don't have anything in common!"

"Don't give up, Monika," Sayori assures her. "Everybody has something in common."

With a sigh, Monika sticks out her tongue. "I guess you're right," she says. "But I just have no idea what it could be. Haven't we thought of everything?"

Sayori puts her head in her hands. "We can't have. There's gotta be something!"

The two think in silence, each pondering their two friends.

Suddenly, Monika slaps herself on the forehead. "Of course!"

"What is it?" Sayori asks.

Monika sits up, glee obvious on her face.

"The Literature Club."

 

Monika feels a little bad about manipulating her friends, but it's for the greater good! 

At least, that's what Sayori said when she voiced her concern at the plan.

School has dragged by, knowing what was going to happen during the club.

Sayori meets her at the same desk as yesterday, smiling sweetly.

In her hands are a small container, the contents hidden by several napkins set on top of it.

Natsuki immediately notices the container as she enters, walking over to Sayori.

Yuri isn't far behind, joining the gathering as well.

"What's going on?" she asks timidly.

Sayori does a little drum roll on the table, then takes off the lid, flipping the napkins with it.

"Ta da!"

Inside are several cookies - not home made, but still good-looking nonetheless.

"I wanted get some snacks for the club! Well, I wanted to get some snacks for me, and I figured I'd share!"

She pushes the container towards her friends, winking at Monika.

Then, as her friends eat, Sayori picks up a book out of her bag.

"I don't know if you've read this, but-"

"That trash?!" Natsuki asks, incredulous.

Yuri sighs, finishing her bite before speaking.

"I have to agree. I tried reading that book, and it was awful."

Monika forces down a smile. "I'm surprised you two would agree about anything."

Yuri's expression turns thoughtful.

Natsuki pouts, then Sayori giggles.

"Guess you have more in common than you thought," the cheery girl says, biting into the cookie with a satisfied expression.

"What's next?" Monika whispers when the other girls have left.

"We gotta get them to spend some time together," Sayori explains.

 

Monika takes a breath, steeling herself. She's never been very good with stuff like this.

"Yuri, Natsuki," she begins, walking up to them. "I need your help."

The two turn to their president, waiting.

"I was wondering if you two could hang up fliers for the club? I'm hoping it might attract people's attention."

She motions to a stack of fliers and a roll or tape.

The two agree, of course, Natsuki taking the stack and Yuri agreeing to tape them up around the school.

"Thank you two so much!" Monika calls as they leave down the hall.

Sayori pumps her fist in the air. "That was awesome! You're a natural."

Monika beams at the praise.

"What's the last step?"

"We've already got the ball rolling. Hopefully we won't need step three, if everything goes according to plan."

"What's... step three?"

Sayori winks, opening a new book she got and leaving Monika to wonder.

The two girls begin to pack up just as Natsuki and Yuri come in, talking animatedly to each other.

Sayori gestures to them triumphantly, and Monika shrugs. It was, admittedly, pretty good.

"How did it go?" Monika asks.

"Very well," Yuri says.

"We totally kicked those fliers butts! Er- we... hung them up really good."

Sayori is positively radiant. "I'm _soooo_ glad to hear that!"

Yuri and Natsuki leave together still talking, and Monika wonders if it went maybe too well.

They seem to still be going well the next day, and then Monika hears nothing from either of them all weekend. 

When the two girls show up to school hand in hand, Monika considers their job thoroughly done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-a-week update schedule will start this weekend (either Saturday or Sunday, depending on which I have more time during.) Keep bringing on these amazing prompts, guys! I'm in this for the long haul now - I already have 7 more one shots planned and ready.


	13. Christmas Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue: "It's almost Christmas, and Monika wants to bring the club together for the holiday! Assigning tasks to each person, she has Yuri making the decorations: This, of course, is the perfect opportunity for Sayori to offer to help her crush with said decorations! It's the perfect chance to tell her how she feels."  
> Sayori has something important to say (if she can just get the words out of her mouth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this prompt, Blue! It gave me the opportunity to do nervous Sayori, which is absolutely adorable.  
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic - and just in time for Christmas!

Sayori's hands shake as it gets closer and closer to the time Yuri is supposed to come over.

Her room is more spotless than it probably has been in a long time, having spent hours cleaning it.

Today is the day that she's going to tell Yuri she has a crush on her.

She's dragged it on for far too long, and Yuri deserves to know.

When she hears the knock on the door downstairs, she jumps, running to open it.

"Yuri!" she says, a little too forceful. "I- I'm glad you're here. Did you bring what you need?"

"I did," responds Yuri, holding up her bag of supplies.

"Good, good." Sayori motions her crush inside, her hands nervously twisting around each other.

The two get everything set up, Yuri explaining along the way what sort of look she's going for in the decorations.

Quickly, Yuri becomes more confident in her tone.

Sayori finds herself mesmerized, trying to listen to her words and failing miserably.

She almost raises her hand to reach out for Yuri's long hair, but the girl calling her name snaps her out of it.

"Are you... alright?"

Sayori laughs nervously. She can feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest as she considers what to say next.

Apparently she'd taken too long, because Yuri's face turns red, and she looks away.

"I- I'm sorry if I... overstepped my boundaries. You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable doing so."

Sayori nods wordlessly, her confidence completely drained.

The two girls get to work, painting various joyful colors onto the decorations and the banner.

When Sayori's stomach rumbles in hunger, she happily excuses herself to go get snacks.

With this opportunity to think, she sits down at her kitchen counter, absent-mindedly chewing on a nut bar.

On the one hand, Sayori knows she should tell Yuri. It would be stupid not to.

On the other hand, however, is how her heart starts pumping and her hands get clammy when she thinks about telling Yuri, and how her crush might respond.

It's only when she sees Yuri out of the corner of her eye that she realizes she's been sitting there for quite a while thinking.

"A-are you okay?" Yuri asks, her voice timid.

Sayori looks down at the barely-eaten bar in her hand, then stands up, marching over to Yuri.

"I have a crush on you," Sayori says quickly, getting the words out before she can second guess herself.

Yuri's expression turns shocked, one hand raising in front of her mouth.

"Are you serious? This isn't a joke?"

Sayori can feel a lump in her throat, keeping her from speaking. She nods silently.

Yuri cups Sayori's cheek, her own face beet red.

She leans down, her eyes slowly closing.

The kiss is chaste and short, but Sayori feels an enormous weight lifted off of her.

"Okay," Sayori whispers getting onto her tippy-toes and pressing another kiss to Yuri's lips. "That went better than I expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, you guys have really sent in a lot of prompts! By all means, keep it up!  
> I'm enjoying writing for DDLC so much. These girls are just too cute.  
> For those of you who enjoy darker stuff, I've just gotten quite a few prompts for that. I'll try to space them out between cute prompts.


	14. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokebum123: "Monika finds out that Sayori has depression and comforts her like MC, next day Sayori's gone and Monika rushes to her house, Hurt/Comfort fluff ensues."  
> Sayori's been down lately, and Monika just wants to know what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pokebum123 for the prompt! I really loved writing this one.  
> I usually avoid having the girls outright confess that they love each other, but I was trying to parallel the confession scene from the game, so I figured I'd let it slide.  
> TW for depression and contemplated suicide.

Monika sits down beside Sayori when she arrives the clubroom, trying to be casual.

Sayori gives her a brief smile, but she can tell it's more pained than usual.

That's precisely why Monika is sitting next to her now - Sayori has been acting strange recently, and she needs to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey, uh, Sayori," Monika begins, folding her hands together. "I was just... well, you've been pretty down lately, and I was wondering if something's wrong."

Sayori looks shocked, then disappointed. "N-no, I... nothing's wrong!"

Monika sighs, putting a hand on Sayori's arm. The girl jumps out of her grasp.

"I can tell something is wrong. Please, Sayori, I won't stop worrying until you tell me."

The other girl is silent, staring at her desk. Then her face crumples, her hands coming up to hold her face.

"I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid!"

Monika reels in shock upon hearing these words, but almost immediately reaches for Sayori once she's recovered.

"No, don't... what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sayori says quietly. "I've always been like this."

Monika is unsure of what to say. She lifts Sayori's chin up with her hand.

"Then how can I help? What can I do to help you get better?"

Sayori briefly, almost unnoticeably, leans into Monika's touch, then recoils.

"You- you can't- please... stop caring about me. You're wasting your time, doing this. You shouldn't care about me."

Monika felt something in her chest squeeze tightly.

"I shouldn't have been so weak," Sayori continues. "I started showing my feelings, and look what it got me... I'm so selfish!"

With a frown, Monika grabbed Sayori by her shoulders.

"Don't say that. Don't. You telling me not to care about you isn't going to make me actually stop. Why is me wanting to help you so bad?"

"I don't deserve this!"

"Let me be selfish," Monika says, looking into Sayori's eyes. "Let me care about you. I don't care if you think you're wasting my time. You're worth it."

Sayori is silent, unable to come up with a response. Monika opens her arms in invitation.

The two wrap their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"I don't deserve this," Sayori repeats quietly, and Monika only hugs her more, burying her face in Sayori's shoulder.

Monika is not sure how much time passes, but then Sayori is pulling away, her breath shaky.

Looking at the clock, they realize it is almost time for the club to end.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Monika says, giving Sayori a sure look.

The other girl nods, still not happy, but looking better.

The two part, leaving the school for their homes.

 

Foot tapping on the sidewalk, Monika waits nervously. It's probably almost time for school to start.

Normally, she wouldn't wait this long, but after her talk with Sayori yesterday...

She checks the time. School has definitely started.

With only slight panic in her step, Monika makes her way to Sayori's house, heart pumping.

She's probably overreacting. It's probably nothing! Except... Sayori never sleeps in _this_ late.

When Monika reaches the door, she knocks, and waits for a response.

None comes.

She knocks again, and the same thing happens.

Finally, Monika opens the door and steps inside.

The air is quiet and still, unlike Monika's nervous stomach telling her that something is wrong.

Slowly, achingly, she makes her way up the stairs, her sock-clad feet pattering softly on the steps.

As she opens the door to Sayori's room, she hears crying.

"S-Sayori?" she asks, stepping inside.

Sayori is crying, on the ground, sitting in front of a chair.

Above her hands a long rope, with a noose tied at the end.

For a long moment, the two stare at each other.

Then, Monika drops to her knees, checking over Sayori to make sure she's alright.

"I-it's fine," Sayori tells her, voice hoarse from crying. "I was to much of a coward to go through with it."

Monika grabs hold of Sayori and hugs her tightly, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"You need help, Sayori. Not just from me."

Sayori gives a sad, empty laugh, so different from the ones she usually gives, and yet somehow bone-chillingly similar.

"I can't be saved, Monika. This is just who I am. It can't be changed."

Monika leans away, cupping the side of Sayori's face. She can feel the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I don't want to change you," says Monika. "I just want to help you."

Sayori shakes her head. "I- I can't- I cant do this anymore." She sobs softly, and it makes Monika's heart break. "I think... I think I like you a lot more than you like me."

Monika stills, and makes sure she heard that right.

"Sayori, if I haven't made this embarrassingly clear already... I love you."

Sayori looks up in shock, her eyes cartoonish-ly wide. It might have been funny, if it weren't for the obvious signs of crying still on the girl's face.

"R-really?!"

"Of course, Sayori. You're kind, and compassionate, and creative, and absolutely stunning, and..." Monika trails off, realizing she was rambling a bit. "Just... my point is, yes. I love you, for real."

Sayori wipes her tears away and leans towards Monika, eyes shut tightly.

Monika smiles, pressing their lips together.

The kiss is over all too soon, but Sayori's hand in hers makes it okay.

"Let's get out of here," Monika says, with no intention of going to school.

Sayori giggles. "Where to?"

"Anywhere." Monika gives Sayori another kiss, her shoulders relaxing as the other girl puts a hand gently on her hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just.... love Sayori so much. She's so good. She deserves so much more than what she got, and that's exactly what I plan to give her.  
> Anyways, as the year is coming to a close, I'd like to thank all of you for your support. You made this fic what it is now, and you'll continue to shape it going forward. As always, I am eternally grateful - not only for your prompts, but in every way you show me your appreciation.


	15. Manga is Literature!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kashidean: "So towards the end of act 3, when Monika resets the game so that she isn't in it, Yuri suggests that they should all "diversify" themselves and read different types of literature. If I don't remember wrong, Natsuki offers to go out with Yuri to a book store to buy some manga Yuri might like and I thought that would make an adorable date."  
> Looking for manga is not how Natsuki imagined their first date to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks kashidean for the cute date prompt! Sadly, I don't know much about manga, so most of the information in this is from the Internet. I use the Japanese names for authenticity, so correct me if I got any of the names wrong.

The manga store is big. I mean, _really_ big.

Natsuki wasn't about to take her girlfriend- uh, date, she guesses - out to any old bookstore.

Yuri looks amazed at the sheer amount of manga surrounding them.

"So, I know you like horror," Natsuki starts, trying hard to keep her tone even. 

She really doesn't want to get this date wrong. Not when Yuri is so cute, and shy, and nice.

"I do enjoy the genre," Yuri says, skimming the titles of some of them. "Ansatsu Kyōshitsu?"

Natsuki glances at the manga. "Never read it. Not really my style, to be honest."

They continue walking, reaching the horror section soon enough.

Natsuki doesn't know a lot about horror manga, which only makes this even more nerve wracking.

"What about Jisatsu Circle?" Yuri asks, her English surprisingly clear and confident.

"Uhhh..." Natsuki looks at the cover, then recoils. "I- I wouldn't really suggest it? It starts with a bunch of girls... committing suicide together."

"I suppose I should have guessed, from the title." Yuri frowns at the manga, then puts it back. "I just didn't realize manga got so... dark."

Natsuki laughs. "You obviously don't know much about manga." 

The shorter girl picks up a different one, inspecting it. 

"This one. You should like it."

Yuri touches the cover gently. "Doragon Heddo."

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't read it, but I think it would be right up your alley. It's very philosophical, as far as I've heard."

Yuri nods, looking at the first few pages. Natsuki waits in anticipation for what her verdict will be.

"Thank you for recommending this, Natsuki. It does look very interesting."

Her whole face lighting up, Natsuki grabs her coin purse.

"Your first volume's on me! That way, you won't be too disappointed if you don't like it."

"I doubt very much that I won't like it," Yuri promises. "We may not like the same kinds of things, but I trust you."

Natsuki takes hold of Yuri's hand, already feeling the nervousness from before draining away.

"Besides," Yuri says as they walk towards the register. "If I don't like it, that just means we'll have to come back and get another manga for me to try."

Natsuki blushes at the implication. "I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! Love! Natsuki! Give me custody of this child! (Are the notes now just going to be me ranting about how much I love the characters? Hope not, haha.)  
> Sorry that this one is a little short. I might do a double update this weekend to make up for it.


	16. How to Pick Up Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> je_tm: "For Yuri and Monika: Monika relentlessly/constantly flirting with a shy and embarrassed Yuri?"  
> Monika's got all the pickup lines. The rest of the club is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, as promised. Thank you je_tm for this cute prompt! Poor flustered Yuri - she doesn't know how to handle Monika!

"Do you have a map?" Monika begins, Natsuki groaning from the closet. "'Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Yuri blushes, not looking up from her book.

Monika has been using pick up lines on her, and Yuri isn't entirely sure why.

Barely even skipping a beat, Monika uses another.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

Sayori giggles from the other side of the room.

Yuri's cheeks turn redder, both because of the flirting, and remembering that others can hear them.

"Do you mind if I take a picture to prove to my friends that angels exist?"

Yuri does look up at this one, seeing Monika's flirtatious look only making her heart beat faster.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

After a moment of sputtering from Yuri, Monika laughs. "No pressure, though."

Yuri relaxes a little as she's given this reassurance. It's just for fun, right? Monika's just teasing her.

After a small pause, Monika clearly thinking, she says, "You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line."

Before Yuri can even think of how to react, Natsuki lightly hits Monika on the shoulder.

"You guys are so annoying... School's just ended."

Looking up, Monika makes a disappointed face at the clock, showing that it is time to pack up.

Yuri puts her book in her bag, standing up to leave.

Monika hurries back over once her bag is packed.

"Can I follow you home? 'Cause my parents always said to follow my dreams..."

Yuri bites her lip, looking at the floor. "Are you... serious, or is this just teasing?"

Monika's face falls, taking one of Yuri's hands in her own.

"I'm serious." Then she smiles. "I must be a snowflake, 'cause I've fallen for you."

Yuri giggles at this, still flustered and embarrassed, but glad to know Monika's flirting wasn't for nothing.

"W-when I first saw you, I looked for a signature," Yuri says. "Because all masterpieces have one."

Monika's smile widens, and she rushes forward, planting her lips on Yuri's.

"I'm learning about important dates in history. Wanna be one of them?"

With a laugh, Yuri rolls her eyes.  
"Less pick up lines, more kissing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting on a 9 hour flight today, so I probably won't see any comments you make until I land. That being said, I'll answer them all as soon as I'm able! Hope you enjoyed this!


	17. Monika is Too Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical_trash_boi: "Maybe Monika trying to ask Sayori out but she's just too gay? Idk I just want my lesbians."  
> Monika is not going to let her nerves get the best of her (probably.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some "too gay to function" prompts.  
> I'm posting this fast, since my battery is really low and for some reason my phone didn't charge last night (ugh) so let me know if there are any mistakes.

Today is the day Monika will ask Sayori out.

She has it all planned out. Flowers, chocolates, a beautifully written poem - she'll sweep Sayori off her feet.

The first step, however, is getting off her front porch.

Her legs shake with nervousness as she walks towards Sayori's house. It's not so bad that she can't walk at her usual pace, but she still feels herself wobbling slightly as her heart flutters in her chest.

Monika rethinks the conversation in her head, remembering what she had planned to say.

She's got this. Everything will be fine!

The walk seems achingly slow, and by the time she actually reaches Sayori's house, she's already thought of every possible scenario, good or bad.

She lifts her hand to knock, bouquet of roses and chocolate box both held in one hand.

There's a pause of hesitation, then she's knocking on the door.

Except, her heart is pounding in anticipation as she hears Sayori's voice call 'coming!'

Monika considers running away before she can embarrass herself, but the door is already open, her crush wearing a downright adorable polo and jean shorts.

"Monika?" she asks, looking at the flowers.

Mortifyingly, Monika can feel her cheeks begin to redden.

"H-hey, Sayori! I, uh, was coming over to hang out, and, I found these on your doorstep!" she says, instead of the confession she had spent hours thinking over.

Why was she so stupid?

"Oh!" says the other girl, taking the flowers and chocolate. The poem still sits heavily in Monika's back pocket.

Sayori inspects the flowers for a moment, before looking back up at Monika.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute today!" Sayori compliments. "I mean, you look cute every day, but I really love that skirt! And you let your hair down! I don't think I've ever seen you without your ponytail."

Monika is speechless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even invited you in!" Sayori gestures for her friend to enter.

The two walk inside, Sayori toeing off her outdoor slippers. Then, she finds a vase to put the flowers in, placing them on her kitchen island.

She's torn into the chocolate already, rapidly eating the sweet morsels. Sayori offers one to Monika, who shakes her head.

"They were for you. It would be rude to have one myself."

With a shrug, Sayori plops it in her mouth.

"They're my chocolates now. I'm sure the person who gave them to me will understand. If they know anything about me, they should know I love making others happy!"

"I'm happy just being around you, Sayori," Monika assures her, immediately regretting the sentence as soon as she says it.

Instead of being suspicious, Sayori just beams. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that!"

The package of chocolates is abandoned, in favor of moving to the living room. The two girls sit on the couch.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Sayori offers, grabbing the remote. "I have Netflix."

The phrase 'Netflix and chill' passes through Monika's mind, and she feels embarrassed to have even thought it.

"Sounds... great! Where's your bathroom?"

Sayori gives her directions, and Monika heads towards it, needing a moment to think.

When she reaches the bathroom, she looks in the mirror, fixing her hair and thinking about how much she's screwed up.

"Idiot," she whispers, looking herself in the eyes. "You did it all wrong... How am I supposed to fix this?"

With a deep breath, Monika feels calm enough to return to the living room.

She finds Sayori staring at a creased, patterned piece of paper. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes it's the poem she wrote to ask Sayori out.

"Did you... write this?" her crush asks, looking up from the poem.

"I-it's not what it looks like-" Monika begins, twiddling her fingers. "I was just... it's..."

"You were going to ask me out." Sayori stands up. "Were those flowers and chocolates from you?"

With a sigh, Monika nods. She can't lie anymore.

"Why didn't you?"

Monika is startled by this question.

"I was nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" Sayori walks closer. "I mean... it's not like I was gonna say no."

Monika stills, their faces inches apart.

"So, how about this..." Sayori leans closer, a devilish smile playing on her lips. "Monika, will you go out with me?"

Monika answers with a kiss, short but sweet.

"Yes," she breaths, smile wider than she ever remembers it being. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we welcome the new year, I'd like to say: good luck to everyone! The last two years have been hard on a lot of us, but I have a good feeling about this one. This is the year we kick the shit out of our problems!


	18. Sleepover Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polarus: "Due to Natsuki's um home situation she often sneaks out to sleep with Sayori instead since Sayori is kind and understanding. The only bad part about this though is that Sayori has sleeping habits like kicking, sleep talking and even cuddling that Natsuki has to put up with (she lowkey thinks its cute tho)"  
> Natsuki has had about enough of Sayori's sleeping habits. At least, that's what she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Polarus for this cute prompt! I love the idea that Natsuki sleeps over with the other girls.

"Come on in!" Sayori greets, stepping aside.

Natsuki walks in wordlessly, pulling off her shoes in the entryway.

"I was kinda... hoping you'd let me stay the night again," Natsuki admits.

"Of course you can stay," Sayori says. "I love having sleepovers with you!"

"Yeah, though _some_ people have to deal with your sleeping habits."

Sayori gives a winning smile that makes Natsuki's heart melt a little.

"Well, I'm glad you keep coming anyway!"

The two make their way into the kitchen.

"I cleaned all the cookware, so you can bake anything you like!"

Natsuki nods, looking around the kitchen. The cookware is indeed spotless, though the messy counter leaves something to be desired.

She bites back a mean comment, instead saying, "I don't really feel like baking right now, so how about something easy for dinner?"

Sayori spends a minute looking through her cabinets and fridge.

"Well, I've got rice, ramen, and some frozen meals."

"I guess ramen works," Natsuki says, and Sayori gladly prepares two packages of ramen.

Their dinner is fast, which is great - they're both pretty tired by the end of it.

"Your bag is in the bathroom," Sayori tells her.

Natsuki climbs upstairs, Sayori following close behind.

The two get ready for bed, Natsuki having gotten a pretty good feel for the house over the last few sleepovers.

Sayori is already in bed when Natsuki finishes in the bathroom, obviously half asleep.

"Just don't kick me this time," Natsuki warns.

Sleepily, Sayori giggles and nods.

The cheerful girl is out like a light, as usual.

Meanwhile, Natsuki takes a little longer to fall asleep, trying to get comfortable.

The sleeptalking always starts with murmuring, for Sayori - incoherent nonsense Natsuki doesn't even try to pick apart.

Then, she's talking, usually nonsense still, but Natsuki has been able to hold a fairly good conversation with her sleeptalking.

It's kinda nice to talk with her like this, actually. She doesn't have to put up her tough girl act.

Natsuki can just be herself.

Sayori scoots closer, and the girl beside her groans. One arm wraps around Natsuki, pulling her closer.

The cuddling, too, is a problem.

"Natsuki..." Sayori mumbles. "Why are you so small?"

"Malnutrition, you dummy," Natsuki says bluntly.

"But you bake all the time."

"Not enough, apparently."

There's a beat. "I'll feed you more. I'll feed ya all you want."

Natsuki rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I know you will."

"So small..." Sayori trails off.

They settle into silence, and Natsuki thinks that might be the end of that, drifting closer to sleep.

"Natsuki?" Sayori says, close to her ear.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Blushing and not sure what to say, Natsuki stumbles over her words for a few seconds.

"I... I think I might," she admits quietly.

Sayori snuggles closer, and Natsuki sighs. Of course asleep-Sayori would ask the hard-hitting questions.

"Goodnight," Natsuki whispers, mostly to herself.

"Love you too," Sayori says, long after Natsuki has fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder, since I haven't said it in a while: no NSFW prompts! You guys have been pretty good about that so far, but I figured it'd be good to say it again.


	19. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naarel: "Monika's been acting a little bit strange over a couple of weeks. The rest of the Literature Club accidentally discover secret pages of her diary, hidden in various places of the club. On pages, there is a message for every girl, and these are definitely love letters."  
> Monika calls in sick to school, and is unable to come to the club. The rest of the girls find some shocking stuff while she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Naarel for this Polyamory prompt! Y'know what's the only thing better than a lesbian couple? Four girls who are all girlfriends.  
> (Pssst, you. Yeah, you. I'm gonna be posting another DDLC fic really soon, so watch for that!)

It starts when Monika calls in sick. 

Or rather, it actually starts a week beforehand when Monika begins acting weird, but it _really_ starts when Monika is sick.

She texts Sayori that she won't be making it to the Literature Club, and of course Sayori is worried.

Monika texts back that it's only the flu, and she'll be back in tomorrow.

The other girls are sad to hear that their President is sick, but they continue in their routine despite this.

Sayori sits beside Yuri while Natsuki goes to the closet for her manga.

The two talk about the book Yuri is reading for a while, the taller girl becoming animated as she talks more.

"Uh... guys?" Natsuki ventures, walking up beside them. Without another word, she holds out a piece of paper.

 

Natsuki

Loud, confident, prideful

She's everything I cannot be.

My love, my heart,

My Natsuki.

 

Talented, creative, a baker,

An avid manga reader.

Everything she hates to say,

But my heart these things do sway.

 

Cute, but so insecure about it

An amazing girl is she.

My love, my heart,

My Natsuki.

 

There is a long silence while Sayori and Yuri read the poem.

When they're finished, they look to Natsuki for answers.

Natsuki shrugs, blushing. "I found it in the closet, hidden under one of the manga boxes that had been moved."

The girls all share a look.

"You think... it was Monika?" Yuri asks quietly.

"That's why she's been acting so weird!" Sayori exclaims.

"She has been very suspicious the past week," Natsuki says. "Do you... think she's hidden more?"

"Only one way to find out!"

The girls look around the room, trying to see if there are any more of the papers hidden in the classroom.

After a few minutes of looking, Sayori exclaims, "found one!"

The other girls huddle around the paper, reading quickly.

 

Yuri

The moon, so far away,

Unreachable, untouchable,

My object of desire all the same.

 

My love bursts forth in beautiful colors,

But the moon is unfazed, 

Immovable all the same.

 

When the night ends, I wilt.

My flowering ends with her departure.

The next night she will come again,

And I will bloom with her.

 

Yuri is the first to finish reading, and she gasps, a shaking hand held to her chest. Red dusts her cheeks.

"I can't believe... I never knew Monika felt this way..."

Natsuki clears her throat. "We should probably keep looking."

"Right!" Sayori says.

The search is longer this time than the last. 

Finally, Natsuki lifts a piece of paper up from under the teacher's desk.

"This one is addressed to Sayori," she says, eyes flickering over it.

She hands it over when Sayori shakily asks for it.

 

Sayori

A bright star in the sky,

She is the light of my life.

Glowing, glowing, a constant light,

Such a beautiful star is mine.

 

Or, I wish she could be mine,

That beautiful ball of sunshine.

She's not for taking, that bright star.

(And what a wonderful star you are.)

 

She always makes people happy.

I want to make her happy too.

Forever, forever, forever, if she'll let me.

(I hope every day you'll let me.)

 

Sayori sniffles, brushing unshed tears from her eyes.

"There's one for all of us," Yuri says, sitting down at a desk.

She stares at the poem addressed to her, as if the answers to her questions lie somewhere on the page.

"I can't believe she never told us," Sayori says.

She leans against Yuri's desk, wiping the last of her tears away.

They all sit in stunned silence for several moments.

"Well, she'll be back tomorrow, right? We'll just confront her then," Natsuki says.

All the girls agree. They sit in silence for the rest of Club period, unable to pull themselves away from the love poems.

When the bell rings, the club members share a look, then go their separate ways.

 

When Sayori sees Monika the next morning, something in her expression must reveal what had happened, because Monika bolts.

Sayori is unable to find her that morning, nor at lunch.

When it's time for the Club, Monika is still nowhere to be found.

 _Monika, please come,_ Sayori texts. There's no response.

 _We just wanna talk,_ Sayori tries again. _I promise, we aren't mad or anything._

Still nothing.

_Please, we want to see you._

Another minute passes without a response, the girls watching Sayori's phone intently.

 _Okay,_ Monika texts back.

When the President walks into the club, the girls stand and give her a group hug, surprising her.

"I... I guess I owe you all an explaination," Monika sighs.

The girls pull away, waiting for her to continue.

"So I suppose you found all three?"

Sayori nods, and they show Monika the poems.

Taking a deep breath, Monika begins to explain. "I've had a crush on you three for a while, but I was too scared to say anything. I didn't know how you all would react, or if you would even like me back. I wrote these poems to tell you all, but I was too chicken to actually give them to you, so I hid them around the class."

There's second of stunned silence. 

Then, Sayori speaks up. "Well, I won't speak for these two, but I know I like you back."

"I... also like you. Romantically," Yuri says.

They all look to Natsuki, who has yet to sat anything. She blushes, crossing her arms.

"I, uh... what these girls said."

Monika's smile is brilliant and relieved, her hands shaking from how nervous she was.

"I guess this means we're all girlfriends?" Sayori says, putting an arm around Monika.

"If you all want to be... then me too," Natsuki reluctantly says.

Happy tears come to Monika's eyes, her emotions overflowing.

The other girls pull her into a hug, Sayori pecking her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've never really had a fic this popular. Most of the fandoms I get into are dying or dead. DDLC is an anomaly.  
> So, I figured I'd do something to celebrate! Maybe a kind of prompt giveaway thing? If you guys are interested, I'll make a post about it on my [tumblr](https://www.beggars-blog.tumblr.com).


	20. Sadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naarel: "Yuri likes to be physically hurt. Monika is known to like physically hurting people. But one day Yuri asks Monika to do a favour for her — and despite of agreeing, Monika can't bear to even think about hurting her friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: I desperately try to make something inherently sexual not sexy. Let me know if I need to bump up the rating ;;;;  
> Thanks Naarel for the prompt! The real mvp here folks.  
> TW for assisted self harm

It's a simple request (not really, but Yuri _acts_ like it is.)

Monika's hands are shaking - she can't imagine hurting anyone, much less her friend.

Yuri is laid out, her hair spread beautifully around her, wearing a tank top and shorts. The scars criss-crossing her arms are laid bare, and although she seemed nervous at first, Yuri has fully relaxed into the bedspread.

 _Hurt me,_ she'd said, and Monika is still wondering why she said yes.

She'd made Yuri promise it wasn't a sexual thing - stammering and blushing, the girl had promised it wasn't.

The knife in Monika's hand feels too heavy, but she's sure it's just her imagination, since it looks light and delicate.

"I- I'm not sure I can do this," Monika says, her grip on the knife tightening.

Yuri opens her eyes, looking perfectly calm and trusting, and Monika's heart flutters in her chest.

Sitting up, Yuri guides Monika's hand - and the knife with it - to her wrist.

At the slightest of pressure, the instrument cuts through Yuri's skin like paper, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Monika's heart beats faster at the sight. Yuri bites her lip, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Another incision is made, this time completely of Monika's own will. Yuri gasps, and it goes right to Monika's head.

"Please, Miss President," Yuri says in a sultry voice and _fuck,_  hadn't she promised it wouldn't be a sexual thing? "Hurt me."

Monika slices the knife through the other arm, satisfaction coursing through her at the sight of Yuri's bloodied arms.

"This is fucked up," Monika says, mostly talking about her own reactions.

Yuri blushes, turning her head away, so different from how she's acted thus far. Much more like the Yuri she knows.

"We... we can stop-"

Monika presses the knife in again.

That shuts Yuri up pretty quickly, her words cutting themselves off.

Yuri lays back, blushing more as Monika straddles her to get a good angle.

"M-Monika..."

Said girl stills, pulling the knife back. "D-do you want to stop? I'm sorry, I had assumed you wanted to keep going, I should have-"

Yuri pushes herself up, kissing Monika, one hand cupping her face.

It only takes a moment before Monika responds, holding Yuri's waist with her free hand.

When they part, Yuri smiles confidently, and Monika shivers. She loves Yuri's more intense side.

"Keep going," she whispers in Monika's ear.

With that, Monika continues, making sure to be careful. Like this, Yuri looks so delicate.

When there are several cuts littering Yuri's arms, blood dripping down, Monika decides it's time to stop. She picks up the first aid kit Yuri had put by the bed for this, cleaning the blood off and wrapping her arms in bandages.

Gently, Monika kisses her. Yuri seems so much more timid now, lightly placing her hand on Monika's arm.

Yuri's hair is long and soft as she runs her fingers through it, stopping her movements when they part.

"Thank you," Yuri says quietly. "Not just for... all that, but for taking care of me, too."

Monika smiles, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You're welcome."

Yuri takes her hand, leaning against her slightly.

"You could tie me up next time, if you wanted to."

_Next time...?_

"We'll figure all that out later." She presses a chaste kiss to Yuri's cheek. "For now, let's just relax."

The two lay back, hand in hand, each enjoying the other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt give away now has a [post!](https://beggars-blog.tumblr.com/post/169566395321/prompt-give-away-for-those-of-you-who-know-my-ao3) All you have to do to enter is like the post! I figured it would be much easier to do it this way.  
> If you don't have a tumblr account, fret not! Just comment below that you're entering, and you'll be included. It'll be closed on the 18th, then I'll post the winners both here and on tumblr on the 20th EST.


	21. A little Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri: "Maybe with sayori having a crush on the president and the protagonist encouraging her to pursue it because he gets annoyed by how obvious she's being?"  
> Sayori is a useless bisexual. Shiro tries to give her a little nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I freaking forgot to say thanks for the prompt Eri! You think it'd be second nature at this point,,,,  
> We reached 300 kudos and 200 comments!!! Here's something extra to celebrate. :)  
> (The protagonist's name in this is Shiro, btw.)

"Sayori + Monika? Could you be any more obvious?"

Sayori blushes, covering the doodles with her hands.

"S-Shiro! It's rude to look at someone's drawings!"

With a chuckle, Shiro hits Sayori lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm just teasing. Besides, this crush is getting almost annoyingly obvious at this point."

Sayori closes the notebook and stands up. 

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it."

The two leave the classroom together.

"You're having club today, right?"

"It's every day."

"Yeah, yeah. My point is, you really like this girl?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori nods.

"Then you have to tell her, or I'm gonna die from how useless you've been over this crush."

Sayori rolls her eyes at Shiro. "I'm not that useless, but fine. I'll think about it."

They part ways, Sayori still thinking about what he said.

When she reaches the club room, the other members have already arrived, taking their usual seats scattered across the club room.

Taking a deep breath, Sayori slides into a desk beside Monika's.

The Predisent looks up, smiling at her friend.

"What's up, Sayori?"

"Ah, nothing much, Monika! What about you?"

"I just found this really good book." Monika lifts it up to show off the cover. "I think you might like it too, it's..." She launches into a summary about the beginning, talking animatedly about it.

Sayori, head in her hands, listens closely to the description. She watches appreciatively as Monika's face lights up while she talks.

Sighing, Sayori realizes how deep in this crush she is.

As Monika finishes the description, Sayori smiles.

"Sounds really interesting!"

"I'll lend it to you after I'm finished, if you'd like. Then we can talk about it!"

Talking about a book with Monika that she's this excited about? It sounds like a dream come true.

"Y-yeah! I'd love that!"

"Great! I'll probably be done with it by tomorrow, so I'll give it to you then."

She goes back to reading, green eyes flying back and forth across the page.

Sayori watches her read silently.

Monika must realize she's still there, however, and she looks up after about a minute of reading.

"Are you okay, Sayori?"

Blushing bright red, Sayori laughs. "Yeah! I, uh, must have gotten lost in thought. Sorry!"

She pulls out a book of her own, but can't really get into it, remembering what Shiro said.

_'You really like this girl?_

_Then you have to tell her.'_

"Actually, um, Monika?"

When Monika looks up, Sayori steels herself.

"Yeah?"

"I- have something I want to tell you." With only a moment's hesitation, Sayori says, "I like you. I mean, I _like like_ you."

There's a pause as Monika processes this.

"Romantically, you mean?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Like, with hand-holding and kisses and dates and... all that."

Monika takes Sayori's hand. "Good, 'cause I like like you too."

Sayori breathes a sigh of relief, sagging a bit in the desk.

"I was worried there for a second!"

Monika giggles, squeezing her hand, then going back to her book.

Sayori is pulled out of her happy daze by a phone notification.

It's from Shiro, and reads _'Have you told her?'_

Smiling, Sayori texts back, _'Yup. You were right.'_

 _'As usual,'_ the reply reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! I love writing these one shots for you guys.  
> I have,,,,,, so many prompts. Sorry if yours doesn't come out for a while or something, but I really am trying to get through them.


	22. PDA (Private Displays of Affection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: "It's fine if this one's late since it's natsuri, but I'd love a cute fic of them just hanging out on a weekend cuddling and stuff."  
> Natsuki and Yuri chill together and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anonymous for the prompt! Just a short and sweet cuddling fic.

Yuri sighs as Natsuki runs her hands through her long dark hair, holding them carefully in her hands.

"You mind if I braid your hair?" the girl asks, inspecting the silky strands.

"Of course not," Yuri says.

With that, Natsuki splits the hair into three equal pieces, checking to make sure they're even.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Yuri can feel her hair being twisted and folded into a braid, but it isn't unpleasant. Natsuki is being surprisingly gentle.

"I was thinking," Natsuki says. "About what Sayori said. The whole PDA thing?"

Yuri is about to nod, but realizes this would disrupt the braid process. Instead, she answers with a simple, "Yes...?"

"I know you're not really into it, and neither am I, but we could try being more intimate in private. I mean, beyond holding hands."

Automatically, Yuri tenses. Natsuki huffs in slight annoyance.

"I mean, like, cuddling, you dummy. I know you're not interested in fooling around. I'm way too young for that anyways."

Yuri relaxes, mentally berating herself. She needs to trust Natsuki more in respecting her boundaries - the girl might be sassy and bossy, but that didn't make her outright mean.

"That sounds... good. The cuddling. We could try it."

Natsuki lets go of Yuri's hair, and it loosens slightly, but doesn't completely come out of the untied braid.

"Well, uh... cool."

Yuri turns around towards her girlfriend, and something about her makes Natsuki's cheeks pink.

"Do you... want to do it now?"

Natsuki crosses her arms and shrugs. "If you really want to, then I _guess_ we could."

Yuri smiles softly, wrapping Natsuki in her arms and kissing her softly. She lays them both on the couch, Natsuki acting as the little spoon.

They have to adjust for a moment - Natsuki's shirt rides up a little, and Yuri's hair accidentally gets caught under them, but it's... nice. Warm.

Yuri would write a poem about this feeling if she had any paper nearby.

It's obvious that Natsuki has fallen asleep when she starts snoring. It's not particularly loud, which Yuri is thankful for. It's actually kinda cute.

Soon, Yuri finds her own eyes drooping, a yawn tickling the back of her girlfriend's neck.

And with that, she closes her eyes and lets the warmth surround her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that some people have been inspired by this to make DDLC ship fics of their own! I'd love to see anything you guys create. Even if it's not inspired by this, just point it out to me and I'll check it out! I try to read every rarepair fic in this fandom, but sometimes one will slip my eye. Don't be shy to let me know.


	23. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eleeo763: "I thought of maybe having something where Yuri walks in on Sayori (the reason she's there can be up to you) and finds her already having improperly hanged herself, and manages to cut her down and save her."  
> This is not what Yuri was expecting when she came over to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks eleeo763 for this prompt!!! It ended up being less angsty than I was expecting...  
> TW for self harm and attempted suicide.

~~~~Yuri takes a deep, calming breath as she steps onto Sayori's porch.

She figures she can come over to get back the book she'd lended to Sayori, since the girl had said she finished reading it.

Since she'd texted Sayori before walking over, she figures the girl would have texted her back if it wasn't alright to come over.

Excited to talk about the book, as well as seeing her crush, Yuri knocks on the door.

There was no answer.

Yuri waits for a minute before knocking again, this time louder.

Maybe Sayori had slept in? She tends to do that.

The door is unlocked, allowing her to walk right in and up the stairs.

She'd been in Sayori's house before, so it only takes her a moment of thinking to remember which room is Sayori's.

With a loud knock, Yuri waits for her friend to answer.

When nothing happens, Yuri considers going home, until she hears a loud choking noise from the other side of the door.

Bursting into the room, Yuri finds Sayori hanging from a noose, desperately clawing at the rope around her neck.

Grabbing her pocket knife out, Yuri lifts Sayori into the air to relieve the pressure from her neck, then cuts the rope.

Sayori takes in long gulps of air, having been suffocating.

Yuri gently sets her down on the bed, checking at the red mark around Sayori's neck, as well as her bloodied fingertips.

"I-I'm going to call an ambulance," Yuri says, her voice shaking.

Sayori looks as if she wants to say something, but is unable to. Seeing that she's still breathing, Yuri figures she'll be okay for now.

With a quick call to the emergency line, Yuri sits with her friend, unsure of what to do or how to help.

When the ambulance arrives, they take Sayori to the hospital, Yuri riding in the back with them.

They don't let her in to see Sayori until a week later, when she's mostly recovered.

She texts Monika and Natsuki that they're allowing visitors, then heads inside.

Sayori is laying in bed, with various machines hooked up to her. The heart-rate monitor makes a steady beeping in the background.

Yuri smiles sheepishly, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"You saved me," Sayori says, seemingly shocked about it herself.

"I-I suppose I did..."

Sayori reaches out a hand, and Yuri takes it.

"You saved my life," Sayori repeats, smiling.

They're both silent for a moment, Yuri mulling over what she could possibly say.

"I saw your scars," Sayori says quietly.

Yuri tenses, her own words getting caught in her throat. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"W-what do you mean?" Yuri finally decides on.

"I saw them when you were getting me down. I just wanted to tell you that you're not alone."

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori leans up and kisses Yuri on the cheek, leaving them both blushing.

It's then that Monika walks in, saying how worried she'd been.

Natsuki follows not long after, all the girls glad that Sayori is alright.

They don't mention the moment they'd shared, but when Yuri glances at Sayori and notices her doing the same, she knows it meant something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt giveaway is closed! I'll be posting again tomorrow to let you all know who the winners are!  
> Fell free to send in prompts in the meantime. I love hearing your ideas, so don't be too worried about being rejected, as long as it isn't NSFW. :)


	24. Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi_Inkling360: "Sayori and Natsuki have a conversation about Monika and Yuri becoming... very clingy to them respectively... Until they noticed that a guy that worked with Sayori in a school proyect misteriously dissapeared from existence and a girl that seemed to had a crush on Natsuki was found dead in a locker before Natsuki could confirm her suspicions..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Javi_Inkling360 for this prompt! I had to make up a bunch of random characters, but the focus isn't on them anyways.  
> Who won the prompt giveaway will be in the end notes, so stay tuned! :)

Sayori hums happily at the smell wafting through her house.

"They smell so good!" she says, giving Natsuki a thumbs up.

Natsuki gives a thumbs up back, smiling toothily.

"They'll be even better once they have this icing on them."

As they wait for the cupcakes to finish baking, they talk idly.

"I feel like Yuri's been a little... clingy, I guess. More than usual, at least," Natsuki says.

"I hate to say it, but I've kinda been feeling the same way about Monika," Sayori agrees. "When I tried asking what was up, she said everything was fine. I don't get it."

Natsuki shrugs, peeking into the oven. "About five more minutes."

The two lean against the counter, Natsuki setting an alarm.

"Okay, but, something even weirder happened," Sayori says. "So, there's this guy in my history class. We've partnered up a couple of times for projects, since he doesn't mind me adding my pizzaz to it.

"We turned in our last project, and the next day, he's nowhere to be found. Nobody knows where he's gone!

"They start putting missing posters up, and asking around, but he's just gone without a trace."

"Spooky," Natsuki says with a frown.

"I feel super bad. I didn't know him that well, but he was, like, kinda my friend? It just sucks."

The alarm goes off, and Natsuki puts on her oven mitts, taking the tray of wonderful-smelling cupcakes out.

"Yummy!" Sayori compliments, fighting the urge to eat one.

"All that's left is the icing," says Natsuki. She hands Sayori one of the icing bags. "Don't eat it."

After a bit of pouting from Sayori, the two get to work, carefully spreading the icing so it smoothly covers the top. Then, Natsuki adds little decorations to each one.

"So cute!" Sayori says. "I could just eat them up!"

Natsuki rolls her eyes and covers the treats in tinfoil, placing them in Sayori's fridge.

"No eating them until Club tomorrow. Just don't forget them."

"I won't!"

The two say their goodbyes, Natsuki thanking Sayori for letting her bake in her kitchen.

Sayori arrives at school the next day, only having overslept a little. And she didn't forget the cupcakes!

However, when she gets to school, police tape blocks the entrance, several students and teachers crowded in front of it.

Sayori picks Natsuki out easily, walking up beside her.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Apparently it's serious. The teachers are all freaking out."

With a frown, Sayori looks around. She can't find Yuri or Monika.

"Well... does that mean we can eat the cupcakes now?"

"I guess. Seems like school's cancelled anyways."

The two go back to Sayori's house, eating all the cupcakes within half an hour.

It's around that time that Monika texts, asking if she can come over.

"I told her yes," Sayori says, putting down the phone. "But I told her you were here."

Natsuki looks at her own phone glumly. "Yuri still hasn't texted me back. After how clingy she's been, I'm kinda surprised."

Not long after, Monika arrives, sharing what she heard about the situation.

"I was talking to some of the people crowded at school, and apparently Mari found some girl dead in the locker rooms."

"Who was it?" Natsuki asks, hoping and begging silently that the answer isn't Yuri.

"It was Akane."

Natsuki's mouth drops. "Shit, really? I actually kinda liked her, even though she had a crush on me. Or, I suspect she did."

"Crazy that Akane would wind up dead so soon after Haruki went missing. Nothing ever happens in this town, now _twice_ we have scary stuff happen."

Monika shrugs, looking up at the clock. "I gotta go, but you two have fun without me! I'll be back later to hang."

The silence left behind is tense.

When they hear the click of the door, Sayori says, "Was that... weird at all?"

"Super suspicious."

"You don't think..."

The two girls turn to each other, each wearing similar expressions of disbelief.

"No, Yuri wouldn't... probably..."

"Yeah, probably not Monika either..."

Despite these assurances, they're both left with dread in their stomachs.

Their girlfriends wouldn't... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the winners are... *insert drum roll here*  
> First place is @zum1udontno on Tumblr (and here with the same username, if I'm not mistaken.) Second place is 1234abcdcba4321 from AO3!  
> Congrats to you both! Send in your prompts so I can start writing them :)


	25. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum1UDontNo: "So Yuri and Natsuki are alright friends, but it's a little annoying how Sayori and Monika are obviously shipping them. Every now and then, Yuri will find a poem or story in the desks, about the two of them being together. She finds one written by Sayori, then Monika, then Sayori again. It doesn't stop. ...Then she finds one written by Natsuki. Whoops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Zum1UDontNo's prompt for winning the giveaway! I hope it's to your satisfaction - I didn't want to push the length too much, in case it ended up feeling forced.  
> I changed it slightly, cuz shipping your friends is... creepy. Please don't ship real people guys, it's not cool.

Yuri groans quietly to herself as she notices another note inside her desk.

Sayori and Monika had been urging her to act on her crush, putting little notes of encouragement in her desk.

It's sweet of them, but really not what she needs.

She's alright with not being with Natsuki - really. Yuri isn't just a lovesick puppy trailing after her crush like a fool. That only ever happened in the sappy romance novels she refuses to read.

Opening up the note, she notices immediately that this one is different.

It begins with 'Dear Yuri...'

The shy girl reads over the note, a blush slowly forming on her face. It practically spelled out that Natsuki had a crush on her.

Natsuki had written her a confession note?!

Standing up, Yuri goes to the closet, where she knows Natsuki is hiding with her manga.

It's dark in the closet, even with the tiny light on above.

The shorter girl turns when she hears someone else come inside.

"W-what do you want?" Natsuki asks, obviously playing dumb.

"I read your note."

Natsuki blushes, turning her face away. "...W-well, if you're going to say something, just say it!"

Yuri hesitates for a moment, then carefully puts her hand on Natsuki's arm.

"I- I have the same feelings for you..."

There's a short pause between the two girls, then Natsuki gets on her tippy-toes, struggling to reach Yuri's face.

With a fond smile, Yuri leans down, capturing the other girl's lips.

Yuri can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as they break apart.

She's never felt this way about anyone before.

"S-so..." Yuri fiddles with the edge of her uniform jacket. "D-does this make us... girlfriends?"

Natsuki pushes her back a little, making a disgusted face. "No! We gotta go on a date first, obviously."

"...So you want to go on a date."

"G-geez! Don't twist my words!"

Yuri laughs softly, Natsuki rolling her eyes.

"You... you look pretty cute when you laugh..." Natsuki says quietly, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you're not the only cute one anymore, then."

"D-don't call me cute!"

Yuri kisses her gently on the cheek, making the other girl's blush deepen.

"Well... maybe it's growing on me a little," she admits with a toothy grin, taking Yuri's hand in hers.

"W-we should probably get out of the closet."

The two girls bust out laughing, remembering that they'd been in a dusty supplies closet this whole time.

"Let's," Natsuki agrees, taking a deep breath.

She opens the door smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, here's the deal: I've been kinda stressed about school, and I have been getting a lot of prompts that I don't always have time to work on. (I now have 29 unwritten prompts, so you can see why I'm a little overwhelmed.)  
> So, I'm closing prompt requests for the time being. It's only temporary, until I feel a little less stressed about everything. I hope you all can understand.


	26. Milk Carton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1234abcdcba4321: "Natsuki and Yuri are looking for Sayori's friend (presumably Shiro, but can really be whoever since this isn't really about them), who is missing. Along the way, Sayori falls for both of them, but doesn't manage to get too close because it's not reciprocated."  
> Her crushes are really not what Sayori should be focusing on when her friend is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the giveaway prompts!  
> I... kinda went wild with this one. Hope you like it 1234abcdcba4321! I had so much fun writing it (especially with Sayori being such a useless gay.)  
> Also, the title is based on the thing where they would put missing people on milk cartons. Did they ever actually do that?

When Sayori doesn't see Shiro as she's walking to school, it's not that much of a surprise. He's pretty impatient, so if she sleeps in too long, he just heads to school.

She gets a little worried when he doesn't answer any of her texts, but figures he's probably just annoyed at her about something.

Going to his house and seeing he's not there is the moment she actually starts to worry.

Instead of panicking, however, she waits until the next day and gets up earlier than usual, going to the spot Shiro will wait for her.

There is no one standing there. Sayori feels her heart sinking in her chest.

She sends him a hurried text and runs all the way to school.

She's actually early, for once. Sayori texts in the group chat that she might be missing the club.

A few minutes after she texts that, she feels a hand grab her arm and turn her around.

Natsuki is standing before her, hands on her hips.

"What's the big idea, missing club?! You've never missed the Literature Club."

She sounds mad, but looks really worried.

"Ah, sorry, but it's... kinda an emergency."

"W-what's an emergency?" Yuri asks, as she walks up to them. "...Has something happened? I received your text."

"My best friend's missing. I didn't see him all yesterday, and now he's not at school today either."

The two girls exchange worried glances.

"I'm gonna go look for him, so, that's why I won't be at the club. Or at school, for that matter."

"Well, I'm coming with you," Natsuki says, leaving no room for argument.

With only a moment of hesitation, Yuri says, "I-I will as well."

Sayori's heart swells at her friend's support. "Ah! Thank you both so much! I'll text Monika that we might not make it."

The three girls leave school, heading back to Sayori's home.

"We'll leave our bags here," she explains. "That way we won't have to worry about them."

She also packs a purse full of anything she might need: her phone charger, some money, and her train pass.

She doubts they'll have to use the train, but better safe than sorry.

They check Shiro's house one more time, and still find it empty.

"It would be reasonable to check places he usually visits first," Yuri suggests.

"Places he visits..."

Sayori starts heading down the road, her mind racing with ideas.

"The cafe is the place he goes most, so we'll go there first."

"Thank goodness," Natsuki says, walking beside her. "Maybe I can actually buy something for breakfast."

It's only a five minute walk from Shiro's house to the cafe.

When she looks inside... no Shiro.

"...Is he in here?" Yuri asks.

"No..." Sayori sits down at one of the tables with a sigh. "You guys can get breakfast if you want."

Natsuki frowns, putting a hand on her hip. "Since when have you passed up the opportunity to get food?"

"I'm just worried about him..."

Yuri thinks for a moment, then leaves them, going up to the counter.

She comes back a few minutes later with a paper bag and three drinks.

"At least have something..." she says as she sits down with them. "You don't want to run out of energy while we look."

Sayori takes the offered drink and one of the cookies from the paper bag.

Yuri gives her a small smile, sipping on her own coffee.

For some reason, Sayori's heart beats a little faster at that smile.

"Fuck, this is good," Natsuki says. "Thanks, Yuri."

"U-uh, yeah! Thanks Yuri!" How had Sayori completely forgotten her manners?

"It's no problem," Yuri assures them.

They stay a few minutes longer to finish the cookies, then hit the road, drinks in hand.

"Well, next would be the Seven-Eleven," says Sayori.

It's not that much farther, but the girls have mostly finished their drinks by the time they get there.

Sayori and Yuri throw theirs away, then all three girls enter.

It's a pretty quiet day at the store - they're the only customers inside at the moment.

The Seven-Eleven isn't particularly big, and it doesn't take long to search.

Natsuki goes up to the counter when the other girls confirm that they didn't find him.

"Hey, have you seen a high school boy around here recently?" she asks the cashier.

The cashier shrugs. "I dunno, see a lot of high schoolers. What's he look like?"

"Short brown hair, about yey high?" Sayori says hopefully.

This time, the cashier nods. "He's a regular, if I'm thinking of the right kid. Haven't seen him in a couple days though."

Deflating a little, Sayori leaves with a, "thanks for your help."

Her friends follow her outside.

"H-hey, don't loose hope now, dummy!" Natsuki tells her. "We've barely even searched." She throws her drink in the trash.

"...Natsuki is right," Yuri agrees. "Where to next?"

Sayori feels her heart swell at the encouragement of her friends.

"Well, we used to go to this park all the time, but recently we haven't really gone..."

They start heading in that direction, Sayori feeling more hopeful than before.

Maybe Shiro was just feeling nostalgic? Or wanted a quiet place to skip school?

Either way, they arrive at the park fifteen minutes later. It's mostly empty, only a few younger kids playing on the playground, some parents talking nearby.

Still not giving up, they search every nook and cranny Shiro could possibly hide in.

With a sigh Sayori sits down on an empty swing. Natsuki walks up beside her, noticing her glum look.

"Chin up! I... I'm gonna hate myself for this, but- you... you're one of the brightest, kindest people I know, and I hate seeing you so down."

Then she wraps her arms around Sayori, surprising the older girl.

She can feel Natsuki's short hair brushing her neck, face buried in her shoulder.

Her heart is racing as she hugs back, letting herself relax into the embrace.

Natsuki suddenly jumps back, blushing heavily. "D-don't tell anyone I said any of that though, or I'll kick your butt."

Sayori giggles, feeling not so awful anymore.

The sun is filtered through the clouds, hitting Natsuki at just the right angle to make her glow.

She imagines, just for a moment, standing up and kissing Natsuki right there, in the middle of the park, but she quickly pushes the thought down, resolutely ignoring it.

As she looks away, something catches her eye, sitting by one of the benches, and Sayori's heart sinks.

"N-no... please no-!"

She runs, not thinking or comprehending, just acting.

Sitting on the ground, leaned up against one of the benches in the park, is Shiro's backpack.

Already, tears are forming in her eyes as she clutches the item, knowing in her heart that this is more than just Shiro skipping school.

She can hear Natsuki run up behind her, Yuri following soon after.

"W-what's wrong?" Yuri asks, clearly worried.

Sayori can't even get her voice to work, a sob coming out of her throat unbidden.

She can feel a pair of arms wrap around her, then another, but she can't bring herself to stop crying.

Eventually, the tears slow to a stop, Sayori still hiccuping in the aftermath.

"T-this is his- his backpack."

Yuri puts a hand over her mouth, a small gasp even still audible.

"S-so what?!" Natsuki asks, standing up. "We'll still find him!"

Sayori runs at her eyes, looking up at Natsuki with wide eyes. "You... you think so?"

"Yeah, duh. With the three of us, nothing is impossible."

Yuri smiles shyly, standing up and offering Sayori a hand up.

The other girl's hand is calloused as Sayori takes it, Yuri easily pulling her up.

"There's gotta be someone we can ask, right? Who does he spend the most time with?"

Sayori takes a deep breath, thinking intensely.

"W-well, mostly me, but- he's kinda had this crush on Monika for a while..."

Natsuki raises her eyebrows, then shrugs. "Might as well ask, I guess."

Taking out her phone, Sayori scrolls to Monika's contact.

Sayori: _Sorry to bother you during school_

Sayori: _but have you seen Shiro?_

Sayori: _we've been looking for him_

Sayori: _and I'm really worried so it'd be great if you have_

With a sigh, Sayori puts her phone away.

"She's not answering."

"That's strange..." Yuri says, looking at her own phone. "It should be lunch right now..."

"W-what are you saying?" Sayori asks, a bad feeling growing in her stomach.

Yuri suddenly gets a determined look on her face. "I know where Shiro could be."

She starts to walk with purpose out of the park, and the other two scramble to catch up with her long stride.

"W-where?!"

Yuri licks her lips, distracting Sayori for a moment from her worrying.

 _Don't think about your friends' lips,_ Sayori reminds herself. _Or kissing them for that matter!_

"I think Shiro might be at Monika's house," Yuri admits, her pace quickening slightly.

"Why would he be there?" Natsuki asks.

"It's the only other place I could imagine he'd be," Yuri says. "If he's not there... then I'm afraid we've run out of options."

They have to pass by the school to get to Monika's house, and they move a street over, hoping nobody will notice them.

It's not that far of a walk, gladly - their town isn't particularly big to begin with, though.

Monika's house is surprisingly ordinary. It's a one story in a nice neighborhood, but nothing special.

With a shaking hand, Sayori knocks on the door.

They wait a few moments, then Natsuki bangs on the door impatiently.

"Monika, you in there?"

There's a couple of seconds with no answer, then they hear Monika shout, "Sorry, coming!"

Monika opens the door, wearing casual clothes and a face mask.

"Do you know where Shiro is?" Natsuki demands, taking a step closer.

With a nod, Monika lets them inside. "It's kinda a long story, but he's in the living room."

Sayori rushes to the living room, and finds Shiro laying on the couch under a blanket with tissues stuffed up his nose.

"Shiro?!"

"...Sayori? What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you asshole!" She grabs the nearest pillow and wacks him in the side with it.

"Ow- geez, geez, I'm sorry!"

The other girls have joined her by now, Yuri and Natsuki looking relieved.

The former takes Sayori's hand and leads her away from Shiro, sitting her down on a couch across from him.

Yuri lets go of her hand soon after, but Sayori wishes she didn't.

"So what's the story?" Natsuki asks, sitting on the other side of Sayori almost protectively.

Monika sits in an armchair, her face serious. "Shiro asked me out on a date two days ago. Even though he started feeling sick just before we went out, he came anyways. It got really bad, so I took him back to my place. It seemed like just a cold yesterday, so I still went to school, but this morning he had a really bad fever..."

"And now?" Yuri asks.

"His fever has gone down, but he's still a little sniffly."

"Good!" Natsuki says, crossing her arms. "He deserves it, the twerp."

Shiro sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry Sayori. I honestly didn't even think you'd notice I was gone."

"I... I was really worried about you."

"Wait a minute, why was your backpack at the park?!" Natsuki accuses.

Shiro gives her a confused look. "My backpack is in my room. You must have been mistaken - my backpack looks the same as, like, twenty other kids'."

"...oh," Sayori says, feeling embarrassed. "I guess I should have thought about that."

Yuri puts an arm around her shoulders. "You were in distress. Your reaction was completely understandable."

Sayori feels her face heat up slightly at being so close to Yuri.

She looks down at her own lap resolutely. "T-thanks..."

Natsuki, blushing a little herself, puts an arm around her as well. 

Sayori can feel her heart beating even faster, unquestionable evidence that she has feelings for her two friends. She groans internally at herself.

"At least he wasn't, like, kidnapped or anything," Natsuki says.

Monika frowns. "Did you three think I had kidnapped him?"

"Only a little," Natsuki says. "I mean, you weren't answering your texts. Pretty suspicious."

Monika rolls her eyes, and Natsuki laughs, Yuri hiding her face in her hands.

Sayori puts on a smile - pretending like she hasn't just admitted to herself the giant crushes she has - and tells herself everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support last chapter, it made me feel a lot better. You are all so wonderful, and thanks for your understanding. Hopefully prompt requests should be back on in a week or two - once I don't feel so overwhelmed! I'll let you all know as soon as that happens :)


	27. It's like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya: “THIS IS A WEIRD PROMPT BUT YURI AND NATSUKI ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AND WHEN NATSU WAKES UP SUDDENLY SHES RLLY SMALL AND YURI THINKS ITS HILLARIOUS AND BAM FLUFFY STUFF HAPPENS”  
> Natsuki wakes up to find herself with a little problem (pun intended.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to nya for the prompt!! Sorry if it took a while >~<  
> Modern magic AU, 'cause I think otherwise Yuri would freak out and then no fluff would happen.  
> (Also title is from Magic by Mystery Skulls)

Natsuki wakes up as she’s jostled, feeling disoriented.

“Ugh… what time is it?” she asks, assuming Yuri is the one who shook her.

“7:30,” she hears a voice from far above her.

Confused, Natsuki forces her eyes open, and is shocked to see a gigantic Yuri hovering above her.

Getting her bearings, she notices she’s cupped in the shy girl’s hands.

She can tell Yuri is forcing back a laugh. With a pout, Natsuki stands.

“What’s the big idea?! Did you do this?”

She’s definitely the small one - they’re still in Yuri’s room, sitting on her bed.

“...I just found you like this. Why would I do such a thing?”

“To torture me? I don’t know!”

This time, Yuri does giggle, infuriating the small girl in her hands. 

“Look, can we just figure out how to get me back to normal?”

Yuri leans down, her giant face coming closer. “But you’re so cute... Can’t you just stay like this?”

Making an exasperated sound, Natsuki crosses her arms. “I-I’m not cute!”

“I beg to differ.” Yuri presses her lips gently to Natsuki’s head. “You’re quite adorable like this.”

Natsuki attempts to push the face away. “Quit it! You’re no help at all.”

Finally, Yuri stands, knocking Natsuki off balance a little.

“I’ll try to find some kind of cure for you. It would be best if you stayed here.”

Natsuki plops down on Yuri’s hands. “You’re not leaving me behind. Besides, I could be of help.”

Yuri begins to walk slowly, making sure Natsuki is secure in her grasp. “Says the girl who almost failed her extracurricular magical lessons.”

Natsuki blushes, embarrassed. “H-hey! That’s only because the teacher was an ass!”

They reach the study, which Natsuki has only been in once. She’s not one for dusty old volumes, unlike her girlfriend.

She’s placed on the desk in the study, Yuri going to the bookshelf and scanning the names.

After she’s gotten a couple from the shelves, she returns and places them on the desk as well.

“A shrinking spell isn’t too uncommon, but I figured I’d bring a few just in case.”

Opening up the first one to the table of contents, she quickly finds the “Cures” section. It’s with the other ‘s’ cures in the section.

“Shrinking Cure,” Yuri reads aloud. “Seems to be a pretty ordinary recipe. I think I have all the ingredients down in the kitchen.”

Natsuki can feel a little bit of the tension come out of her, glad to know that she doesn’t actually have to be like this forever.

They make their way downstairs and into the large kitchen. Once again, Natsuki is placed somewhere out-of-the-way while Yuri prepares the potion.

Natsuki watches as more and more ingredients go inside, then Yuri pops it into the microwave, turning it on the ‘popcorn’ setting.

There’s a few minutes of silence, except for the bubbling of the potion inside. When the timer goes off - making them both jump - Yuri pulls it out and gets the tiniest spoon she can find.

It’s not really that much, but the bowl looks humongous from Natsuki’s perspective. 

She sips from the spoon Yuri gives her, almost coughing it up from the awful taste.

“A-alright, how long until I’m back to normal?” Natsuki asks, still grossed out.

“...Should be about an hour.”

Natsuki groans in annoyance. “Really?”

Yuri smiles, bending down slightly. “Don’t worry, my dear. That means I get to play around with you a little longer in this state.”

She picks Natsuk up carefully, giggling at how mad the cute girl looks.

“You’ll pay for this,” Natsuki promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so these updates continue, like clockwork.  
> I don't really have much to say for this end note... Well, how are you guys doing? I hope you have a good day. Make sure to get plenty of rest and food. I believe in you :D


	28. Unreality in One's Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arcaneScribbler: "Monika gets distant sometimes, distracted, pondering the meaning of life, dreams, the universe, the nature of reality... luckily, she has Sayori to keep her grounded? Like, Monika being a bit down from 'thinking too much' about things, or just not feeling real, and Sayori cheers her up."  
> Monika is not always sure the world around her is real - but with Sayori by her side, maybe it's real _enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks arcaneScribbler for this prompt!!  
> I headcanon that Monika has some form of depersonalization-derealization disorder.  
> I looked up remedies for it, and it includes "comforting personal interactions" as one of them (i.e Sayori.) But I don't outright say it in the fic, so headcanon as you will.

When Sayori shows up at Monika's house, she can almost immediately tell that something is wrong.

Monika is clearly wearing pajamas, when she usually dresses up when Sayori comes over. Her hair is messy and let down, akin to Sayori's own hair on bad days.

Monika lets her in, giving her a hollow smile.

Sayori takes her girlfriend's hand, obviously startling her a little.

"Are you okay?"

With a sigh, Monika looks at the ground, closes her eyes for a moment, then back up.

"Let's go sit down first, Kay? Do you want something to eat?"

Sayori shakes her head, even though she's always hungry. Monika is more important than snacks.

They sit down on the living room couch, their bodies only inches apart.

"So what's up?" Sayori asks.

"Well..." Monika frowns. "Do you ever feel... not real? Like, you think too much about the world, and the universe, and then it's like you're floating, like _nothing's_ real?"

Sayori furrows her eyebrows in thought. The answer was no, but she didn't want to say that when Monika was so clearly in need of understanding.

"...Nevermind," Monika says, clearly sensing her hesitation.

"W-wait!" Sayori takes her hand again. "Just because I don't get it, doesn't mean that you're alone." She squeezes Monika's hand tightly. "What can I do for you?"

Monika shrugs. "I've never really told anyone this before. I usually just distract myself."

With a smile, Sayori stands up. "Well, let's get to distracting!"

Looking around, Sayori sets something up outside Monika's peripheral vision.

After a few minutes, upbeat music starts playing, and Sayori comes back, dancing in the middle of the living room.

Monika giggles at her silly girlfriend.

Sayori does a few twists and spins on the hardwood floor, her socks making her feet slide around.

When she sees Monika is still sitting down, she reaches out her hand.

Laughing, Monika takes it, and is pulled up into Sayori's dancing.

At first they're both just moving, bouncing around nonsensically. 

Then Sayori takes her hands, and they both dance in sync, still just as erratic as before.

Sayori is beaming, and Monika realizes with a start that if nothing else, Sayori is the most real thing in her life.

They both get lost in the dancing, barely even noticing as the music changes.

Sayori starts singing along with the lyrics, and soon Monika joins in, both of them belting out the chorus.

When that song ends, Monika kisses her girlfriend softly, smiling ear to ear.

"Feeling better?" Sayori asks hopefully.

"Yeah," says Monika, swaying as another song begins. "I am."

It's not the perfect solution, nor a permanent one - but for now, Monika can dance, and sing, and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these girls so much;;; sorry I kept you waiting arcaneScribbler! Really trying to get through these as fast as possible.


	29. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B_Harmony: "Sayori misses a couple days of school due to her depression. The whole club misses her and decides to make her a get well soon card. Natsuki insists on delivering it then goes to Sayori's house with a key borrowed from MC but Sayori's room is locked. Natsuki tries to get Sayori to open the door by asking, demanding, text messages and poems but the only response is silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks B_Harmony for this angsty prompt!!! God I love Sayori and Natsuki so much ;;;  
> TW for attempted suicide.

Natsuki opens the front door quietly, looking around to find Sayori.

"Helloooo?" she calls, stepping inside.

The house is eerily quiet. She was expecting to hear Sayori bustling around in the kitchen for a snack, or watching something on TV.

Closing the door behind her, Natsuki walks into the home, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the ledge.

She checks the first floor to make sure Sayori isn't there napping or something, which is the other thing Natsuki expected.

Grumbling and complaining to herself, Natsuki begins to make her way upstairs. The stairs creak slightly as she climbs, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sayori is probably just sleeping like a log in her bed, not even realizing she'd missed school.

Should Natsuki have brought something else, she wonders? The card feels woefully inadequate. 

 _No,_ she decides, _then it'd look like you care._

 _Of course you do,_ a treacherous voice within her whispers, which she resolutely ignores.

When she finally reaches Sayori's bedroom, she gives the door three loud knocks.

No answer.

Impatiently, she knocks again. Nothing.

She tries to twist the handle, and finds it's locked.

"Hey, Sayori, it's Natsuki. The Literature Club wanted to give you some card, and I have to deliver it."

She waits a beat for Sayori to say something.

"Wake up! Don't make me just stand out here waiting."

There's still nothing. Now Natsuki's actually getting worried.

"P-please, Sayori. I, uh, have a get well card for you. Yuri picked out some fancy paper to write it on and everything."

With a sigh, she gets out her phone and texts Sayori. Surely she would notice that, even if she was asleep.

Natsuki: Wake up

Natsuki: I'm waiting outside your door for you

Natsuki: I'll bake you something if you don't take too long

Then she knocks again. "Come on, Sayori, open up. The door's locked, I know you're in there."

Finally, Natsuki slips the card under the door, then sits down on the ground and waits for a minute.

"Could you please just open up?! I... I'm getting kinda worried here..."

Still nothing. Natsuki doesn't know what she did to deserve this.

She gets her notebook out of her bag and opens up to one of her poems.

"If you don't come out, I'll be forced to read you embarrassing poems I've written."

After a moments' pause, Natsuki starts reading one of her poems, then another, and another, all sappy poems about Sayori.

Even with all that, she finds the door is still locked.

Natsuki, tired of waiting, goes downstairs and outside, not bothering to put her shoes on. She rounds the house to the window she knows belongs to Sayori.

Then, with a tremendous amount of effort, she begins to climb. Her hand almost slips off a couple times, but she reaches the top after five minutes.

The window is opened as her head peaks over the edge, and she comes face-to-face with a crying Sayori, who helps her up into the room.

Worryingly, Natsuki can see a rope hanging from the ceiling, noose tied at the end of it.

"I-I'm sorry," Sayori begins. "I... I just couldn't do it, with you outside."

For a second, Natsuki can't believe this is happening.

She stands on her tip-toes and pulls her girlfriend down into a tight hug, her own tears beginning to fall.

"W-why? Why would you do this?!"

"I thought t-the world would be b-better without me in it."

"I... I love you," Natsuki says, realizing that's the reason she was so scared. "I love you so much, I can't imagine a world without you. I'm sure the other Club members feel the same way."

She pulls away from the hug, giving Sayori a stern look.

"Don't you ever think that's not true. You make my whole life brighter just by being a part of it."

Natsuki knows she'll probably be embarrassed that she's saying all this later, but she doesn't care.

She kisses Sayori fiercely, trying to convey all her feelings through it.

Sayori is a little startled at first, since Natsuki is rarely the one to initiate a kiss, but soon she relaxes into her girlfriend's intimate embrace.

The kiss is over all too soon, tears smeared across both their faces.

"I love you too, Natsuki," Sayori says without hesitation.

Stepping back, Natsuki hits her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again."

Sayori nods seriously. "I w-won't. I promise."

Satisfied with that answer, Natsuki takes Sayori's hand. "You need to get some help. Like, go to a therapist or something. If it's this bad... I don't want to risk losing you ever again."

"O-okay," the other girl agrees. "You're right. I... I can't let my depression consume me."

Natsuki smiles proudly at her. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

There's a brief silence while they both process what's happened.

"So, about those poems..."

Natsuki groans, pushing Sayori away from her. "I was desperate!"

"I think they were cute," Sayori responds, kissing her cheek.

"They were not cute! They were deep and metaphorical!"

"...And also cute."

"Ugh. You will never let go of this, will you?"

"Of course not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a lot more recently to try to get these prompts out. It's just getting on my nerves, how many I have written but unposted :(


	30. Cookie Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naarel: "Sayori's got crush on Natsuki and tries to become more assertive. Natsuki soon realises, that she kinda changed, but she doesn't know why... Natsuki decides to use her ultimate weapon: cat cookies. With help of Yuri's knowledge about tea and Monika's... common sense, she's throwing a party that Sayori will never forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Naarel for the prompt!! Hope you like this one <3

"Is it just me, or has Sayori been acting weird?" Natsuki asks, looking over her shoulder to make sure said girl hadn't walked in.

"...I hadn't wanted to say anything," Yuri says, "but yes."

"She's definitely been off," Monika agrees.

"Thank god I’m not-"

The door to the club room opens, cutting their conversation short.

"Don't let me inter- uh, I-I mean... I don't care what you guys are talking about!"

Sayori sits down at the other side of the room, glancing over at them occasionally.

"Definitely acting weird," Monika says.

"What should we do about it?" asks Natsuki.

"Well, maybe she's feeling down? I've never seen Sayori have a bad day... Maybe this is what it looks like?" Yuri says.

Natsuki thinks on this for a minute. "Okay... so, party? That'll cheer her up, right?"

"Knowing Sayori?" Monika scoffs. "Of course it will."

"Party tomorrow, then. Do what you can to make it awesome. This version of Sayori is weirding me out," Natsuki says.

They take the rest of the class to plan out party stuff - Natsuki will handle food, Yuri will make tea, and Monika offers to bring a heartfelt 'get well' card.

When the club is over, Monika and Yuri leave first, bags already packed. Natsuki puts away the notebook she was writing in as Sayori marches up to her.

"You look very pretty today!" she says forcefully, then walks out.

"Definitely weird," Natsuki sighs.

Natsuki sneaks out of class early to get everything ready. She's surprised to find Monika already there.

"Didn't expect Miss Academic to skip class," she says, placing down her foil-wrapped tray.

"I have a duty to my club members," Monika responds. "If that means skipping a meaningless portion of seminar, then I'll suffer through it."

The President has hung decorations around the class - little ribbons and streamers, as well as balloons.

"Pretty nice... you know, for it being put together in a day."

Monika smiles, finishing up the decorations.

Natsuki pulls a container out of her bag. It’s filled with sugar cookies shaped like cats, which is bound to make Sayori happy.

The bell rings, and Yuri hurries in moments after, putting little plastic cups down and grabbing the kettle. Her water pitcher is already full, and she fills the kettle quickly but carefully, putting tea bags into the cups.

"Wow, that was... fast," Monika says.

"Thank... you..." Yuri pants, waiting for the water to boil.

Sayori walks through the door, and the other club members shout "surprise!"

"W-wha...?"

"You were acting a little weird," Natsuki says, "so we decided to throw you a party to cheer you up. Well, _I_ decided."

Sayori is speechless for a long moment.

The mental impact of Sayori running up and kissing her hits her like a ton of bricks, but Sayori keeps her from falling over.

"Sorry, I- uh, I've been trying to be more... assertive," Sayori says when she pulls away. "I thought you might consider dating me if I was more like you."

Natsuki rolls her eyes. "I mean, n-not that I like you or anything, but if I did... I'd like you just the way you are."

"So..." Sayori smiles. "Is that a yes to dating me?"

"Of course it's a yes, you dummy," Natsuki says, kissing Sayori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting through the prompts, so I’m opening requests back up, but no long ones for the time being! Try to keep it relatively short! Thank you all for your understanding. :)


	31. Doki Doki Wooing Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLaDOSQuinn: "How about Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri all having crushes on Monika, who knew from the very beginning and is far too amused by the girls attempts at wooing her."  
> Things have gotten a little out of hand with all the girls attempts to woo her, truth be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks GLaDOSQuinn for this sweet prompt! I love Monika being the object of the girls affections :3

Monika knows she should be mad that her Literature Club has turned into more of a 'Woo Monika' Club, but she's entirely too amused.

It's become sort of a competition for the other girls.

It started out small - a little sweet here, a cute poem there.

Now, however, it's practically full-scale war between the girls on who can woo Monika the best.

Just yesterday, Sayori had brought in a giant stuffed bear that Monika could barely put her hands around, while Natsuki gave her a multi-tiered tray with little baked goods on it. Yuri even gave Monika an entire tea set.

Monika knows it's gone too far, but she's never been great at confrontation.

Today, however, is the day this all stops.

She's already texted all the club members not to bring anything outlandish to the club, and that she wants to have a talk with them.

They come in with heads pointed towards the floor guiltily, lining up before Monika.

Taking a deep breath, Monika begins to speak.

"This all has gotten a little out of hand. I wasn't going to say anything, but after yesterday, I can no longer stay silent about this." She pauses, steeling herself. "No more gifts. This whole wooing business is done."

The girls obviously want to protest, but don't. They stand glumly, waiting to see what else Monika says.

"Now, if you all really want to go out with me that much, I'd be willing to entertain the idea-"

"Pick me!" Yuri says suddenly, more outspoken than she's ever been. "I-I mean, I would b-be the most viable choice for a girlfriend... so y-you should choose me."

"No way!" says Natsuki. "I can bake and write poetry! You can barely do even one of those things."

"H-how dare-!"

"Eh? S-stop fighting everyone!" Sayori cuts in.

"Sayori's right," Monika says, and everyone quiets. "You don't have to fight, because I'm going to date all of you."

There's a long, shocked silence that follows. Sayori is the first to cheer excitedly, hugging Monika.

"I can't believe this!"

"Y-you would... date all of us?" Yuri asks disbelievingly.

"Of course," Monika says. "How could I choose between you if I have feelings for you all?"

Sayori lets go of the President, beaming brightly.

"I think this might just be the start of something great," Monika says, smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached 500+ kudos!! I almost can’t believe it... I know I say it a lot, but thank you all so much for your continued support. It’s incredible to be a part of such an amazing fanbase.


	32. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenlyseymour: "Yuri's had a crush on Monika for a while but is too shy to actually approach her, so she starts writing anonymous love letters to her and slipping them in Monika's locker. Later when Monika starts the literature club, Yuri joins both because she loves literature and because it'll give her a chance to be around her crush.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh I was super tired yesterday and forgot I wanted to update this, but I still want to do it early for y’all. So here you go!  
> Thanks suddenlyseymour for this adorable prompt!! I really loved writing it, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Monika and Yuri are just so adorable together :3

Yuri isn't the type to get involved in extracurricular activities. She's shy and introverted, along with not having any interest in what most of the clubs have to offer.

What she is interested in, though, is Monika. She would have joined the debate club, if public speaking wasn't one of the things she was most afraid of.

Instead, she just sent the popular girl anonymous poems of admiration, knowing Monika probably doesn’t even know who she is.

Then she sees a poster advertising a Literature Club made by Monika.

It's the perfect chance to get closer to her crush, as well as being something she was actually very interested in.

So when the time comes for clubs to start, Yuri walks from her class to the one the Literature Club is to take place in.

She opens the door quietly, peering inside.

There are two girls chatting near the desks, one clearly Monika. The other is a girl she feels she recognizes but doesn't know the name of.

After a couple of deep breaths, Yuri enters the room fully, clearing her throat.

The girls turn to her suddenly, making her feel nervous and exposed.

"I-I'm here for th-the Literature Club...?"

Monika's eyes light up, which only makes Yuri's heart beat faster.

"Natsuki, come out! We have a new member!"

A short girl comes out of the closet, eyeing Yuri suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Monika asks, stepping towards her.

"N-Nakayama Yuri."

Monika giggles a little behind her hand. "No need to be so formal! Here in the club, I think everyone will become fast friends!" 

"I'm Sayori!" the girl beside her says.

"I'm Monika." She gestures to the girl in the closet. "And that's Natsuki."

"...N-nice to meet you all."

Yuri can feel herself relaxing a little. 

The club seems peaceful - at the moment, at least. She puts down her bag next to a seat.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika says, her voice projecting slightly more. "Since our new member makes us an official club, I was thinking we might start club activities!"

Natsuki groans, but is ignored.

"We could write poetry and share it with each other! It would be good to get us to bond with each other."

Yuri can feel her stomach twisting into knots again. Sharing something so deeply personal with strangers? She might just faint.

The other club members begin to protest, but Monika quiets them.

"Trust me on this one! I'm sure you will get more comfortable with it as time goes on."

Seemingly finished, Monika takes a seat in one of the desks and gets to reading

The rest of the club period is spent silently.

Yuri tries to get into her book, but she can only focus on how nervous she is about sharing a poem.

 

The next day, club period comes all too soon - as it usually goes when one knows they will be doing something they don't enjoy.

Yuri has brought a fairly tame poem for their first time. She hopes she won't end up embarrassing herself by being too intense.

She's surprised to find everyone spread across the room, spending their time quietly reading their chosen material.

The club is much more... freeform than she'd expected.

It isn't until twenty minutes in that Monika calls them all together, a piece of paper in her own hands.

"It's time to share poems! Pair up with someone."

Sayori glances at Natsuki, who rolls her eyes and sits down, getting out her poem. Then she gestures for Sayori to sit down beside her.

That leaves her and Monika to share with each other.

Taking a shaky breath, Yuri hands her poem to Monika.

The President reads her poem, a smile on her face.

Slowly, her expression changes, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Yuri suddenly worries that she's done something wrong, even though she checked the poem multiple times.

Monika's eyes widen and she looks up at Yuri, a blush dusting her cheeks.

This is certainly not the reaction Yuri was expecting.

"Your handwriting..." She seems at a loss for words.

Yuri stammers out an apology. "I- I'm sorry if it's bad-"

"No! No, I mean...” Monika pauses, and Yuri steels herself for what she’ll say next.

“You're my secret admirer, aren't you?"

She keeps talking, but Yuri can't hear it over the hurried beating of her own heart.

Monika puts a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her intense panic.

"I'm not mad," Monika repeats. "I'm actually glad to know who you are. The poems you put in my locker were so beautiful... I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe... a date?"

Yuri almost can't believe this is happening to her. Monika, one of the most popular girls at school, asking her on a date? It was more than she'd ever dared to hope for.

"Y-yes... I-I'd like that."

Monika smiles brightly at her response. "I'm glad to hear it. We can discuss it later." She gets out a scrap piece of paper, writing something quickly on it, then handing it to Yuri.

It's a phone number.

"Text me after school so we can make plans."

Yuri smiles timidly, holding the number close. "I will."

She doubts she's ever been happier in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this chapter... Anything good happen to you guys recently? I just made a d&d game with my friends, and I’m the DM! :D We’re gonna be having our first game this weekend.


	33. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B_Harmony: "Monika and Natsuki have been dating for awhile now. Monika started inviting Natsuki over to her house after school every day to help with club stuff, try out neat new recipes, hang out, etc. What Natsuki can't understand is why Monika keeps borrowing her stuff without asking and returning none of it. When Natsuki confronts Monkia about it Monika brings her to a large guestroom in her home. Turns out Monika found out about Natsuki's abusive home life after Natsuki broke her arm and Monika has been slowly moving her girlfriend into her house. As far as Monika is concerned Natsuki does not need her abusive dad she needs...  
> Just Monika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks B_Harmony for this prompt!!! I had so much fun writing it. Hope you enjoy! :)

Natsuki bites her lip, examining the newest volume of one of her favorite manga.

She thought they were all sold out, but apparently Monika had managed to nab one before that happened.

Monika waits eagerly, wanting to know what Natsuki's verdict on the manga is.

"It's, uh... really cool that you got this, actually," Natsuki admits.

Beaming brightly, Monika takes the manga from her hands. "It was really hard, but I figured it'd be worth it. We can read it later, if you'd like."

With that, Monika leaves for a minute, putting the manga with her others.

It‘s weird that Monika has been collecting manga, even though she had little interest in it before.

Maybe Natsuki has been a good influence?

When Monika returns, she looks down at her girlfriend's purse admiringly.

"That's such a cute bag! Is it new?"

"Yeah," says Natsuki.

"Could I borrow it? I have an outfit that it would go perfect with!"

With a frown, Natsuki puts the purse on her shoulder protectively. Monika had been "borrowing" her stuff for weeks now, never returning anything. Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if most of her stuff was with Monika now.

"I've been lenient so far, but I just can't take it any more! You never return anything you borrow, no matter how much you say you will."

Monika's face falls for a moment, weakening Natsuki's resolve, but almost immediately she brightens again.

"I think it's time I showed you something," she says, taking Natsuki's hand.

The two walk down the hall, towards where Monika's bedroom lies.

Instead of going into her room, however, Monika opens a door to the left of it, taking them both inside.

For a moment, the room is shrouded in darkness.

The light switch is flipped on, revealing what Natsuki would have supposed was the guest room, were it not covered in Natsuki's own stuff.

All the things Monika had borrowed are in this room.

The large manga collection Monika had been accumulating sits in a cabinet beside the bed, which is covered in pastel pink blankets and pillows, as well as a variety of stuffed animals.

The closet is filled with some of Natsuki's own clothes, left over by accident during sleepovers, as well as some new clothes, all in Natsuki's size.

With a gasp, Natsuki explores the room, excited but confused.

"Monika... what's going on?"

Said girl has a proud smile on her face, leaning against the door frame.

"This is your new room."

She lets that sink in for a second before continuing.

"After you broke your arm a few weeks ago, I was suspicious. I thought someone had hurt you. After some investigating, I was surprised it was your own father who gave you that injury.

"Knowing you lived with an abusive parent, I came up with a plan. If you lived here, he couldn't hurt you. So I started having you hang out here more, and I borrowed your stuff to put in here.

So, see? You don't need him. You don't need anyone else. You just need Monika.

Just Monika."

Just Monika

Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika Just Monika J̵̲̝̳̪̳̹̥͓̻̈́̽̐̃͊͝u̵̗̗̹͇̫̟̘̜̹̾̒̑̎̉̈͋͡ş̛͚̳͓͙̺͎̞̣̪̉̏̄̀͝t̸̨̮͇̖̪́̈́͛͆͞ M̴̙̜̺͚̠̬̞̜̱̃͋̀̀̉͊̈̚ö̶̼̖̪̩͎͍͔͙͂́̓̀̓̀̄̀ͅṋ̳̖͔̬͕̌̔̔̄̔̾̏͋͠i̢̨͓͕̻̇̅̀̄̒͜k̨͕͓̬͕̺͉̪̫̐͆̐̽̍͜à̶̡̻͍͕͈̰̫͎̥̃͛͊̇̚͜͠ J̧͙͔̰̲͖̤̣͊̈́̇̇̃͊̚͟͢͞ų̵̧̛̥̩̞̇͋̀̉͐͢͜͞ś̴̞̺̣͍͙͓̟̬̹́̑̀͞ͅt̸̢̞͙̪̻̉̀͂̃͟͡ M̴̖̜̮͖̦̆͆̇͆̀̀̕̕o̷̡̡̭͙̩͙͇͇̥̘͑̈̅̅̋͗͒͐̔ṅ̳̩͇̰͔̳̑́̚̚ȋ̶̢͙̰̤͈̩̰̏͆͛͆̕͜ͅk̷̡̲̠̦͔͛̂̒̉̓̕a͈̱͖̖͑̍̉̀̔͛̕͜͡ͅ J̶͖͓̥̦̰̹͙̼̈́̓͆̒̿͒̀͌́͢͜͝ü̧̺͈̭͉̞͙̾͂̓͑͆̓͢͝͞š̺̣̫̗͔̏̇͗͟͠t̸̨̙̦̱̯́͛͂̂̅͟͞͡ M̷̞̯̦̯̪̫̫̟͌̉̿̔̕͢͡õ̧̹͍͎̩̩̘̼̏̍́̔͋̚̕͝ṋ̨̟̲̏̄͛̂͐̓̍̎͟ị̖͉̭̜͚̰̅̓̿͆͘ͅͅk̶̯̤̥̩͇̖͕̔͐̉̃̔̇̍͛̐a̵̧̨̢̺̪̪͖̽̊̌̃͒͘͘͟͞ J͚̭̲̬̹̗̯̠͖̓̊̓̾͗͑̏͟u̴̧̗̗̠̔͊́͆͘͟͝ͅṣ͕̲͕͍̦̮͚̫̀̋̽̓͘͜t̨̢̛̫̳̬̯͎̼̜͙̃̒̍͑͞ M̭̱̪̼̳̙̒̆̄̿̒̓͐̂̕͜͢͜͝ơ̵̡̨̬̗͍͈̪̩̩̒̀̆͊͋̓͂͆̊ͅn̶̮͖̻͉̞͈̼̭̩͂̄̅̓̀̈́į̫̞̞̭̼̭̩̘̮͌̈̍͐͡͞ķ̶̢̝̱͕̥͍̒̄̄́̔͢͝ą͕̱̞̼͓̜͓̂͋̑͊̐̓̀̌͋͘͜ͅJ̵̱̥̘͓̠͂̋̊̿͗͢͞u̡̨̦̹͎̥̳̿̋̏̏̕͘͟͡͞s̴̢̪͍̲͎̼̜͕͖̑̎̑̆̊̾̂̍͐͞ṯ̵̰̳̳̥͉̫̼́̏̐̐̇́ͅ M̡̧̺̝̩͇̮͍̰̅̃̿͆̓̅o̴͉͖͇̘̥̻͖͆̅̂̈̃̉̚̕̚ͅn̷̢̧̤̜͉͚̞͐͗̐̿͂͘̕i͎̬̮̥̩̯͐̏̾̽͒͘͜͟k̵̡̧̛̫̹͇̎̏̎͒̈́̓͘ą̴̛͙̳͈̬͊̈̓̅̀̄͆͆͝ͅ J̶̭͎̥̘̝̩̥̩̱̊̏͌͒̐̀̍̕̕ų̧̘̯̒̈́̏̀̑̂̋̒͜͟͡ŝ̺̜͔̻̺͈̱̦̺͆́͌͗̅̈͗͌̚t͚̤̠͈̭̩̤͊́̊̅̽̕͘̕͝ M̟̲̹̫͍̠̻͈͒́̊̐̈͛̉͗̕ͅo̢̞̝̞̲̮̭̫̿̽̎̄̆͒̑̀̍͝ṇ̸̛̣̩̠̗͈̟̤̑̀͑͘i̴̡̯̬̘͇̼̬̲̤̓͊̈́̀̕͟͞͝k̶̠̳͎̫͙̫͙̞̈́̅̆͊͑̎͢͟ą͇̲͙̪͕̱̠̐͂̅̅̾̾́̕̕̚

 

 

Tears form in the corners of Natsuki's eyes. Her girlfriend would do this for her?

"B-but what about my dad?" Natsuki asks. "He'll find out I'm gone, and he'll come looking for me."

Monika pulls Natsuki into her arms. "He won't find you. I won't let him."

"Okay," Natsuki says quietly. "I trust you."

The two girls stay in Natsuki's new room, talking with each other until night falls.

Natsuki falls asleep with her head in Monika's lap.

Opening the console, Monika begins to type.

>os.settgm(“Natsuki.chr”)

  God mode has been turned on.

>os.sethome(“Natsuki.chr”)00073622

   Natsuki.chr home location has been set to Monika's House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c  
> Can y’all tell I know nothing about game console commands? I took a lot of inspiration from Fallout.


	34. Cure-All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kazuko: “Sayori taking care of a sick Natsuki? I'd think that'd be pretty cute, lots of fluff?”  
> Sayori is happy to care for her friend (even if they grumble about it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!!! Thank you kazuko for this fluffy prompt.

Sayori looked over her options in the cup noodle section, trying to think of what Natsuki will like.

Not anything spicy, since that wouldn’t help with a cold, and Sayori always prefers the ones with meat over tofu...

Unsure, she just grabs a couple that look good, along with some sports drinks and a face mask, paying for them all at the counter.

Natsuki had asked for Okayu, but Sayori’s rice cooker has been broken for about two weeks, so she hopes that this will suffice.

Getting to work as soon as she gets home, Sayori prepares the cup noodles.

As they’re heating up, she gives Natsuki one of the sports drinks.

“Keep hydrated!” Sayori tells her cheerfully.

The sick girl nods, opening the cap and taking a few sips.

Sayori heads back into the kitchen, making sure that the noodles have been properly heated.

As soon as it’s ready, the bowl is handed to Natsuki, who sits up and blows on it.

There are already cough drops on the coffee table, which Sayori had gotten out of her medicine cabinet before she’d left for the 7-11.

Sayori puts on the face mask and sits in the arm chair beside the couch.

“Are the noodles okay?”

Natsuki nods, picking up a clump of them with her chopsticks.

“Thank you,” she says quietly, nose sounding hopelessly clogged.

“No problem! I’d never leave my friend sick without someone to care for them.”

_Friend. Right. Keep telling yourself that._

Sayori pushes that thought away.

“Is everything else alright? Do you need more blankets, or tissues, or-“

“It’s fine,” Natsuki assures her. “More than I should ask for, really.”

“D-don’t feel bad! I _want_ to help!”

Stuffing her mouth with noodles, Natsuki shrugs. With that assurance, Sayori leans back in the armchair, watching as she eats.

After a minute, Natsuki must notice her staring, because she affixes the girl with a glare.

“Isn’t there anything else you could be doing?”

“O-oh, sorry!”

Sayori stands, thinking about what she could go do.

A hand grabs her arm, keeping her from leaving.

“I- I didn’t say you have to leave...” Natsuki says with a pout. “Just don’t be weird, got it?”

Nodding, Sayori sits back down, grabbing the TV remote.

“You wanna watch something?”

“Uhhh... you choose.”

Sayori opens Netflix, flipping through the different options.

“Road to El Dorado?”

“Sure.”

The movie is put on, Sayori standing up to grab a snack from the kitchen.

When she gets back, Natsuki looks sleepy, bowl set down on the coffee table.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” she asks in a soft voice.

Natsuki shakes her head, curling up under the covers.

“Thanks, Sayori,” Natsuki says. “For everything.”

Smiling fondly, Sayori responds, “You’re welcome. Get some rest.”

She kisses Natsuki’s forehead softly.

Sayori focuses back on the TV, hearing the light sounds of snoring as her sick friend falls asleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El DoraaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaDOOOOOOOOOO  
> Raise your hand if you were a Road to El Dorado kid


	35. Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum1UDontNo: "Natsuki and Yuri have finally confessed to each other. They're both happier than they've ever been, they go out on a simple date after the club ends, and Monika stays behind, desperately trying to console a heartbroken Sayori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Zum1UDontNo for the prompt! My poor baby Sayori had to suffer, but she’ll be fine (maybe)

It's during the club that Natsuki and Yuri reveal that they've gotten together.

"We're dating," Natsuki says bluntly.

"W-well, we haven't actually gone on a date..." Yuri corrects.

"We're girlfriends," Natsuki says.

"O-oh," says Sayori. She forces a smile on her face. “Wow!”

"When did this happen?" Monika asks.

"Over the weekend..." Natsuki begins, launchin into the story of how they got together.

Monika smiles and nods during their story, congratulating the two on their new relationship when they've finished.

Sayori, always wanting to make her friends happy, tries to keep an upbeat attitude.

When the bell rings, surprising them all, Natsuki and Yuri leave in a hurry, saying goodbye quickly as they go.

It's then that Sayori breaks down, quiet sobs escaping her.

Monika sits down at a desk beside hers, comforting her to the best of her abilities.

"I- I know I should be happy for them," says Sayori.

"No, no, Sayori," Monika says. "It's okay. I... I know she means a lot to you. You don't have to get over it immedietly."

Even though Sayori nods, her crying doesn't ebb.

Monika pulls her into a hug, not caring that her school uniform is quickly becoming wet with Sayori's tears.

"I love her," Sayori wails into Monika's shoulder.

"I know," Monika says, her heart breaking at hearing Sayori so sad. "I'm so sorry."

They stay there for about ten minutes, Sayori's crying slowing until she's wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"Come over to my place," Monika offers. "I'll make you something hot to drink and we can watch some mindless movie."

With a sad smile, Sayori agrees, the two leaving the school soon after.

Even though Sayori knows she shouldn't be sad, the thought of Natsuki and Yuri going out on dates, being girlfriends, and even falling in love makes her heart hurt.

She knows she probably looks like even more of a mess than usual, but she can't find it in herself to care.

The girl she loves is with someone else. When she'd heard it, her heart had broken in two.

And now she is left to pick up the pieces.

Monika guides her into her house, putting a blanket around her and making some hot cocoa.

Sayori looks blank, her eyes devoid of the usual spark that resides within them.

Monika feels helpless.

She puts some funny movie on and sits next to Sayori, consoling her friend to no avail.

Natsuki and Yuri got their happy ending...

Why can't Sayori?

Why is this the way things had to go, with Sayori left behind?

Monika wishes she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE REACHED 600 KUDOS!!! I was thinking about doing something to celebrate, but I’m not sure what to do... any suggestions you guys? :)


	36. The Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darkartsfart: “A big milestone? This sounds like a job for a fluffy beachside OT4. Why the beach? They’re on vacation from acting out these one-shots.”
> 
> The Literature Club members need a break. What better time to spend their vacation than at the beach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you darkartsfart for this prompt, celebrating 600 kudos!  
> It’s a little meta at the beginning (because I couldn’t help myself), but besides that it’s pure fluff. Hope you all enjoy this :)

Normally, the beach would be packed during the summer - however, through the power of writing, there’s no one else.

They pick a spot fairly close to the edge of the water at Natsuki’s insistence. Really, the other girls don’t have much of an opinion on where they’d like to sit, anyways.

“Don’t you just love the beach?!” Sayori sighs happily, laying a blanket down on the hot sand.

The other girls quickly join her with their own blankets, Monika pulling sunscreen out of her bag.

“Okay, everyone, first things first - protection!”

Natsuki groans, sitting down beside her. “Let’s get this over with.”

Monika takes some in her hands, then gives the tube away. 

Natsuki is wearing a one piece, meaning she’s done pretty quick. Monika herself has on a bikini, meaning it takes a while to cover all the exposed skin with sunscreen.

After about five minutes, they’re all done. Sayori and Natsuki rush into the cold water, quickly getting wet as they swim and splash each other.

Monika stands, setting up the beach umbrellas they’d brought to shade the remaining girls from the sun. Yuri helps set them up, making the work quick and easy.

Once it’s done, they sit back on the blankets, hearing the soothing sound of waves splash against the shore.

The warmth is already making Yuri sleepy, and the girl spreads out on her blanket, humming appreciatively.

Monika watches silently as the girls play in the ocean, making sure to keep a close eye on how they’re doing.

“Monika?” Yuri asks.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the other girl’s lips, she replies “Love you too.”

“Heyyy, don’t leave us out,” Sayori says.

The other two are approaching the blanket, soaking wet and feet covered in sand.

Natsuki grabs the spare towels, handing one to Sayori. They sit under the beach umbrellas, shivering slightly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” says Monika, giving them both kisses.

Natsuki pokes Yuri in the side, making her whine.

“Too tired, kiss later.”

Rolling her eyes, Sayori presses her face into Yuri’s abdomen, doing raspberries into her stomach. 

She squirms, a laugh threatening to spill out as she squeals, “S-Stop-!”

Sayori then pulls back, moving up to press her lips against Yuri’s.

There’s a tug against her arm, and a blushing Natsuki has an expression of jealousy.

“W-Well, don’t leave me out, dummy.”

With a laugh, they, too, kiss, as do Natsuki and Yuri, and Monika giggles.

“Alright, have we made the rounds?”

Sayori nods, satisfied.

“You know you love it,” Natsuki teases, and Monika wraps her arm around the short girl.

“How could I not?”

“Okay, I’m gonna take a nap,” Sayori announces, laying down with her towel beside Yuri.

“So it’s okay when you do it?” Yuri says.

“Yup!”

The girls laugh, happy and safe and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that Beach Episode trope my dudes. It was the perfect celebration prompt :3


	37. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ScourgeFanatic101: "Don't know if you do this kind of stuff but what abuot a dark MonikaXNatsuki where Monica is really obsessive and locks Natsuki in her basement?“  
> Natsuki clearly needs to be protected. Monika takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ScourgeFanatic101 for the prompt!!! Love some darker prompts from time to time, y’know?  
> I know we did a Monika/Natsuki prompt pretty recently, but I really wanted to post this.  
> TW for kidnapping, implied character death, and just general creepiness.

Natsuki wakes up with a pounding headache and soreness everywhere.

She wonders, for a moment, if she's lost consciousness while her father beat her again.

As Natsuki opens her eyes, however, she can clearly tell she isn't in her own house.

It seems like she's in a basement, though a nicely decorated one. There are stairs leading up to a door outside.

She pulls herself off the... bed? Which is a pretty weird thing to have in a basement.

Her joints ache as she stands up, wobbling slightly as she gets her bearings.

Natsuki tries to remember the last thing that happened, but can't. She remembers hanging out with Monika, but it's all a bit fuzzy...

Even with the soreness in her legs, she pulls herself up the creaky stairs and tries to open the door.

Locked. Just _great._

Since it seems like she'll be stuck in here for a while, Natsuki explores the basement she's found herself in.

There's a bathroom, fridge, couch, and a TV down here, which is pretty fortunate, even if it doesn't make sense.

If she's been kidnapped, why did her captor(s) leave all this stuff down here?

Instead of standing around and questioning it, Natsuki raids the fridge, absolutely starving.

There's a variety of food inside. At random, she picks out a couple of items that look good, then sits down on the couch.

The remote is on the coffee table, which she picks up.

Just as she turns on the TV, she can hear the door to the basement open.

Natsuki gets up and whirls around, waiting for her captor to show their face.

Her heart practically stops as Monika peers into the basement, smiling as she spots Natsuki.

"You're awake!" she says, walking down the stairs.

Natsuki feels like running up and giving her a hug, but at the same time is incredibly wary.

"W-why am I down here? And why was the door locked?"

Monika's smile falls, being replaced with an expression of hesitation.

"It's... difficult to explain-"

"Clearly we have plenty of time. Get to explaining."

With a sigh, Monika sits down on the couch, gesturing for Natsuki to join her. Reluctantly, she does.

"I know this will sound a little crazy at first, but I need you to hear me out till the end."

"Okay." Though Monika is acting pretty weird, Natsuki is still inclined to trust her, after having known her for so long.

Monika takes a deep breath, then begins. "I saw you kiss Sayori a couple of days ago."

Natsuki blushes, crossing her arms. "S-so? What does that have to do with anything?"

Monika folds her hands together in her lap. "You might not know this, but Sayori was... very self destructive. She had crippling depression for a long time."

That is certainly news to Natsuki. She always seems so cheerful...

"I- I couldn't have you date someone like that. Sayori had been contemplating suicide for quite a bit, and if she killed herself while you two were dating, I knew it would crush you."

Monika turns to Natsuki, putting a hand on her cheek. Natsuki tenses at the unusual touch.

"You're just so... soft, and delicate, I was sure something like that would break you. This was my solution."

"Locking me in a basement?!" Natsuki pulls out of Monika's touch. "All this, just to keep me from dating Sayori? Well, it's not gonna work. When I you let me out, I'm just gonna date her anyways, how's that?"

Monika gives her a sympathetic look that Natsuki doesn't really understand.

"I- I'm afraid that's not possible."

"So, what? Are you just going to keep me locked in here forever?"

"No," Monika says. "That's not what I meant. Sayori... is dead."

At first, Natsuki can't believe it - but Monika looks completely sincere, albeit not very sad.

"Sh-she- she can't be. How... how could this have happened?"

Monika puts her arm around Natsuki. "I'm sorry, I truly am. It had to be done-"

"What?!" Natsuki stands, backing away from- from the monster before her. "What the fuck did you do?"

"It's alright, she barely even felt any pain," Monika attempts to reassure her.

"This... This is fucking- crazy. This is a dream, or- or something."

Monika gets up, moving to stand before her. "It's the only thing I could think to do."

Natsuki can feel tears welling in her eyes, unable to believe what Monika is suggesting.

Monika grabs Natsuki's hand, entwining their fingers. "It's going to be okay. You're safe here."

Furious, Natsuki pulls back and runs for the door, hoping Monika had forgotten to lock it up again.

She desperately yanks on the handle, then bashes at the door, trying futilely to escape.

Natsuki slides down the door, full-on sobbing now, curling her body up.

She can hear Monika climbing up the stairs, and her escape attempt resumes, desperate and primal.

Monika sighs, grabbing one of Natsuki's wrists with surprising force. "If you keep doing that, you'll hurt yourself. Can't have my delicate flower all bruised up..."

With a shudder, Natsuki lets herself be led down, fully convinced she must be dreaming. It's the only explanation that makes sense.

She lets Monika tuck her into bed, feeling boneless and exhausted.

"Sweet dreams," Monika whispers, kissing Natsuki on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the rest of ScourgeFanatic101’s prompt was “Extra cookies if Monica kills someone that kissed Natsuki (Maybe one of the other girls?) and also if Monica keeps mentioning how delicate Natsuki is. Extra EXTRA cookies if you make Natsuki cry, because I'm a horrible, horrible person." I left it out, because of spoilers.  
> Guess who got all the cookies :3c


	38. Lesbians and Good Jams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naarel: "Sayori really wanted to give Natsuki a nice gift, but instead of Parfait Girls anime soundtrack, she accidentaly gave Natsuki her Top Secret Lesbian Playlist. She doesn't just know yet, and waits for Natsuki to listen to it. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile Naarel BUT I LOVE IT A LOT.  
> The song is cliche, but it’s [Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U)

Sayori excitedly answers the door when she hears a knock, practically bouncing with energy.

Natsuki fights back a smile.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" she asks teasingly.

With a blush, Sayori opens the door wider to let in her friend. "Y-yeah, sorry!"

The two go into the living room, Sayori leaving to get something from her room.

She returns with a blank looking CD case, handing it over with a smile.

Sayori had wanted this to be a surprise, so she removed the brightly colored cover from the case.

Natsuki frowns at the disk, raising an eyebrow.

"Well! Play it!"

Putting the CD in and pressing play, Natsuki listens to what Sayori has given her.

When the first song starts, Sayori is puzzled to find that it is not the anime intro to Parfait Girls.

After some confusion, Sayori realizes with horror that she has accidentally given Natsuki her Top Secret Lesbian Playlist.

Sayori feels paralyzed, listening as a woman begins to sing.

_"Stealing kisses from your missus  
_

_Does it make you freak out?  
_

_Got you fussing, got you worried  
_

_Scared to let your guard down  
_

_Boys, boys"_

Finally, Sayori snaps out of her daze, grabbing Natsuki's shoulder lightly.

"S-Sorry," she begins. "This wasn't actually... what I was gonna show you."

Natsuki shrugs, nodding her head along with the beat. "We'll listen to it afterwards, then. I'm enjoying this song."

Sayori doesn't know how to argue against Natsuki, so instead she stands helplessly as the song goes on.

_"Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new  
_

_Isn't this why you came? Gotta get with you."_

Covering her face with her hands, Sayori turns cherry red.

She hears the music pause, only making her more embarrassed.

"Sayori..." Natsuki begins.

"I'm sorry," Sayori says quickly. "I- you don't have to say anything. I get it if you hate me."

Natsuki snorts.

Surprised, Sayori pulls her hands back to look at her friend.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna hate you for liking girls."

"That's not what-" Sayori clamps her mouth shut in regret. Why did she say that?!

"That's not what?" Natsuki frowns when Sayori doesn't answer. "C'mon, just tell me."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sayori says, "I have a crush on you!"

She waits anxiously for a response, eyes still closed.

Instead of that, she gets a kiss, so surprising she flinches back.

Then Sayori is smiling wide, knowing that it means all the things Natsuki doesn't think she can say.

Natsuki looks flustered, her cheeks red and arms crossed defiantly.

Leaning in, Sayori recaptures her lips, then goes upstairs to get the Parfait Girls soundtrack when they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [fic to chat with you guys,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768608/chapters/31644852) so come say hi! You can ask me questions, tell me things about yourself, or just talk with me!


	39. Username and Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B_Harmony: "Natsuki and Yuri both have accounts on archiveofourown.org. They beta eachothers fics and end up shiping their self-insert characters together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks B_Harmony for this prompt! I love Yuri crushing on any of the girls, she’s just so adorable.  
> Any mistakes in Natsuki’s messages were left intentionally, just to let you know.

As Yuri logs on to archiveofourown, she is happy to see that her beta, user Manga_Lover, has updated her fic with a particularly long chapter.

They've been each other's betas for a couple months now. Although Yuri had thought Manga_Lover was far below her own skill level back then, they had improved greatly with Yuri's help, and their style had actually grown on her.

When Yuri has finished reading the new chapter - she isn't the beta of this fic, mostly because she's been so busy with school work - Yuri clicks on the 'comment' button and begins typing.

Markov on Tea for Two

1 minute ago

This chapter was incredibly written, I absolutely loved it. That cliffhanger has me on the edge of my seat! I can't wait until the next update.

Only five minutes later, Manga_Lover replies.

Manga_Lover on Tea for Two

1 minute ago

Awww, thank you ////// I love getting comments from you, since I always know they're genuine. Good luck on the school stuff btw! :3

Yuri smiles at the comment, a warm feeling growing in her heart.

She needed to finish her update for their shared fic soon - she always updated every other week, and Manga_Lover updated in between. She was almost done, but the ending was giving her trouble.

Her and her co-author had long decided that the main character - Manga_Lover's OC - and her own OC would get together at the end. Although Yuri wanted to keep the slow burn going, Manga_Lover was eager to get to the romance.

With a sigh, Yuri replies to Manga_Lover's comment.

Markov on Tea for Two

You're welcome, and thank you for the kind wishes! It's sweet to know that you care for me.

Yuri frowns at what she's written, then erases the last sentence.

Markov on Tea for Two

1 minute ago

You're welcome, and thank you for the kind wishes! Talking to you always brightens my day. I'll be uploading the next chapter for End of Days soon, if you wouldn't mind looking it over.

After that, Yuri turns off her phone, going back to her homework. Once she's finished, she checks her inbox again to find another comment.

Manga_Lover on Tea for Two

15 minutes ago

My email is Natsuki03@gmail.com if u wanna talk some outside of AO3

Her heart skipping a beat, Yuri copies the email address and writes a message.

Yuri

To: Natsuki

Hello, this is Markov from AO3. As you can probably tell, my real name is Yuri. Is yours Natsuki?

Natsuki

To: Yuri

Hey! Yeah, my name is Natsuki. Yuri is such a pretty name!!!! It's kinda weird to be talking outside of AO3, lol.

Yuri

To: Natsuki

It is a little strange, but I'm glad to be able to.

Yuri looks at the time with a frown. She should really get to making dinner, if she wants to go to bed on time.

Yuri

To: Natsuki

It is a little strange, but I'm glad to be able to. I have to eat dinner, but I'll talk to you more tomorrow.

After a goodbye message from Natsuki, Yuri sets about making dinner, thinking about her beta the whole time.

The next day, she awakens to a morning message from Natsuki.

Natsuki

To: Yuri

Good morning! I don't know if you're awake (or when you will be) but I figured I'd say hey before I go to school. :)

As she gets ready for school, she responds quickly.

Yuri

To: Natsuki

Good morning to you as well! I hadn't realized you went to school, since you never mention it.

Natsuki

To: Yuri

Whoops haha. I'd just rather be talking about fanfiction I guess

The two continue messaging back and forth until it's time for school to start. Yuri waits anxiously for the end of the day, time ticking by slowly.

During lunch, she quickly puts her finished chapter into the drafts, then lets Natsuki know that it's ready.

Near the end of lunch, Natsuki messages her back that she's done fixing the errors, and that she really enjoyed reading it.

Yuri goes back to class with a smile on her face, thinking about what Natsuki said.

They keep emailing each other from then on, a steady stream of social interaction that Yuri is unused to.

Natsuki is surprisingly understanding when Yuri says that she's socially exhausted, especially since the other girl sounds like an extrovert.

Natsuki tells her that she likes to bake, and Yuri asks her what kinds of things she bakes. Her beta replies with a selfie of a petite girl smiling next to a tray of cookies, holding a peace sign close to her face.

Natsuki

To: Yuri

I'll bake anything really as long asm I have the right ingredients and it's sweet

Yuri

To: Natsuki

It's a very interesting hobby to take up. I know I wouldn't be very good at it.

Natsuki

To: Yuri

What are you good at? Or what do you like doing I guess?

Yuri

To: Natsuki

I enjoy reading, as well as writing both fiction and poetry.

Natsuki

To: Yuri

Awesome!!!! I'd love to read some of your poetry sometime

Yuri's school struggles ease up, allowing her to enjoy being Natsuki's full-time beta once again.

Not even a week later, Monika rushes into the club, an excited smile on her face.

"Sayori promised she'd bring in a new member today! We've gotta give them a warm welcome to the club in order to convince them to stay!"

Monika looks towards the door, smoothing out her hair and skirt.

"Do I look okay? It's important that I make a good first impression, as President."

Yuri gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

"You look great, Monika, as always."

Monika relaxes slightly, leaning up against a desk.

Sayori opens the door minutes later, dragging someone behind her.

The girl is oddly familiar, though at first Yuri can't place where she's seen this girl.

After a moment, however, it becomes clear that this is Natsuki, her very own beta.

"Welcome to the Literature Club!" Monika says.

"Uh, cool," Natsuki says, looking from Monika to Yuri.

Yuri gives her a small wave, hoping her nervousness doesn't show.

"So, this is Natsuki," Sayori introduces, only confirming Yuri's suspicions. "Natsuki, this is Monika and Yuri. Monika is the club President!"

The girls talk amongst themselves, Sayori revealing that the girl likes manga, to Natsuki's annoyance.

Yuri mostly watches from the sidelines, her crush on this small first year growing by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy two updates in a row. I just felt energized, since I had the second session of my d&d campaign today!!! It was so much fun. :D


	40. I’m Gonna Tell Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliterationisfun: “Monika just wants all her friends to be happy. She'd do almost anything, though she's sworn off messing with her friends directly. Which is why, when she finds Natsuki crying because Yuri rejected her somewhat aggressive confession, she can't change Yuri's mind, or make Natsuki forget. It's a shame, there's really nothing she can do.“  
> Or is there...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alliterationisfun for the prompt! I had _so much fun_ with this prompt, you wouldn’t believe. Also, I love the headcanon that Monika sees Natsuki as a younger sister (when I’m not shipping them together, obviously.)

The sounds of sniffling startle Monika as she enters the bathroom. The bathroom door shuts behind her, letting the person know that she’s inside.

For a few moments, everything is quiet.

“Hello? Is everything okay?”

Silence. 

“Are you okay?”

Still nothing. With a frown, Monika peers under the stalls. The person is in the third stall, sitting on the toilet seat.

Monika stands up and walks to the stall, knocking on it.

“Are you hurt? Do you need me to get help?”

“N-no!”

The voice is oddly familiar. It takes her a moment to place it.

“Natsuki?”

The lack of response is answer enough.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing! I’m- I’m fine! Go away.”

“I’m just worried about you. What happened?”

Monika always considered Natsuki to be a kind of bratty younger sister. Hearing her so upset makes Monika’s chest squeeze uncomfortably in distress.

“Please, Natsuki. You don’t have to tell me, just let me in.”

There’s a pause, then there’s a quiet jingle as the door is unlocked.

Natsuki looks like a mess. Her eyes are red, cheeks wet. The front of her clothes is stained with tears.

Monika frowns, opening her arms wide.

“Hug?”

The short girl pouts, and it looks as if she’s going to decline. Instead, she wraps her arms around Monika’s waist, still sitting down.

Monika pets the top of her head gently, and is surprised when Natsuki doesn’t even protest.

After a few minutes, the hug ends. Natsuki rubbing at her eyes.

“T-thank you,” she says quietly.

“It’s no problem, really.”

Monika leaves the stall, letting Natsuki exit as well.

She watches as the girl splashes water on her face, looking a little better than she did previously.

“Do... do you want to talk about it?”

With a sigh, Natsuki turns to her.

“So, I told Yuri I like her, and... and she rejected me.”

Monika frowns, considering what to say, and coming up with nothing.

She wants to help, but this is out of her depth.

Or, it isn’t - she could easily change Yuri’s mind, or make Natsuki forget - but she has sworn off the tampering of her friend’s code. Without the power she has relied on for so long, it feels like there’s nothing she can do.

Natsuki straightens, leaving the bathroom with a sigh.

Dejectedly, Monika stands in the bathroom, thinking.

If there was someone that could distract Natsuki from her rejection... except, the four of them are the only ones who really exist.

That’s it. 

Monika smiles, leaving the bathroom with renewed purpose.

Maybe it wouldn’t work, but it was worth a shot, right?

 

Natsuki enters the club room somberly, avoiding eye contact. Better to just ignore everyone.

She puts her backpack down and opens the closet, grabbing out Parfait Girls volume 4. It’s pretty much her comfort manga at this point.

Still ignoring everyone, she sits down and stuffs her face into the manga, hoping nobody will interrupt her today.

Sadly, she hears Monika call everyone over, and groans.

When Natsuki gets up, putting her manga down, she finally notices what Monika must have called them for.

“Okay, everyone,” Monika begins. “This is Amy, and she’s joining the Literature Club! Make sure to give her a warm welcome!”

The new girl gives a wave to the club. She’s a redhead with bright green eyes and freckles dotting her face.

After a moment, Natsuki recognizes her - she’s a first year as well, and they share several of the same classes.

“Nice to meet you!” Sayori says enthusiastically.

Each of the girls introduces themselves, though Yuri seems more nervous than usual. N-not that Natsuki notices! Or cares, for that matter!

Once everyone has finished, they each go to their usual spots, Natsuki grabbing her manga out of the closet.

She startles when she turns to see Amy standing at the doorway of the closet.

“What do you want?”

This close, Natsuki notices things she never has about the other girl - namely, how tall she is in comparison.

“W-well, I don’t really know anyone else in the club...”

“What about Monika?”

Amy frowns a little. “We’re not exactly friends... I was actually sort of surprised when she asked me to join. I’ve always been a little intimidated by her, but she’s actually pretty nice.”

Natsuki starts to cross her arms - a habit of hers - before remembering the manga clutched in her hands.

“Why _did_ she invite you?”

“I think she saw me reading my encyclopedia of spiders, which- I’m not sure if that exactly counts as literature, but...”

“It- it counts,” Natsuki says. “I mean, there are- there are all different kinds of literature, y’know?”

Amy nods, looking down at the manga Natsuki has.

“Is that Parfait Girls?”

“U-uh, yes, it is... Do you read it?”

“I do! I’m not super into manga, but it’s good for studying how people transform poses into stylized drawings. Or, it was, until I got way too into the story to care.”

Natsuki giggles, quickly stifling it with her hand.

“Who’s your favorite character?” Amy continues.

“Definitely Keiko.”

“Ah, yeah, she’s so adorable! I totally ship her with Miu.”

Natsuki brightens - if Amy liking Parfait Girls wasn’t enough, she also enjoys Natsuki’s favorite ship.

“Miuko is best ship!” Natsuki agrees. “Their height difference is so cute!”

The two continue talking excitedly about the manga for a while, until Monika comes up and taps Amy on the shoulder.

“Club meeting, girls!”

Slightly disappointed to have their conversation cut short, the two join their peers in a semi-circle before the President.

“Okay, everyone,” Monika begins. “I was thinking, since our club has a new member... We should write and share poetry during the club!”

Natsuki pouts at the suggestion. Sharing poems? Really?

“A-are you sure about this?” Yuri asks, echoing her sentiments exactly.

“It’s a great idea, Mon,” Sayori says supportively. “And I think we’ll all grow to enjoy it!”

“I’m- I’m not really much of a poet,” says Amy.

“How about we give it a shot, then see how we feel about it tomorrow?” suggests Monika.

The club members find this arrangement much more agreeable. Meeting adjourned, the other girl’s spend the last of their time reading or chatting.

They still have 20 minutes left. Blushing, Natsuki turns to Amy.

“Um, I was wondering if you’d- like to read Parfait Girls with me. N-not that I want you to! I just figured it’d help you feel less nervous.”

Amy laughs, her smile bright and wonderful in a way that brings unwanted butterflies to Natsuki’s stomach.

“I’d really enjoy that, thank you.”

The two girls sit on the ground, Natsuki saying that the desks won’t allow them to read together very well.

Just as the shorter girl finds herself drifting to sleep on Amy’s shoulder, the club ends.

Dusting off her skirt as she stands, they both grab their bags.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Amy says.

“Y-yeah, or whatever.”

Natsuki leaves the club wishing more than ever that she didn’t have to go.

That night, as she sits at her desk to write a poem, Natsuki’s mind begins to drift.

Usually, this would be when her thoughts of Yuri come, leaving her a blushing mess. However, this time her mind has given her a different subject to ponder on.

Her conversation with Amy springs to her mind, giving her that same bubbly feeling as before. That cute laugh, her beautiful freckles, that wavy hair that curled around her rounded face-

_What the hell is she thinking?_

Flustered and confused, Natsuki focuses back on the task at hand.

When her last period ends, Natsuki finds herself walking faster than normal to the club. Though part of her has been dreading this poem sharing, another part is excited to see Amy again.

Which is stupid. They only just met, and Natsuki is just getting over a pretty big crush.

Not to say that she’s forming another crush! She _definitely_ does not have a crush on Amy, not at all.

After getting the same volume of Parfait Girls, Natsuki goes to sit down before spotting Amy coming through the door.

With a light blush, Natsuki plops down in one of the desk seats. If Amy wants to read with her again, she’ll come over - Natsuki doesn’t want to seem desperate or anything.

Indeed, the taller girl does walk over, smiling as she puts her bag down.

“You nervous?” Natsuki asks.

Amy’s smile falters a little. “Um, yeah, but- it’ll be fine, right?”

“If you’re worried that your poem isn’t good, don’t worry - I can give you plenty of tips on poetry.”

The other girl nods, her smile back to full strength. She gestures to the manga.

“Shall we?”

Her and Amy read the manga for about 15 minutes before Monika tells them it’s time to share poems.

Of course, Natsuki sits back beside Amy wordlessly, piece of paper in hand. After all, she’d wanted advice, so better to get it over with.

Amy hands over her poem for inspection. Natsuki takes it and reads, her eyes flicking across the paper.

It’s good. Not perfect, but better than usual for a first-timer.

The other girl is waiting for her response patiently. Natsuki tried to think of something to say, but comes up blank, leaving a couple of awkward seconds that have her face heating up.

“I-it’s okay, I guess,” Natsuki says. “Better than I thought it would be.”

“Any advice?”

“Um...” Natsuki looks back down at the paper. “It ends a little abruptly - you should probably work on rounding out the final line.”

Then Natsuki gives her own poem, pretty confident in her abilities.

Amy is pleased, with not much to say in terms of constructive criticism, which is understandable, since she’s new to this.

Then they trade their poems with the other girls, though Natsuki finds she doesn’t care quite as much about these other ones.

 

Two days later, both days full of poem sharing, Monika reminds them of the festival, to which Natsuki groans. She hates the whole idea, though she hasn’t actually been to one yet.

The event that Monika had in mind would be them sharing their poems. There’s plenty of protest, but Monika and Sayori win out in the end, as usual.

Their President assigns them all jobs, with Natsuki being in charge of cupcakes, obviously.

Amy volunteers to help her with the cooking.

“How big is your kitchen?” Natsuki asks.

“Bigger than average, I’d say,” Amy responds.

“We’ll do it at your house, then.”

They trade phone numbers, and later Amy texts her the address of her house.

Natsuki absolutely does not feel giddy about the idea of spending more time with her.

When Sunday comes, Natsuki brings all of her baking equipment in a large back, carrying it all the way to Amy’s house. Gladly, it isn’t too far, so she doesn’t have to suffer for long.

Amy answers the door only a few seconds after she knocks, welcoming her in and taking the heavy bag from her, obviously struggling with its weight herself.

“Did you buy all the ingredients I asked you to?” Natsuki asks.

If she didn’t, they won’t be able to make the cupcakes.

“Of course!”

Amy puts the bag down in the kitchen, helping get out everything out and onto the counter.

When that’s finished, the two measure out the ingredients, quiet with concentration.

They first mix all the dry ingredients in one bowl, and the wet ingredients in another, each girl taking care of one. They then mix the two.

Natsuki takes care of filling the cupcake liners in the pan, her experienced eye meaning that each one is near-perfect.

The pan is slid into the preheated oven, Amy setting a 15 minute timer on her phone at Natsuki’s instruction.

As they wait for the cupcakes to bake, Natsuki idles in the kitchen, wondering how to pass the time.

She hears humming, quickly realizing that her host has begun to sing quietly to herself.

It’s Natsuki’s favorite love song. She listens to Amy sing the words quietly, the other girl looking like she’s forgotten that Natsuki is there.

Her singing is beautiful. The lilt of her voice as she sings the chorus makes Natsuki’s heart beat faster, staring at Amy’s freckle-adorned face.

As the girl opens her eyes, she stops singing at the realization that Natsuki is staring at her in awe.

Having been caught, Natsuki turns away and crosses her arms.

“I- I didn’t know you sing,” she says after a moment.

“Yeah, it’s- it’s a hobby of mine.”

“You’re really good.”

“O-oh, thank you.”

The two are quiet again after that, staring at the oven.

When the alarm goes off, Natsuki puts on some oven mitts and takes the pan out. The cupcakes look amazing, as she’d expected.

“Now, we’ll work on the icing while they cool,” says Natsuki.

Gladly, the making if icing feels like it goes by quickly, and the cupcakes are cooked by the time they’re finished. Natsuki brings out her icing bags, filling them up. She hands one to Amy.

“Just... be careful,” she warns.

“Don’t worry, I will be.”

It’s easier with two people working on the icing, and means less work for both of them.

When the cupcakes are finished, they look delicious.

Natsuki checks the time, and is relieved to see that they didn’t take any longer than she’d thought they would.

“Alright, I gotta go, my Dad’s making dinner for me. Will it be okay for me to leave these here?”

“Yeah. I’ll make sure to bring them tomorrow.

“You’d better.”

 

The festival time has come.

Natsuki arrives a little early to the club room, noticing that Monika and Yuri have already arrived. The latter is hanging up decorations, while the former puts pamphlets on the desks.

A few minutes after her own arrival, Amy steps through the door, tray of cupcakes in hand.

Natsuki gives her a grateful smile, taking the tray from her and putting it on one of the desks.

Sayori joins them last, and helps Yuri with the decor.

Amy looks nervous, and Natsuki bumps her lightly on the shoulder.

“Hey, you’ll do fine. I know you will.”

This seems to help, the taller girl relaxing a bit.

“Thanks. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that you’ll do great.”

Natsuki blushes, smiling in an uncharacteristically dopey way. “No... but you can anyways.”

Amy hesitates, glancing strangely down at Natsuki’s hand before continuing. “You’re going to do amazing.”

_Crap, why does she feel so good when Amy says that?_

Well, Natsuki knows the reason, but won’t allow herself to even think it.

The first bell rings, letting everyone know they should get to their clubs. Natsuki takes out her poem preemptively, knowing she’ll need it later.

Monika stands at the front of the room, clearing her throat.

“Okay, everyone! Today’s the day. I know you may be nervous, but no matter what happens, I want you all to know that I’m proud of you.”

The second bell rings, and the classroom goes quiet.

This is it.

There isn’t an immediate influx, but people slowly trickle in, each one taking the offered cupcake.

Once they’ve gathered enough of a crowd within, Monika gives the first performance.

She does great, of course, earning her an applause.

They leave a gap between her and the next person, but eventually Yuri forces herself to go up. Which, Natsuki supposes, is smart - better to get it over with.

Though Yuri’s voice starts out soft and nervous, she’s confident by the end of her poem, smiling at the uproar of clapping her poem brings.

More and more people come in and out, and Natsuki goes up next.

She’s more nervous than she thought she’d be, but Natsuki pushes through. Once again, there is applause, though she sits down before it’s ended.

Sayori goes up after her, the poem bittersweet in its contents, but fairly short. Natsuki sneaks one of her own cupcakes during her performance.

And, finally, Amy goes to the front of the classroom, paper clutched in her hands. She’s nervous again, Natsuki can tell, so she gives the girl a thumbs up.

Amy nods when she sees it, briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before reading.

It’s a wonderful poem - she’s been getting better and better at writing, with Natsuki’s help. Now she finds herself enraptured by Amy’s words.

For a moment after the poem is done, there is stunned silence. Natsuki is the first to clap, whooping quietly as her friend sits down.

“You did great!” Natsuki says, having to lean in closer to speak over the noise.

Something in Amy’s face changes, and she blushes.

“Th-thank you! I appreciate you saying so.”

Natsuki nods, leaning back in her chair. When the applause ends, Monika heads to the front of the classroom once again.

“That concludes the performance portion of our event! If you have any questions about the Literature Club, feel free to ask me.”

With that, Natsuki feels the tension leak out of her. It’s finally over.

Monika heads over to where the members are seated.

“I’ll be staying here, but feel free to go out and have fun. Enjoy the rest of the festival, girls!”

Sayori is the first to stand, skipping out of the room and out of sight.

Amy gets up as well, reaching out her hand to Natsuki.

“Wanna come?”

_How can she say no, even if she wants to?_

Natsuki takes her hand, the redhead helping her out of the desk.

However, once she’s upright, Amy doesn’t let go, leading her out of the classroom. Even after that, she’s still holding tight, her cheeks dusted pink.

Natsuki feels the butterflies returning to her stomach as they walk down the hall, hand in hand.

The first club they come across is the art club, which has nicely decorated sugar cookies and many different art forms displayed around the room, from sketches to sculptures.

Natsuki pauses before a painting of a cat, admiring it’s realism.

“You like cats?” Amy asks.

“Yeah, you could say I’m a fan.”

The girl nods slowly, as if taking note of this.

“What about you? Your favorite animal?”

“It’s... a little embarrassing, but, I really love spiders.”

The two girls continue walking as they talk, leaving the art club and moving on.

“Oh, yeah, you mentioned a spider encyclopedia that first day, right?”

As they continue talking, they run into Sayori, who is coming up the stairs with a mouth full of food.

“You guys gotta go to the cooking club!” She says through the food.

“Gross, Sayori,” Natsuki comments.

Sayori rolls her eyes, grinning as she leaves.

They do follow the cheerful girl’s recommendation, heading down to the cooking club.

It’s filled with different foods, each one with the label ‘TAKE ONE.’

They sample a couple of the foods, mostly the desserts. By the end, Natsuki feels hyped up on sugar.

Amy glances at her, laughing at something she sees.

“What? Something up?”

“You’ve- you’ve got icing around your mouth.”

Natsuki licks her lips, then looks expectantly at her friend. “Still there?”

“Yeah-“ Amy pauses, staring at Natsuki’s lips for a long moment before leaning down. The kiss is tinged with sweetness, and Natsuki melts into Amy’s arms.

“...Was that okay?”

“Definitely. More than okay.”

This time, Natsuki stands on her tip toes, pressing their lips together once more.

“I guess festivals aren’t so bad,” Natsuki decides.

“I guess so.”

They exit the room, hand in hand, not caring what anyone else thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy is now available for prompts! If you want to know a little more about her, I made a [tumblr post.](https://beggars-blog.tumblr.com/post/171268957691/amy-from-an-upcoming-chapter-in-my-ddlc-fic-kiss)


	41. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Systems: "she has an existential crisis or the person she likes doesn't reciprocate her feelings and thus the rest of the girls lunge at the opportun-I mean, work together to get the club president out of her funk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Hybrid Systems!!  
> I had wanted to update today (since that would make 4 in a row, and I want to get the prompts out a little faster) but my day went really poorly and I considered not posting at all. But then I remembered how happy these make you guys, and I figured that even if I’m not feeling well, I can still try to make others happy :) so here you go

Everyone in the club can tell immediately when Monika comes in not feeling well.

To the average person, she’s probably seem normal, but the Literature Club has been around her long enough to tell the small differences.

There are bags under her eyes, not quite covered by makeup; her ponytail, usually straightened perfectly, is frazzled; most obviously, her usual preppy attitude is no where to be found.

Sayori is the first to notice, always keenly aware of the state of each and every member.

As the President sits down, Sayori sits on the desk, smiling brightly to conceal her worry.

“Everything oki doki?”

Monika gives a tired smile, nodding silently.

“Are... you sure? You don’t look so good.”

“Y-yeah, Sayori. Thank you for your concern.”

Frowning, the normally cheery girl slides off the desk. “Uh, okay.”

Yuri comes inside next, perfectly punctual, and sits down in the back of the classroom, as usual.

Sayori gives Monika a quick goodbye, then moves back as well, sitting down beside Yuri.

Said girl already has her head buried in a book.

“Hey, you notice anything up with Monika?”

Yuri lifts her head, staring at their leader for a few moments. She turns back with a furrowed brow.

“It does seem that she’s more out of sorts than usual... I’m not sure what could be wrong.”

Natsuki passes them on her way to the closet, and Sayori waves her over.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the first year joins them as well.

“What’s up?”

“Monika is acting weird. We wanted to know if you knew anything about that?”

Natsuki shrugs, glancing at Monika.

“I never hang out with her outside the club, so I wouldn’t have any idea.”

Sayori taps her chin thoughtfully. “Well... if we can’t find the source, then we’ll have to just cheer her up!”

“And... how will we do that?” Yuri asks.

“She likes tea, right? You could start making some!”

With determination written on her face, Yuri stands and retrieves her water pitcher.

“Natsuki, you got any of those cute stickers still?”

“Yeah, so?”

Sayori pulls out some printer paper from the closet, as well as some markers.

“We can make her a ‘get well soon’ card. That always makes me feel better!”

With surprisingly little complaining, Natsuki gets to work on the card, since her handwriting is better than Sayori’s anyways.

By the time Yuri has put the kettle on, they’ve put together a pretty cute card.

Yuri lets them know when she’s ready, teacup in hand.

They all approach together, Yuri setting the tea on the desk first.

Monika looks at the cup, then up at Yuri, obviously confused.

Natsuki hands her the card next, only confusing her more.

“We noticed you weren’t feeling well, so here’s your impromptu get-well party!”

Monika stares down at the card for a long moment, reading the inside. Her eyes water, and Sayori worries that maybe this was the wrong thing to do.

“I could... really use a hug,” Monika says, a tear falling from her eye, followed by another.

The Literature Club surrounds her, arms encircling her quickly.

“You’re all so sweet...” Monika breaths in quickly. “These- these are happy tears, trust me. I’m just so, so lucky, you guys are amazing, gosh-“

“Aww, Mon, you’re our president, but you’re also our friend. We’d do anything for you,” Sayori says.

Monika buries her face in someone’s shoulder, not really caring who’s it is.

“Thank you, so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve you all.”

“You’re the one who brought us all together...” Natsuki mumbles.

“And I’m lucky it was the three of you who came,” Monika says, smiling as her tears wane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this again, but requests are temporarily closed. I’m just not up for more stress right now, sorry guys. They’ll be back on soon though, I promise!!


	42. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnclePops: "I've got a Doki Doki Poly (all of the girls) prompt: They stay at Yuri's house for a Movie Night, the film is a horror. Yuri loves it but the other girls (and Monika as the film progresses) are terrified."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks UnclePops for this prompt!!! Just a short mid-week update for y’all :) I’m feeling a little better, thank you all for the kind words.

Monika had honestly thought it wouldn’t be that scary. Sure, Yuri likes horror, but how bad can it be?

How wrong she was.

Now she’s huddled up under some blankets, her legs pulled up to her chest, jumping at practically every little thing in the movie.

It seems like Sayori and Natsuki aren’t doing much better.

Sayori is covering her eyes half the time, while Natsuki is straight-up hiding under the covers.

Yuri, on the other hand, is interestedly watching the movie, seemingly unaware of how scary the movie really is.

Another jumpscare happens, and Monika practically leaps up, pressing herself against Yuri.

“M-Monika?”

Pressing her face into Yuri’s shoulder, Monika whimpers quietly.

Soon, she hears the TV turn off, and lets out a sigh of relief, pulling herself away.

“I... was it really that scary?” Yuri asks.

“Heck yeah!” Natsuki says.

“It was pretty scary,” agrees Sayori.

Monika just nods silently, still feeling shaken from the movie.

Yuri’s face falls as she stands. “I apologize. We’ll watch something else.”

She takes the disk out of the player, replacing it with something different.

As she sits back down, Sayori seems a little more upbeat than before.

“Well, don’t leave us in suspense. What are we watching?”

“I just put in one of the movies you brought, Natsuki,” Yuri says.

“Then you know it’ll be good,” the small girl boasts.

“Thank you for changing it,” Monika says to Yuri a little quieter, kissing her on the cheek.

Yuri smiles, blushing pink. “I would never purposefully make you all uncomfortable.”

Sayori scoots up to Monika, snuggling into her side as the movie begins to play.

Natsuki grumbles for a moment before snuggling up as well.

Monika laughs, resting her head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Maybe a more tame horror movie will be alright. Next time, though.”

“Next time,” Yuri agrees with a small smile.

Natsuki shushes them both, and they watch the cheerful animation in relative silence and peace.


	43. Unintentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「　　　」: "On a whim, Natsuki decides to pay Sayori a visit. While Sayori is occupied, Natsuki discovers her, ahem, "private reading material."  
> Well, this is embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this prompt,「　　　」!  
> Warning for mention of women in bikinis, just in case you’re somewhere you shouldn’t be caught reading something like that. No NSFW, just some Hot Babes Magazine. Y’know how it be.

Sayori looks down appreciatively at her newly-dried painted nails.

Natsuki has a bright pink on her own nails, while Sayori has a sky blue.

After making sure they're dry, Sayori digs into the snacks that she brought up with them.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki puts all the nail polish back in their proper places.

She's actually kinda surprised at the amount Sayori has, considering she's never seen the other girl wear any before.

Sayori stops eating, licking her fingers clean. "I gotta go to the bathroom," she says, standing up. "Feel free to find something to do. Sorry about the mess."

Then she leaves, presumably for the bathroom.

Natsuki sits alone for a moment afterward, scanning the room.

She spots what looks like magazines peaking out from under Sayori's bed, and laughs to herself. 

It's just like Sayori to push stuff under her bed so she doesn't have to deal with them.

She pulls one off the top, settling back into position before looking at the cover.

With a start, Natsuki comes face-to-face with a rather busty woman on the cover, scantily clad in a bikini.

A blush quickly forms on her cheeks. Is that what people are putting on the covers of magazines these days? Jeez.

Natsuki flips to the next page, and only finds more woman, each one in some kind of too-revealing outfit.

She jumps when Sayori walks back through the door, throwing the magazine to the side.

Clearly, that was not something she was supposed to see.

"What's wrong?" Sayori asks, noticing the bright red color Natsuki has turned.

"N-nothing!" Natsuki says. "I-it's none of your business!"

Sayori raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!"

With a shrug, Sayori sits down to the right of Natsuki, managing to sit right on the edge of the magazine she'd thrown.

Sayori picks up the magazine from underneath her. "What- I didn't put..." She trails off as she looks at the cover, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Did you...?"

Natsuki nods. "But I... I didn't know it was that! And it would even be as bad if I didn't like you!"

The two freeze, realizing what Natsuki has just said.

"You like me?"

"Y-yeah," Natsuki says, trying to stay confident. "What of it?"

With a smile, Sayori takes Natsuki's hand, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh."

Sayori laughs at that. "Yeah, 'oh.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so, I made an [ask blog](https://ask-noriko-sayuri.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and I would really appreciate it if you could check it out! It stars my ddlc fusions, Noriko and Sayuri, whom I love.  
> It’s just getting started, so feel free to send asks!! I would love you forever ;;;-;;;


	44. Unspeakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tankobon: “Monika is the admiral of some navy and Yuri is her assistant. Yuri has a crush on her but is embarrassed. They have to keep it a secret because that kind of relationship is forbidden. Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tankobon!!! This prompt was so fun!  
> World War I era. We’re gonna pretend women were allowed into the navy...  
> TW for mentioned period-typical homophobia.

If Yuri were a better officer, she might have resigned the moment she’d started having feelings for another woman. 

Clearly she is not.

Vice Admiral Monika is an amazing woman - she did not get where she is through sheer luck. Her intelligence, cunning, and loyalty made her an obvious choice for Fleet Commander.

However, those are all the things that Yuri finds herself thinking about, along with the Admiral’s unmatched beauty and charm.

It’s not something she can _ever_ speak about, of course.

Which isn’t to say she doesn’t know what she is - there are words for her, whispered through rumors and gossip.

They’re called sapphic women, if people happen to be feeling generous; tribades if they’re not, and most often they aren’t.

Yuri wishes she could control it - had thought it was something you could control, until she started falling for Monika.

 _Vice Admiral Monika,_ she reminds herself. _Don’t get too friendly._

There’s a tap on her shoulder, making her startle back into reality.

“You looked pretty deep in thought there,” Monika comments, smiling.

Yuri blushes, standing up straighter. “A-apologies, Vice Admiral. It won’t happen again.”

The woman laughs, leaning in a little closer. “Don’t worry,” she says. “I won’t tell.”

Yuri laughs nervously and returns to her work, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

At lunch the next afternoon, Monika sits beside her at the flag officer’s table. Yuri looks resolutely down at her folded hands.

“You always seem so tense,” the Vice Admiral comments.

“S-sorry. I don’t mean to be.”

Monika shrugs, a small smile on her lips.

Yuri moves her eyes away, trying not to think about those lips and what exactly what she wants to do to them.

“I only meant... you should come to my quarters sometime. I could help you relax.”

It can’t mean what she - hopes, wishes, prays - thinks it did.

“I-I appreciate the offer, b-but...”

Monika’s face falls, and it stops Yuri’s sentence before she can finish it.

“I’ll... consider it, thank you.”

A bright smile appears on the other woman’s face, and Yuri tries not to look too deeply into it.

It isn’t until a week later that Yuri finally caves and takes Monika’s offer to come over.

It’s weird, going to see her off duty, wearing her casual clothes and nervously twiddling her fingers as she makes her way to Monika’s quarters.

When she arrives, she gives the door two quick knocks.

After only a few moments, the doors open.

If Yuri thought Monika was beautiful in her uniform, this blows that out of the water.

She’s wearing a fairly loose dress with a higher cut than Yuri would usually consider wearing, ending just below her knee. Her hair has been let out of its usual tight bun, pulled up into a tight ponytail instead.

“Please, come in,” Monika says, waving her inside.

Yuri pulls off her shoes as she gowes inside, leaving them by the entrance.

Monika tells her to sit down on her bed, going into the bathroom, and Yuri can feel her nervousness increasing.

“A-are you sure?”

“Go ahead! I’ll be back in a second.”

Yuri sits down on the rather large bed, playing with a piece of her hair as she waits.

Monika comes in a few minutes later, a couple of things in her hands. She sits down on the bed behind her, and Yuri turns to observe.

She puts candles on her nightstand, quickly lighting them.

“They’re scented candles,” Monika explains.

“V-Vice Admiral?”

“Please, call me Monika.”

“M-Monika,” Yuri tries, embarrassingly tripping over the name. “What are you planning?”

“Well...” Monika bites her lip, looking nervous for the first time. “I was thinking- maybe I could massage you?”

Yuri shivers at the thought of Monika’s hands on her body. “...You’re sure about this?”

“You ask that a lot,” she says with a smile. “I’m sure.”

Yuri considers this for a moment, then slowly nods. “A-alright.”

“You, uh, need to remove your dress. I mean, the top part.”

Yuri reaches back with shaky hands, failing miserably to remove the garment.

“Here, I’ll help.”

Monika undoes the top of the dress, pushing it forward and off Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri pulls it off the rest of the way, leaving only the skirt part on.

“Now lay down,” Monika instructs.

Yuri pulls her feet up onto the bed, laying down on her belly.

Gentle hands pull her hair away from her back.

She hears things happening behind her, but is unable to identify exactly what.

Then Monika’s hands press into her back, and Yuri buries her face in her arms.

She can feel her face heating up as the massage continues, but it actually is relaxing. Even with her nervousness, she can feel the tension leaving her body.

“So...” Monika says. “I was wondering- you’re beautiful, smart, an upstanding officer in the navy... but you don’t seem to have a husband, or- or anything, and I was wondering why.”

Yuri furrows her brows, knowing Monika can’t see.

“Doubly so to you then. Not only are you more intelligent and beautiful, but Vice Admiral is one of the highest positions in the navy that one can acquire. Surely that’s bound to attract some attention.”

“It does...” Monika’s movements slow for a moment, and Yuri feels the bed shift behind her. She can feel that the woman is much closer, her hands still pressing into Yuri’s back. “But not the kind that I enjoy.”

Yuri’s heart skips a beat. She turns her head, Monika staring at her.

“W-what... do you mean by that?”

Monika’s face changes, and she scoots back. “I... never mind. I’m not sure you would understand.”

Yuri pushes herself up, turning to look at Monika.

A mixture of fear and excitement wells up in her heart as she says, “You can trust me.”

Monika still seems wary.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, then the other woman surges forward, one hand on Yuri’s cheek as their lips meet.

It’s everything she could have hoped for, and the relief is immediate. Yuri leans into the kiss, putting her hand on Monika’s thigh.

When they part, they’re both smiling brightly.

“That’s... quite the relief,” Monika says.

Yuri kisses her again, loving that she’s able to do this now.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Yuri admits.

“Me too.”

Monika grabs her hand and squeezes it.

They’ll still have to hide who they are around other people... but at least together, they can just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say, but the prompts are gonna stay closed for longer than I thought (not for forever, of course.)  
> I just really don’t want this to become something I hate doing, and I’m afraid it’s started to become that for me. So, I need a longer break than I thought. I’ll still update regularly though, don’t worry!


	45. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome_trooper107: “yuri has a crush on natsuki for a while now , so you can only imagine her anger when she finds out how her dad treats her crush”  
> Yuri is not one to wait idly and Hope things will get better. She takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Awesome_trooper107!!!!! Sorry for the late update, I’ve been exhausted lately. I really like this one though, and I hope you all do as well!

Yuri grins, slinking slightly closer.

Natsuki is at Yuri’s house, safe and sound. The same cannot be said for the man she is watching.

He has begun feeling the symptoms - it’s been two days, meaning he’ll likely die either tomorrow or the next day.

Satisfied with her own analysis, Yuri stands, flipping the living room light switch.

The man grumbles, pausing the TV.

“Natsuki, I thought I-“

“It’s not Natsuki.”

There’s a beat of silence. Yuri moves forward, coming to stand in front of the arm chair.

“Hello, Mr. Matsuda. I heard you were feeling unwell.”

Said man gives her a wary look.

“How did you get in? Are you one of Natsuki’s little... friends?”

Yuri smiles, her heart pounding in excitement.

“My name is Nakayama Yuri, sir. I’m the one who poisoned you.”

It takes a second for that to sink in, especially with the man’s mind weakened by poison and booze.

“W-what-“

“Allow me to explain.”

Pulling a few papers out of her bag, Yuri does her best to look perfectly calm and unbothered, even though she can feel herself shaking with adrenaline.

Next, she takes out a vial full of blue liquid.

“I have an ultimatum. You are clearly unfit to be Natsuki’s father. I have a lovely couple who would be happy to adopt her... if you sign these guardian permission forms.” She holds up the papers she’d gotten out. “If you do, I’ll give you the cure.”

There’s a pause as Mr. Matsuda processes this.

“I know you’ve already begun to feel the poison in your system. You won’t have much longer left.”

Finally, the man holds out his hand.

“F-fine! It’s a deal.”

Yuri gives him the papers and a pen, watching as he signs in the appropriate spots. As she grabs them back, he reaches for the antidote.

Rolling her eyes, Yuri hands him the vial, walking towards the door.

Her goal complete, she heads out, planning on making a quick stop before heading home.

The neighborhood is just as good as she’d promised - cute and perfectly ordinary. Exactly what Natsuki deserves.

Yuri knocks on the door, and isn’t at all surprised when the door immediately opens.

“Hey,” Sayori whispers, looking down at the papers with slight dread. “Is it done?”

With a nod, Yuri hands the papers over. “Hopefully he won’t get any bright ideas - the drugs will keep him out for a while.”

“So... he’s really going to die?”

Yuri puts a hand on Sayori’s shoulder.

“It has to be done. Otherwise, Natsuki would be stuck in that hell hole.”

Sayori nods, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. You’re right. Um, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

The door closes, and Yuri walks towards her house.

It’s been a long night, but she knows it’s all been worth it when she sees Natsuki waiting for her in the entryway, smiling tiredly.

Yuri presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Didn’t I tell you that you could go to bed without me?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Natsuki responds.

“Well, let’s get to bed.”

The two walk upstairs, Yuri changing into her PJs before curling up under the covers.

“How long does he have?” asks Natsuki.

Yuri slides her arms around Natsuki’s middle.

“Not much longer. Two days at most.”

“And then he’ll... he’ll be d-dead?”

“Yeah.”

They fall quiet, Natsuki burying her head into Yuri’s shoulder.

After a minute, Yuri thinks that might be the end, until Natsuki finally speaks.

“I... I’m scared. I know he’s an awful person, but- but this is murder.”

Yuri sighs, stroking her girlfriend’s hair gently.

“Don’t worry, darling. Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Straight Up Murderer Yuri. A very good way to go.  
> (Prompts are still closed, sadly. Don’t know when they’ll be open again. I’ve been taking a break from writing to get my energy back.)


	46. Baying Hounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neonchu264: “Yuri has been acting strangely ever since she was attacked by a wild animal, feeling concerned about her friend, Sayori wants to find out the reason behind this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Neonchu for the prompt! I left some parts out (for spoilers) but I think you can all tell where this is going :P

Taking a deep breath, the shy girl walks into the club room and takes a seat at her usual spot, trying not to be noticeable.

It’s been two weeks since... the _incident._ After that, Yuri has only felt her paranoia heighten.

It’s Friday, meaning she can relax at home for the weekend.

She just has to get through today.

Yuri buries her head in a book, focusing on reading. Her eyes flick around the room at the other club members nervously.

She hopes she’s not being too suspicious - her goal is to just drift into the background.

However, that is not what happens.

Sayori sits down beside her, her smile obviously hiding worry.

Yuri ignores her, hoping against hope that she won’t actually try to start a conversation.

“So...” Sayori starts, making Yuri groan internally. Not that she doesn’t like the cheerful girl, but it’s really not what she needs right now.

“You’ve been acting kinda weird lately. Is something wrong?”

She’s been noticed. Feigning cluelessness, Yuri responds, “w-what do you mean, acting weird?”

“Well, you’ve been even more withdrawn, and you keep ignoring us, and you’ve been super defensive.”

“N-n...” Yuri is about to say ‘no I’m not,’ but that would just prove her friend’s point. “...Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry I’ve been worrying you.”

Sayori frowns, staring at Yuri for a few moments. Yuri can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she’s scrutinized.

“Something’s definitely different.”

Hands shaking, Yuri closes her book.

“I-I think you may be imagining things. What... what could possibly be wrong with me?”

“You’re obviously nervous!” Sayori points out. “Just tell me!! I’ll help, whatever’s up!”

Yuri’s shoulders slump in defeat. Sayori is never going to let this go.

“I don’t think you can help,” she says quietly.

The solemn admittance surprises Sayori.

“...Could you let me try?”

With only slight hesitation, Yuri says, “Meet me at my house at 4:30.”

Sayori practically beams, nodding. “Yes! Anything to help!”

Yuri looks at the clock, her heart still beating quickly in her chest. It’s going to be a long few hours.

 

At 4:30 sharp, there’s a knock at the door. It’s likely the most punctual Sayori has ever been.

Yuri opens the door, letting the shorter girl inside.

They’re both quiet as they reach the living room, Yuri offering her tea.

Sayori takes the offer, pouring a generous amount of sugar into her tea before mixing it.

The silence is finally broken when Sayori asks, “so, what’s wrong?”

She sounds even more worried that she had earlier.

Yuri tries to find her voice, grasping at excuses and explanations.

Sayori puts her hand on Yuri’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Just tell me. Whatever it is, I’ll do my best not to judge.”

This does help ease her nerves a little - this is Sayori, the most caring and empathetic member of the group. If anyone could understand...

Taking a deep breath, Yuri begins to speak.

“About two weeks ago, I was walking at night. It helps to clear my head, and I usually have no need to worry. It’s a safe neighborhood.”

Sayori is now listening with rapt attention.

“While I was walking, I went into the park - it was sort of an accident, I’d gotten deep into my own thoughts and wandered too far. Upon realizing this, I turned to head back home.

“When I turned, however, I was faced with... a beast. I would say dog, but its form was much more like a wolf - except, why would a wolf be in the park?

“I felt myself freeze with fear. I’d never been faced with a situation of this kind before. The animal stared me down. As I stepped backwards, it growled.

“The next few minutes were a blur - I was running away, but obviously the animal would have been faster. Yet I could think of no other course of action. It’s claws slashed against the side of my arm.

“It left after that, either satisfied or disinterested. I was scared out of my mind, and bleeding... except, it didn’t feel as bad as I thought it would. I _know_ I should have gone to the hospital, but at the time, I had thought I could handle it.

“I went home and bandaged it up, then went to bed. The next morning, I went to change the bandages, and noticed that the injury had already scabbed over. As you can imagine, I was confused - a wound of that caliber would normally heal much slower.

“At the end of the day, I checked the bandages again, only to find that it had completely healed, only leaving a large scar.

“Although this was an incredibly unusual occurrence, I thought that would be the end of it. To my horror, it was only the beginning.”

Yuri takes a pause, her hands shaking and a lump forming in her throat. Sayori looks surprised, but stays silent, waiting for her to continue.

“It was a couple of days before I first learned how serious my injury really was. I had gone to sleep early, since it was a school night. I woke up late at night, sprawled on the floor. There was blood on my clothes, and- and around my mouth. After checking it wasn’t my own, I feared what I might have done.

“I bought cameras and set them up in my room. Before I went to bed, I locked my bedroom door as well. When I woke up the next morning, I reviewed the tapes, and found out the terrifying truth.

“What I saw was... myself, but turned into an animal- a beast. It was then that I realized what I had become.”

Sayori is shocked, looking at Yuri with wide eyes.

“You- you mean, you’re....”

“A werewolf,” Yuri finishes, the words feeling strange in her mouth. She had not yet admitted it aloud.

“So, that’s the truth,” she continues. “I understand if you hate me, it would be well-“

“How could I hate you?” Sayori interrupts. “It wasn’t your choice!”

“It’s still me.”

“Well, I know you, Yuri. I’m not afraid of you.”

Yuri looks over at her, eyebrows raised at her surety.

“I... thank you.”

Sayori puts her hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “So, how can I help? You’ve clearly been stressed over this.”

“Sayori, you’ve done enough just by listening. I was mainly scared someone might find out.”

“There’s gotta be something else I can do!”

“Well...” Yuri hesitates for a moment before continuing. “I could use a hug?”

Smiling, Sayori wraps her arms around the taller girl.

With a smile, Yuri hugs her back.

”I still believe there’s nothing that can be done,” says Yuri, pulling back. “At least, not to my knowledge. Still, I’d like to thank you for caring about my well being.”

“Of course!” The smaller girl pauses. “We should probably tell the others-“

Putting her hear in her hands, Yuri sighs. “I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with that. Telling you was nerve wracking enough...”

Gently, Sayori puts a reassuring hand on Yuri’s back. “Whatever you do, I’ll support you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Stopping prompt requests has only made me realize how tired I am. I’ll try to get back on schedule though!


	47. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AudreFalrose: "I'd love to see something kinda like a prom night situation where Natsuki doesn't have a date (but goes anyway) and Sayori tries to help her. Of course she'd bring a "friend" (name him whatever) as her date but hey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AudreFalrose!!!! Gosh I love this prompt so much, I’ve been saving it for a while :3  
> (By the way, in case you don’t know, prom is the big American high school 11 & 12 grade dance. I’m pretty sure most people are aware, but just in case you aren’t, know you know!)

Sayori arrives at the dance only ten minutes late with her date, Naoki. He's not someone she knows very well, but she didn't want to say no when he'd asked her to go with him.

She immediately searches for her friends, who have all texted that they've arrived.

Sayori spots Monika first, her white dress matching well with the usual ribbon she wears in her hair. Speaking of hair - the long strands have been curled, looking bouncy and elegant.

"Oh my gosh, Monika, you look amazing!" Sayori compliments.

Monika smiles, looking a little bashful. "Thank you. And you look as adorable as always."

Sayori turns to the other two girls, seeing their outfits as well.

Yuri has on a fairly plain but flattering black dress, her hair braided back.

Natsuki, as opposed to the other girls, is wearing a short, bright pink dress with ruffles. All her hair is down, instead having been curled like Monika's.

"You all look so amazing!"

Natsuki stares daggers at Naoki, who is standing awkwardly behind Sayori.

"And who's this _boy toy?"_

"This is Naoki!" Sayori introduces, trying to ignore Natsuki's upset expression. 

Yuri elbows Natsuki slightly, giving her a stern look.

"Nice to meet you, Naoki," says Monika. "Are you Sayori's date?"

The guy nods, looking around for a moment.

"I actually gotta find my own friends." He smiles a little nervously at Sayori. "See you in a bit?"

"Oh, yeah. See you!"

Naoki leaves, quickly lost in the crowd.

"Something wrong, Natsuki?" Sayori asks. "You looked pretty mad at him."

Natsuki crosses her arms, looking super cute with her pouty expression.

"I just think you deserve someone better. N-not that I think you're great, or anything, but he seems so boring."

"Oh look, cotton candy!" Monika distracts them, pushing them all towards where the food is at.

Of course food distracts Sayori, and she easily lets herself get lost in pure sugary goodness.

"Hey, can I have a bite?" Natsuki says.

Mouth still full of cotton candy, Sayori simply nods.

Natsuki takes the candy treat, taking a bite out of it.

A bit of the cotton candy is stuck on the corner of her mouth, and for a second Sayori imagines kissing it off-

_Woah woah woah, that's not the kind of stuff Sayori should be thinking. She has a date!_

"We're going to the bathroom," Monika informs them, linking her arm with Yuri's. "See you both in a bit!"

There's an awkward silence as the two girls wait for their friends, until Sayori finally breaks it.

"So... did you come with a date?" Sayori asks, not really sure why she's nervous about what the answer might be.

Natsuki sticks her tongue out. "No way. I'm not gonna bring some rando with me."

In the pit of her stomach, Sayori feels guilt crawling its way up.

"E-eheh, yeah."

Sayori looses her appetite after that, giving the rest of the cotton candy to Natsuki.

Was Natsuki upset about not having a date? Could she... be jealous?

With newfound determination, Sayori sets about finding her friend a date.

Except, she doesn't even know who Natsuki would like. Does she have a crush on someone already?

Clearly some investigating had to be done.

Sayori looks out at the crowd and points to a random guy. "What about him? He's kinda cute."

Natsuki glances over at the guy, then shrugs.

"Eh," she replies dismissively, grabbing some punch and throwing away her cotton candy stick.

"U-uh..." she points to a taller guy, more her own type. "What about him?"

With a roll of her eyes, Natsuki says, "Geez, Sayori, don't you know better than to set me up with some stupid boy?"

Sayori pauses at this, then something clicks in her brain.

Oh.

_Oh._

"What about her?" she asks, pointing to a girl with long dark hair pulled up into a bun.

Natsuki blushes bright red, almost spitting out her drink. "W-what makes you think I like girls?"

"You clearly aren't interested in the guys at this dance. Figured I'd give it a try."

With a frown, Natsuki takes another sip of her drink.

"W-well, if you really want to know, I'm more interested in girls with short hair. Y'know, more like... a-a bob, or something."

A bob... that narrowed down the list considerably, but there were still plenty of girls with short hair.

"What else? Any other preferences?"

Natsuki glared at her. "If you think you're gonna set me up, don't even try. I- The person I like clearly isn't interested in me."

Sayori's heart ached at the sad look on her friend's face.

"Who is it? Maybe if you tell them-"

"No, no way! Telling is out of the question. They... they already have a date."

"Well... maybe they aren't actually interested in their date?"

Natsuki gives her a suspicious look. "And why would you say that?"

"Plenty of girls only come with dates because they feel like they have to!"

 _That's what happened to me,_ she doesn't say.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrow in concentration. "She didn't seem that interested in her date... she kinda just brushed him off."

Sayori practically jumped with joy. "There you go! You have to tell her, before the dance ends! It'll be magical..."

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki nods. "You're right."

She puts her cup down, clearly steeling herself for what she's about to do.

Before Sayori can do or say anything, Natsuki presses their mouths together, clearly shaking in nervousness.

When she pulls away, Sayori feels utterly stupid, eyes wide. 

"That was... wow." She laughs, running a hand through her own hair. "I really should have seen that coming."

They kiss again, this time not so nervously, Sayori interlocking their fingers.

She notices, too late, her date standing a few feet away, dumbfounded and blushing.

"I'll... just go," he says, turning and hurrying away from the two.

Natsuki busts out laughing after he's gone, clearly finding humor in his embarrassment.

"Finally!" Monika says, walking up beside them. "I thought you two would never do it."

"I certainly wasn't expecting your date to come back," Yuri says, smiling. "Still, at least everything worked out."

Sayori smiles, squeezing Natsuki's hand.

"Let's go dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know what’s going on with me right now: with the free time I have, I’m currently working on Doki Doki Music Club! and the next installment of Poetry in Motion. Hopefully both of those will be out by next week! But we’ll see...


	48. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arcaneScribbler: "Additional prompt: 4-girl sleepover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks arcaneScribbler for the prompt! God I’m so tired.

Yuri smiles at a sheepish looking Sayori, stepping aside to let her in.

"S-sorry I'm a little late! I had everything ready but I was so sleepy that I took a nap."

"You're only half an hour late," Yuri reassures her. "The other girls haven't even been here that long."

Sayori breathes a sigh of relief, letting Yuri guide her upstairs.

Natsuki and Monika are already in Yuri's room, the latter instructing Natsuki on how to paint her nails.

Squeaking excitedly, Sayori puts her bag down by the door and sits down next to the other two. Yuri follows soon after.

"I brought a couple of movies to choose from for later," Sayori says, looking at the variety of nail polish.

"Thank you," Yuri says softly.

All the girls paint their nails, or have their nails painted on. Monika seems to be the best out of them all at it.

After that, Yuri breaks out her clue board game, and they play a couple rounds.

Natsuki wins the first one, to their surprise, and Yuri wins the next.

They decide it's a little too early for movies, so Monika suggests a game.

"What kind of game?" Sayori asks, completely missing the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes.

She pulls an almost empty water bottle out of her bag. "Spin the bottle!"

Natsuki groans in annoyance, while Yuri blushes at the implication.

"What's that?" Sayori asks.

"You've really never heard of spin the bottle?" Natsuki asks disbelievingly.

"Well," Monika explains, "it's simple. One person spins the bottle, and they have to kiss whoever it lands on."

Monika puts the bottle in the middle.

"So, who wants to go first?"

The room is silent. Sayori begins to wonder why people even play this game.

"Fine, Rock Paper Scissors," Monika compromises, holding out a fist. The other girls hold out theirs.

Yuri ends up beating the rest of them, thought it doesn't feel like winning.

Her hands shaking, Yuri spins the bottle, watching as it lands on Sayori.

The two girls stare at each other for a moment, neither wanting to move, until Natsuki pokes Sayori in the gut.

"Just get it over with," she urges.

Steeling herself, Sayori leans over, giving Yuri a quick kiss that leaves them both blushing messes.

"Now it's your turn, Sayori," Monika says.

Sayori spins the bottle, this one landing on Monika herself.

She hesitates only for a moment, surging forward and pressing her lips to Sayori's.

Then Monika goes, the bottle landing on Yuri, who is practically comatose after Monika's short kiss with her.

Yuri goes again, and lands on Natsuki, who rolls her eyes and says, "Monika, what are you trying to do here? You're obviously up to something."

Monika smiles sickly-sweet. "If you're too chicken to play..."

Frowning, Natsuki kisses Yuri a little too forcefully, causing them both to recoil.

"I'm not chicken," Natsuki mumbles.

Monika sighs, picking up the water bottle from the ground. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I went too far. Let's do something else."

They all decide on a movie to watch, then Natsuki and Sayori make popcorn.

It's some silly romcom that has Yuri groaning and pointing out all the stupid plot points, all of them laughing along with her analysis.

Monika falls asleep halfway through, leaning on Sayori. She wakes up when the movie ends, apologizing for dozing off.

"It's a sleep over, dummy," Natsuki says, with no fire behind her words.

They put in another movie - this time an animated one.

Sayori complains that she's cold before they start the movie, grabbing blankets from upstairs. They spread the blanket out over all of them.

An hour and 40 minutes later, the movie has ended, and all the girls are tired.

There's plenty of spare rooms to sleep in, but they all go in Yuri's room, insisting that a sleep over is about togetherness.

Yuri gets nervous when they all climb into her bed, though.

"I... I can grab a sleeping-"

"Shut up and get in here," Natsuki complains, lifting up the covers.

With a blush, Yuri climbs in, the other girls cuddling up to her.

The girls fall asleep in each other's embrace.

They have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but tonight, they sleep peacefully.


	49. Strawberry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naarel: "Monika notices a little bit of ice cream in corner of Natsuki's lips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I'm getting back into the swing of things. Which means I'll be returning with a once-a-week update schedule - I won't say which day in particular I will update on, but it'll probably be weekends.  
> To make up for my absence, I'm releasing a bunch of chapters all at once.

It starts, as many things do, with strawberry ice cream.

To be specific, Natsuki's strawberry ice cream, rapidly melting down onto her fingers. She keeps licking it off, only to notice it's dripped down in a different area.

With a giggle, Monika gets her napkins from the booth, keeping a couple for herself as well.

When she sits back down, Natsuki seems to have gotten most of the melting under control, though it's left her hands sticky and wet.

Natsuki is grateful for the napkins, though she doesn't say so out loud, focusing instead on cleaning her hand.

Another giggle escapes Monika as she notices a rather large smudge of bright pink ice cream on the corner of Natsuki's mouth.

The girl beside her frowns, glancing over to Monika.

"W-what is it?"

"It's-" The thought enters Monika's mind of the trope she's seen in many movies - you know the one, where the love interest has something on their mouth, and the other kisses it off.

Monika struggles to speak, her face heating up at what her mind has conjured. 

"Well, spit it out! Is there something on my face?"

Heart pounding in her chest, Monika nods, managing a, "y-yeah, some ice cream, on- on the corner."

Natsuki licks the wrong corner of her mouth, her expression concentrated, then turns back to her.

"Did I get it?"

Monika leans forward, brushing her lips gently against Natsuki's.

Her hands are shaking as she pulls back, looking upon a shocked Natsuki.

"What was that for?"

"U-uh..." Monika clasps her hands together, staring down at her lap. "Sorry, that- that was very out of the blue."

"Just- give me a little warning next time!"

Monika looks up in surprise, and Natsuki's face flushes. She clearly meant what she said.

"...Next time?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Natsuki rushes towards her, pressing her lips a little too forcefully into Monika's, causing her to laugh.

She readjusts them, and carefully presses another kiss to the adorable girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Official Monatsuki flavor is now strawberry.


	50. The Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliterationisfun: “Yuri has always seen the hooded figure of the angel of death at the doors of households. Her mother told her it was a comfort to know that there was one to guide them into the beyond. She knows that one day it will come calling to her door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-lit, this prompt was,,,, so good. I had a lot of fun. Tysm   
> This one isn't particularly shippy, so forgive me. I'm still pretty happy with it though!!! I hope you all like it too.

Yuri knows that her time is soon to come to an end.

She’s been seeing a shadowy figure outside her home for the past few days, watching her life silently.

It’s not unusual - at least, not for Yuri. This figure has been visible to her since as long as she can remember, waiting on the porches of her neighbors’ houses.

Her mother had told her that was the Angel of Death, the one that leads them into the beyond. It was a small comfort to know that at least there would be someone to guide her, at the end.

It’s finally time. The Angel of Death is at her door, waiting patiently.

Yuri stands, her old joints creaking with the movement. With some effort, she walks over and opens the door.

The Angel is wearing a dark hood, as always, a dark shadow in the opening for their face. Yuri has never been this close.

There’s a pause of silence as the two stare at each other.

“Would you like to come in?” Yuri asks.

The Angel hesitates, and Yuri wonders if they’ve ever been invited into someone’s home.

“I... would like that,” they finally decide, their voice sounding like wisps of smoke on the air.

Yuri opens the door wider, letting them inside.

As they enter the living room, Yuri gestures for the Angel to sit down.

“I’ll make us some tea,” she says, moving into the kitchen.

Quietly, the figure follows her, watching as she puts water into the kettle.

“Where are your cups?” the Angel asks.

“Up there,” says Yuri, pointing to a cabinet.

The Angel reaches up, a pale hand escaping their sleeve to grab for the items.

Yuri is then handed the two tea cups, into which she puts bags of oolong tea.

As they wait for the water to boil, the Angel keeps glancing at Yuri.

With a roll of her eyes, she asks, “What is it?”

The Angel seems startled by her question - as much as a hooded figure can look startled.

“I... have you had a good life?”

That’s... odd. Not something Yuri had expected them to say.

“I have, though fulfilling would likely be a better word for it.”

The figure nods, hands coming out of their sleeves to tap on the counter absentmindedly.

“Do you have a face, under that hood?” Yuri finally asks, intensely curious.

Hands stilling, the Angel turns it’s hood towards her.

“My true face is an image unseeable by the mortal eye, hence the hood. I do have other forms, but... I’m not sure you would appreciate my visage.”

“And why’s that?”

The figure pauses, staring intently at Yuri’s face. She stares back, unafraid at the face of death.

With slightly shaking hands, the hood is pulled back from their head.

Yuri gasps quietly at what she sees.

“It... It’s been a long time, huh?”

And there’s Monika, standing in the middle of her kitchen, wrapped in a dark cloak to come take her to the beyond. She hasn’t aged at all, still the young high schooler Yuri remembers.

Slowly, Yuri puts her hand on Monika’s cheek, feeling the solidness of her.

“I’m sorry for lying to you. Now, and back then.”

With sudden force, Yuri wraps her arms around Monika tightly.

“It’s so good to see you again.”

“Even... like this?”

Yuri pulls back, smiling brightly. “After all this time, I’m just happy you’re here.”

The kettle beeps loudly, making both of them tense. Monika insists on preparing the tea, telling Yuri to go sit down.

After a few minutes, they’re both sitting on the living room couch, waiting for their tea to seep.

“Is... is there anybody you’d like to be here? I can hold off - I owe you that much.”

“This was a long time coming. If there was anyone I wanted to come, they’d already be here.”

She pulls the tea bag out of the cup, taking a sip.

“Are you sure?”

“All I really want is to have one last cup of tea with you.”

Monika smiles softly, taking a drink from her own cup.

“I can do that.”

They spend a while like that, silently enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Yuri puts her cup down.

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. Where would you like to be?”

“My bed. Old woman who died peacefully in her sleep type of thing, you know?”

Monika nods, helping her off the couch and over to her room.

It’s more decorated and messy than the Angel had been expecting - there are papers strewn over the desk, lovingly-worn books piled high on cabinets and in bookshelves, and a rather large portrait hanging across from the bed.

The painting depicts four, smiling girls, all dressed up in their best attire and arms around each other’s shoulders.

Yuri sits down on the bed, gazing at the painting with a wistful smile. Then she lays down, closing her eyes.

Monika gazes down at her friend, feeling tears welling up as she reaches a hand out.

Brushing Yuri’s bangs away from her face, she presses a light kiss onto the woman’s forehead.

Yuri’s body relaxes, slowly, until her chest is no longer rising and falling with her breath. Monika wipes away her tears, holding on to her friend’s hand before squeezing her eyes shut and disappearing from the room.

She opens her eyes in a classroom, light streaming softly through the windows.

There are already three girls in the room, all talking excitedly amongst themselves.

With a bright smile, Monika walks forward.


	51. Draw with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketchup82: “So, there’s this feelsy animation that was released a little while ago called 'Draw With Me' and well, basically, two characters inhabit a world where an impossibly long glass wall separates the two. They start writing to each other, drawing with each other, and so on. But one day, the other wanted more than to view the other through the glass. They wanted to feel them. So they punch through the glass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS VIDEO KILLED ME  
> THANK YOU KETCHUP82 YOU RUINED ME SO SO BEAUTIFULLY
> 
> This is the last chapter for tonight, so I hope y'all enjoy. Updates start regularly after this.  
> (In case you don't know, the mass update starts on chapter 49)

There’s a glass wall near Sayori’s house.

It’s always been there. When Sayori asked her mom what it was, she’d simply patted her daughter’s head and said, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

For a long time, she had little interest in the wall - Shiro was all she needed. Now that they’d been growing apart, however...

Sayori found herself looking through that glass more than a few times. Never getting close, but watching curiously.

It’s a Saturday when she finally walks up to the wall.

It goes on for as far as Sayori can see. On the other side, there’s a neighborhood similar to hers.

Most surprisingly, there’s a girl a few feet to her left on the other side, staring at her.

“Hello! I’m Sayori!”

The other girl furrows her brow and says something, but it’s inaudible.

Sayori thinks on this, then holds up a finger to indicate that the girl should wait.

She runs into her house and grabs two boxes of markers, running back quickly. Then she throws one of them over the wall, the girl catching it easily.

With a purple marker, the girl writes ‘Hello, I’m Yuri.’

After taking a moment to figure out how to write in reverse so Yuri can read it, she puts ‘I’m Sayori!’

Yuri thinks for a moment, then writes, ‘Can you draw?’

‘Yes!’ Sayori proves this by drawing a little version of herself giving a thumbs up. ‘You?’

‘Yes.’ Yuri then draws herself as well, and Sayori writes little compliments on it from her side.

Sayori sits down and continues drawing, and Yuri joins her.

They both have to leave at the end of the day, but Sayori goes the next day, and for the next week after school, and then a week turns into a month, then two, and then more.

Sayori feels herself falling for this beautiful, mysterious girl.

She’s never felt this way about anyone before - not even her brief crush on Shiro was this intense, and she’s known him for a long time.

Yuri seems to enjoy their hang outs, which is a plus. They both draw to their hearts’ content, as well as telling each other things about themselves.

Like, how Sayori has a best friend, and Yuri’s just met a girl she really gets along with, and Sayori loves breakfast, and Yuri writes poetry, and on and on and on.

Except, they’re separated by this giant glass wall. It frustrates Sayori to no end.

After three months of knowing each other, Sayori writes ‘I want to be with you.’

Yuri quirks her eyebrow and writes back ‘we are.’

Glumly, Sayori puts ‘not like I want to be.’

The other girl hesitates, and something in her face changes. She caps the marker and puts it down, standing up.

Sayori stands up as well, confused as to what Yuri is doing.

Yuri pulls her fist back and rams it into the glass, startling the hell out of Sayori.

She gestures for Sayori to get out of the way, then punches the glass again, creating spiderweb-cracks on the surface.

Sayori scrambles out of the way, watching as Yuri hits the glass again and again.

Finally, she hears a loud crash, and the glass breaks apart.

Everything is still for a moment.

Then Yuri’s arms are around her, and they’re kissing, and nothing in the world has ever made her feel this happy.

"I can't believe you," Sayori says with a laugh, her eyes brimming with joyous tears.

"Do not doubt the lengths I would have gone through to get to you."

Yuri’s hand is bloody, and they take her back to Sayori’s house to bandage it up.

“It’s incredible to hear your voice,” Yuri says quietly, watching as her hand is wrapped.

“Well, you’re gonna be hearing it a lot,” Sayori promises, finishing the bandage.

“I look forward to it.”

Yuri kisses her again, and Sayori melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question how the glass breaks. It's the power of love. Trust me I'm an expert.


	52. Winter Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueheart: "In the midst of winter, Sayori requested that Yuri come stay the night with her- she was nervous, of course. But they both kinda really, really like each other- and how could she say no? So for the first time, they spend time together outside of the club. And, of course, nice hot tea, warm hugs, and awkward flirting attempts arise! In other words, two adorable beans who very obviously have crushes on each other having a nice night together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Blueheart for this adorable prompt!!!! I’ve been on a Sayuri kick lately, haha.

Sayori opens the door, revealing a bundled-up Yuri standing outside.

“Get in!” she says, not wanting to leave her out in the cold any longer than necessary.

The girl hurries inside, and Sayori shuts the door quickly behind her.

“T-thank you for inviting me,” Yuri says, taking off her coat, scarf, and shoes.

“No problem! I... I hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting here in the cold.”

“It was fine,” she pauses, opening her purse and pulling out a paper package. “I brought some tea.”

“Thank you!! I’ll get the kettle started. You can wait in the living room if you want.”

Sayori rushes into the kitchen and fills her electric kettle with water, turning it on. Then she pulls two mugs down from her cabinet.

Yuri walks into the kitchen with slight hesitation. Sayori notices as the shy girl peeks around the corner.

“Oh, the living room is just over there, sorry,” Sayori says, realizing Yuri has never been in her house.

“I- I wasn’t looking for the living room.” Yuri stands beside her and takes out her bag of teas. “You can choose which kind you’d like.”

Sayori excitedly looks through the different teas, and ends up choosing a festive peppermint one. Yuri goes with Chamomile.

They place the tea bags into the mugs, still waiting for the water to boil.

“Really, I got this,” says Sayori. “You can go sit down.”

“W-why would I want to leave your side?” Yuri asks, blushing as she does.

Sayori can feel her heart beating a little faster. “E-eh? Well, I won’t... I won’t stop you.”

Yuri grabs a piece of hair, messing with it silently.

Now more than ever, Sayori notices how close they are - if she moved her arm an inch over, it would brush Yuri’s-

 _Stop thinking about that, Sayori,_ she reminds herself.

Why did she have to have this stupid crush, making her feel weird things for her friend?

The kettle whistles loudly, startling them both out of their thoughts.

Yuri takes it, since she’s closer, and pours the water into each mug.

Now they have to wait for the tea to seep into the water.

Sayori leads them into the living room, setting her mug and Yuri’s onto the coffee table.

Yuri shivers a little as she sits down, wrapping her arms around her body.

“Are you cold?” Sayori asks.

“I-I’ll be fine-“

Without another thought, Sayori retrieves some thick blankets from upstairs. She gives them both to Yuri, who gives her an appreciative smile.

“T-thank you.”

She layers the blankets over her body, which- is not really what Sayori has meant for her to do but...

Sayori climbs under the covers as well. They’re cold at first, but quickly warm up. Yuri is still shivering, however, so Sayori scoots closer to her, hoping her body heat will help.

Yuri’s face is mostly hidden by hair from this angle, yet Sayori swears she can see a blush on Yuri’s cheeks.

It probably means she’s warmer now and not why Sayori’s heart hopes it is.

After a minute of deliberation, Sayori leans against her, putting her head on Yuri’s shoulder. The other girl tenses.

“Is... is this okay?”

“Y-yes, this- it’s alright. I... enjoy it.”

Sayori’s heart thrums happily, despite her best efforts to keep it in check.

Yuri looks at her tea longingly, and Sayori sits up with a ‘s-sorry!’

She picks up her mug, then looks at Sayori. “Would you like yours?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks-!”

With a smile, Yuri hands her the tea. “It’s no problem.”

The mug is pleasantly warm to the touch, and Sayori sighs happily.

Yuri glances over, then takes a sip of her tea. She then glances over again.

Sayori takes a drink of her own drink. It burns her tongue a little, but the sweet peppermint taste is clear.

“This is really good!”

“Ah, I’m- I’m very glad you enjoy it. I figured you would like something sweeter.”

“I do have a bit of a sweet tooth...” Sayori admits, taking another sip.

Yuri glances at her again, and Sayori checks over herself.

“Is something wrong?”

Blushing pink, Yuri buries herself deeper in the covers, as if she could hide away. “N-no, I- it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh... well, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Yuri nods slowly, then turns to her, clearly nervous.

“Then I-“ Seemingly bracing herself, Yuri looks at her lap. “I- I’d like to say that you look stunning!”

Was that why Yuri had been glancing at her so much?

“That’s- wow, I wouldn’t expect you of all people to say that.”

“W-why? I’m sorry if I-“

“N-no, no, I just- being called ‘stunning’ by the most beautiful girl ever is, well, you can understand why I’m a little shocked.”

“The m-most beautiful?”

Had she said that? That’s it - the jig’s up. How can she pretend to not have a huge crush on this girl after something like that.

Sayori puts her tea down, hands shaking. “I- yeah, it’s the truth. You’re incredible, and not just because of your looks.” This is it. She’s going to say it. “I really, really like you, Yuri.”

There’s a second where she’s waiting, frozen, breath still - then Yuri is kissing her, of all things.

The other girl’s hands are cold, but Sayori leans into the hand on her cheek anyways.

As they pull away, Sayori giggles. “You’re even a great kisser.”

Yuri wraps an arm around her, face pleasantly relaxed now. “You’re incredible, Sayori. Don’t ever think you aren’t.”

A warm feeling spreads in Sayori’s chest as she snuggles up against the other girl.

“Guess you’ll just have to remind me.”

Yuri kisses the top of her head gently. “Every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting this real quick before I go to bed, but I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little prompt! :3 These two gals are just so adorable...


End file.
